


A New Journey

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Series: Remote Watcher [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Danger, Drama, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Appearances - Freeform, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-canon couple, Romance, Slightly Non-Canonical Plot, canonical violence, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron has returned and is gathering his forces once more in Mordor. Haedirn is once again called into a journey of adventure, death and sorrow where she will once again experience the dangers of battle and see many people die before her eyes as she fights not only for her life, but for the lives of her loved ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character (Re)Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on & inspired by: The Peter Jackson renditions of The Hobbit and The Lord Of The Rings  
> Disclaimer: I own none of the wonderful characters of Middle-Earth; they belong to the brilliant Mr. Tolkien. Only the female OC and her children of this story is mine.

**Name: Haedirn**

**Age: 2.828 years old**

**Date of birth: T.A. 190**

**Elven race: Half Sindarin, half Noldorian (her father was a Sindarin lord and her mother was a Noldorin minstrel from Tirion)**

**Notable features: Her mother's dark Noldorin hair, her father's delicate Sindarin features and her unique violet eyes (no one in her family has purple eyes)**

**Biography: Her father used to serve in the court of King Thranduil before he left to be with his Noldorin wife in Tirion where she bore Haedirn. One day in TA 240 while they were travelling with a caravan bound for Bree, Orcs attacked the little group and slaughtered the unsuspecting travellers - only Haedirn managed to escape. She survived by herself in the wild with nothing but her archery skills for four months before Lord Elrond found her on the way back from visiting Lothlórien. He then took her back to Imladris and raised her as his own child.  
In T.A. 2941, Haedirn joined Thorin and his Company on the Erebor Quest and fell in love with his eldest nephew Fili who became attracted to her when they first met in Bag End in Bilbo's house. Fili was killed by Azog the Defiler during the Battle of the Five Armies in T.A. 2942 and Haedirn left Erebor in sorrow, but found out months later through Lady Galadriel that she was carrying the dwarf prince's child. A few months later, she bore a Half-Elf, Half-Dwarf son whom she named Faervel and the Elven Prince Legolas (who had fallen in love with her when the Company passed through Mirkwood) asked her for a chance to love her...**

**Occupation: Ranger**

** **

**Skills: Archery and close combat (sword and daggers)**

** **

** **

 

 

**Parents: Arveldir and Lelya**

 

 

**(Adoptive) Family: Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian and their children - the twins Elladan and Elrohir, their little sister Arwen and their adopted Dúnedain brother Aragorn**

    

 

**First love: Fili (T.A. 2859 - T.A. 2941)**

 

**Current spouse: Legolas Greenleaf - betrothed since T.A. 3017 (T.A. 87 - ?)**

** **

 

**Son: Faervel, son of Fili and Haedirn (T.A. 2942 - ?)**

** **

 

* * *

 

 

**It had been 76 years since Sauron's forces were defeated at Erebor and in the shadows, the Dark Lord was displeased that his servants had failed to claim the Lonely Mountain as another stronghold he could use at his will and disposal in conquering Middle-Earth. Sauron was more than disappointed; he was furious - furious that the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth were still strong in opposing his plans of domination. But he was not yet defeated - he would soon live again and this time, nobody would be able to stop him for his armies were gathering power rapidly in Mordor and his servants were hunting for his master Ring...**


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to start the story off :)

Haedirn was packing her bags with clothing and her weapons for another one of her Ranger travels; but this time, her adopted brother Estel was coming along with her. She had taught him how to be a Ranger like her after he expressed his interest to learn how to be one like her. As she was packing away a few more tunics, Lindir entered her chambers with a letter in his hand.

 

"Haedirn, _mellonamin_ , a letter from your betrothed has arrived.", Lindir chuckled softly in amusement as Haedirn's cheeks were dusted with pink and she took the letter from him.

 

 _"Diola lle, Lindir."_ , Haedirn lightly slapped Lindir's shoulder when his smile broadened mischievously. "Stop laughing, Lindir!", she scolded playfully.

 

"Forgive me, Haedirn, but I've noticed that you always blush whenever Legolas sends you a letter. Are the content of his letters that amusing...or are they love poems of our Teleri kin?", Lindir grinned mischievously and laughed softly as Haedirn smacked his shoulder again with mock anger.

 

"How humorous.", Haedirn rolled her eyes and read Legolas' letter with a smile before placing it on her desk.

 

"So? What did he say?", Lindir chuckled as he helped to pack her tunics into her traveling bag. "Another love poem? Or is he more excited about the marriage than you are?"

 

"I am excited, _mellonamin_ ; I just have more self-control in expressing my emotions.", Haedirn scoffed with a roll of her violet eyes. "Legolas merely sends his love and wishes the best of travels for me and Estel.", she smiled as Lindir combed out any unwanted tangles from her now waist-long sable hair and braided it for her.

 

 

"He truly loves you, doesn't he, _mellonamin_?", Lindir chuckled as he finished off the middle braid. "Do I get to play at your wedding?"

 

"Of course, Lindir. What's a wedding without a splendid music piece from my best friend?", Haedirn grinned as she embraced Lindir tightly. _"Diola lle, mellonamin."_

 

"You're welcome, Haedirn.", Lindir smiled as he embraced Haedirn back.

 

"Now come. I think Estel is waiting for me out front at the gates already.", Haedirn stood up and grabbed her backpack before exiting her room, Lindir following behind her.

 

The two elves chatted as they reached the front gates of Imladris where Estel was loading his chestnut brown horse while Tinnuroch waited patiently for his mistress to arrive. Lord Elrond, the twins and Arwen had come as well to see their family off for the journey as another two figures - Glorfindel and Erestor - stood by the sidelines as well. Haedirn and Lindir arrived as well and the she-elf loaded her backpack onto Tinnuroch before turning to her family and smiled at them softly as Arwen hurried up to her to throw her arms around her tightly.

 

"I'm gonna miss you, Haedirn.", Arwen said sadly. "You will come back soon, right?"

 

"Of course I will, Arwen.", Haedirn smiled gently as she stroked her sister's hair before Arwen walked up to Estel and they shared a quiet moment - Haedirn knew that they were in love, but Elrond was not too happy with this because Aragorn was human - this made her and Elrond disagree because she and Fili were in love before the golden-haired prince died in battle by Azog's hand.

 

"Safe travels, my children.", Lord Elrond patted Estel's and Haedirn's shoulders gently with a warm smile. "May the Valar watch over you both and keep you safe."

 

"Thank you, _Adar_.", Estel and Haedirn smiled at their father before the three of them embraced each other tightly.

 

"Come back safely, you hear?", Elladan came up and hugged them both.

 

"Estel, be a man and protect your sister, okay?", Elrohir grinned teasingly as Estel laughed and Haedirn rolled her eyes playfully.

 

"Elrohir, I'm older than Estel. I think I'll be the one saving him instead."

 

"Hey!"

 

"We shall all eagerly await your return, the both of you.", Glorfindel nodded.

 

"Be wary of strangers and trust no one, except each other.", Erestor warned them both.

 

"Yes, yes, Erestor. You need not worry about us both -  we can handle ourselves just fine.", Haedirn chuckled as she hugged the counsellor and captain.

 

Haedirn and Estel mounted their rides and both of them pressed their hands to their hearts before extending their palms back to their family in unison. As they rode away from Imladris and were about to enter the Wilds, Haedirn halted Tinnuroch to gaze upon Imladris once more, soaking in its beauty. She saw Estel stare back at Imladris sadly and gently patted her brother's shoulder.

 

"She will wait for you, _toron_.", Haedirn smiled knowingly. "You will see her again soon."

 

Estel nodded with a weak smile at his sister and they rode off into the Wilds together...

 

* * *

 

 

For months, Estel and Haedirn traveled together in the Wilds and through towns - Estel had made a name for himself beside Haedirn; he was called Strider by many folk. To the outside world, Strider and Shadow were two of the most dangerous Rangers anyone had ever crossed paths with, especially if you were a criminal. They worked together which made everyone nervous whenever the two were spotted in their town.

 

One night as Estel and Haedirn were camping out in the forests before journeying out to Bree in a few weeks, Haedirn suddenly felt a presence in the woods. Estel seemed to have sensed it too, because in unison, they both subtly withdrew their swords from underneath their cloaks as the person drew nearer to their camp. Whirling around swiftly, Haedirn swung her sword only for it to be blocked quickly by a wooden staff as she came face to face with a familiar face and the colour gray.

 

 

"Mithrandir!", Haedirn exclaimed in surprise.

 

"Gandalf!", Estel was surprised as well.

 

"Hello, you two.", Gandalf smiled cheerfully as the two Rangers sheathed back their swords.

 

"What are you doing here, Mithrandir? You almost gave us quite the scare.", Haedirn breathed as she tried to calm her racing heart.

 

"I was journeying to the Shire - it will be Bilbo's 111th birthday in a few days' time and I'm bringing my fireworks to the celebration.", Gandalf nodded and Haedirn smiled at the thought of their old Hobbit friend Bilbo - he was the only friend and companion left besides her and Gandalf from the Erebor quest. "I saw your campfire and decided to come over and say hello. How are the both of you doing?"

 

"We're fine. We'll be heading to Bree in the morning.", Estel nodded at the wizard - he and Gandalf had met when the wizard came to Imladris and had become acquainted since then.

 

"Oh?", Gandalf tilted his head. "That's good, good... Haedirn, would you like to join me and visit the Shire? Catch up with Bilbo once more and say hello to an old friend?"

 

"I'd love nothing more than to see our Hobbit once again, but I promised Estel that I'd journey with him--"

 

"Nonsense!", Estel exclaimed as he approached his sister and Gandalf. "I'll be fine by myself, Haedirn. You go with Gandalf to the Shire and meet your friend.", he smiled kindly as Haedirn turned to her brother with an incredulous stare.

 

"E-Estel? Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself? I mean, I can always visit Bilbo some other time--"

 

"Haedirn, you worry too much. You've taught me well enough to survive out here on my own.", Estel chuckled. "You meet your friend and catch up with him. He may not have enough time left on this earth, so you go and see him. Catch up with your friend once more.", he patted his sister's shoulder encouragingly.

 

"...Oh, alright. As long as you can handle yourself and stay safe.", Haedirn sighed as she hugged her little brother. "I'll meet you in Bree in a week or so, okay?"

 

"Understood.", Estel nodded and went to help his sister pack up her supplies into her knapsack before loading it onto Tinnuroch's back. "See you in a week or so, Haedirn. Safe travels to you. And to you too, Gandalf.", Estel nodded at the both of them with a warm smile.

 

"Safe travels to you too, Aragorn.", Gandalf smiled kindly - Estel had been told the truth of his birth and his real name years ago, but he didn't want to become king for some reason. He felt like it wasn't his duty or his place to become the king of Gondor even though Lord Elrond reminded him that he would have to face that road in due time.

 

"Stay safe,  _toron_. Be careful.", Haedirn pressed her hand to her heart and extended her palm to her brother, Estel returning the gesture.

 

Haedirn rode Tinnuroch away from the campsite and followed Gandalf to his cart of fireworks where the old wizard mounted the front of the carriage and whipped the horse down the road. Haedirn felt just as excited as the day when she and Gandalf first traveled to Bree for the Erebor quest - she was happy to see her old friend once more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mellonamin" - "My friend"  
> "Diola lle, Lindir." - "Thank you, Lindir."  
> "Adar" - "Father"  
> "Toron" - "Brother" (Quenya)  
> Mithrandir - Gandalf's Elvish name; it means "Grey Pilgrim"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn and Gandalf reach the Shire and meet their dear old friend Bilbo...

Haedirn smiled happily as the sun began to creep over the sleepy blue horizon and its warmth shone down pleasantly on her face as Gandalf hummed a merry tune in his cart, riding beside her with his precious fireworks sitting in the back, whilst he smoked peacefully on his pipe. They had just ridden out of the forest a couple of hours ago and were now riding casually on a wide dirt road surrounded by tall grass until a quaint little village came into view - they had reached the Shire.

 

     

 

As Haedirn and Gandalf turned around a corner, a small figure suddenly leapt out onto a bank above Gandalf's cart and caused the wizard's old pony to rear slightly in surprise - it was Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew. Haedirn and Frodo had met on many occasions when the she-elf had visited his uncle from time to time just to catch up and talk about the days of the Erebor quest.

 

 

"You're both late.", Frodo crossed his arms and stated in mock disappointment at the wizard and she-elf.

 

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.", Gandalf glowered at the young Hobbit for a while until all three of them burst into peals of laughter and Frodo leapt onto the cart's front seat, hugging Gandalf tightly.

 

"It's so wonderful to see you, Gandalf!", Frodo exclaimed happily before leaping into Haedirn's arms. "And you too, Miss Haedirn!"

 

"Frodo Baggins, you've grown the last time I visited!", Haedirn laughed joyfully as she embraced the young Hobbit before Frodo hopped back into Gandalf's cart and plopped down on the seat next to the wizard.

 

"You didn't think we'd miss out on your Uncle Bilbo's birthday, did you?", Gandalf chuckled as he urged the pony on down the lane and Haedirn lightly nudged Tinnuroch to follow on.

 

"What's new in the world? Tell me everything!", Frodo glanced at the both of them excitedly as they rode through a field lupin being tended to by other Hobbits.

 

"What, everything?", Gandalf was incredulous at Frodo's curiosity which most Hobbits did not share in. "Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural...", he murmured to himself and Haedirn chuckled softly.

 

"Well, what can we tell you? Life in the wide world has gone on much as it has this past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits for which we are very thankful.", the she-elf smiled dreamily as she gazed out upon the peaceful Shire where the little Hobbit-folk went about their merry little ways of life. "It reminds me so much of Imladris...", Haedirn sighed blissfully as a cool breeze tickled her nose gently.

 

"So how is the old rascal?", Gandalf turned to Frodo, referring to Bilbo. "I hear this is to be a party of special magnificence.", the wizard chuckled.

 

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar.", Frodo grinned widely.

 

"Well, that should please him.", a hearty laugh rumbled in Gandalf's chest.

 

"Half the Shire's invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway.", Frodo added with a laugh as the cart rattled on over the small stone bridge to a busy Hobbit marketplace and past the Green Dragon Inn. Hobbits began to look up in wonder and excitement when the cart bearing Gandalf and Bilbo as well as Haedirn on Tinnuroch passed through and headed towards Hobbiton.

 

"To tell you the truth...", Frodo slowly began to look troubled. "...Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something.", the young Hobbit glanced up knowingly at Gandalf and Haedirn who averted their eyes quickly. "All right then, keep your secrets.", Frodo smiled cheekily.

 

"What?", Gandalf blinked in surprises he turned to Frodo again.

 

"But I know you both have something to do with it.", Frodo's cheeky smile grew even further.

 

"Good gracious me.", Gandalf seemed shocked at this accusation.

 

"Are you accusing us, Master Baggins? How very bold of you.", Haedirn gasped in mock hurt as she clasped her hand over her heart. "Either way, I was only accompanying Mithrandir. He dragged me along into the adventure as well, mind you.", she chuckled as she shifted the blame to Gandalf.

 

"Bless my soul! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were ganging up on me!", Gandalf exclaimed loudly as Frodo and Haedirn roared with laughter.

 

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of.", Frodo held his head up in a high and mighty stance.

 

"Indeed?", Gandalf muttered.

 

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected.", Frodo nodded once as he eyed Gandalf.

 

"If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door.", Gandalf harrumphed as he took another smoke of his pipe.

 

"More like threw him into this entire ludicrous adventure without his consent.", Haedirn chuckled teasingly.

 

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled as a disturber of the peace.", Frodo and Haedirn grinned at Gandalf.

 

"Oh, really?", Gandalf seemed slightly surprised at this piece of news and the other two howled with laughter.

 

"I'm surprised I wasn't labeled that as well.", she giggled.

 

"Well, folks around here think you're either dangerous or just strange, Miss Haedirn.", Frodo shrugged with a smile. "It's not everyday we see a she-elf traveling with a wizard.", as the young Hobbit uttered this, another elderly Hobbit - who went by the name of Odo Proudfoot - and his little wife looked up with deeply suspicious stares at the strange trio as they passed by their house. Suddenly right behind the cart, excited little Hobbit children chased after them, clamouring excitedly as they called out to Gandalf.

 

"Gandalf! Gandalf!"

 

"Mister Gandalf!"

 

"Fireworks!"

 

"Show us some fireworks!"

 

"Fireworks, Mister Gandalf!"

 

But it seemed that Gandalf did not heed their cries and they stood in the middle of the road sadly when suddenly a few colourful fireworks shot out from the back of the cart and burst into brightly coloured balls of shimmers and spins, much to the children's delight.

 

 

Gandalf, Frodo and Haedirn laughed softly amongst themselves at the wizard's tricks. Odo chuckled lightly at the children's amusement, only to sober up when his wife glared at him disapprovingly and busied himself again, trying to avoid eye contact with his wife who shook her head disapprovingly at Gandalf's antics.

 

"Gandalf, Miss Haedirn, I'm glad you're back.", Frodo smiled brightly at the pair before he leapt off the cart expertly and disappeared over the hill just as they pulled into Hobbiton.

 

"So are we, dear boy...so are we.", Gandalf murmured happily with a content smile as Haedirn waved goodbye to Frodo.

 

Haedirn and Gandalf stopped in front of Bag End, the wizard parking his cart to the side and the she-elf dismounting Tinnuroch, in front of a finely familiar Hobbit hole with a sign on the front gate that read in big letters - **_"NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS"_**.

 

 

Gandalf and Haedirn strode up the garden path and up the tiny stone steps to the round turquoise door. The wizard raised his staff and rapped four times loudly on the front door. Immediately a voice shouted out from inside the hole.

 

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

 

"And what about very old friends?", Gandalf shouted back.

 

Haedirn suddenly heard the frantic pattering of feet draw closer towards the door and it opened to reveal an old Hobbit of indeterminate age with a familiar mischievous twinkle in his eyes, greying hair with traces of white and brown and a warm wrinkled smile upon a weathered face. Wearing a dashing maroon brocade waistcoat, he looked every inch the eccentric and dapper gentleman.

 

 

"Gandalf?", the old Hobbit gasped in delighted surprise. "Haedirn?", he glanced at the both of them.

 

"Bilbo Baggins!", Gandalf exclaimed happily.

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn dropped to her knees and embraced her old friend happily, Bilbo hugging her back tightly as he patted her back with a wrinkled hand.

 

"My dear Haedirn! My dear Gandalf!", Bilbo hurried over to the wizard happily and hugged him too after embracing Haedirn.

 

"It's so good to see you again, Bilbo!", Haedirn smiled widely.

 

"One hundred and eleven years old, who would believe it? You haven't aged a day.", Gandalf stared at their Hobbit friend keenly and the three of them laughed heartily until Bilbo enthusiastically gestured for them to come in.

 

"Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome!", Bilbo held the door open for his friends and led them into his cozy home, which was cluttered with souvenirs and mementos from the Hobbit's travels, before locking the door behind them. Gandalf and Haedirn stooped low as they entered to avoid hitting their heads on the low ceiling or any chandeliers 

 

"Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger?", Bilbo offered as he hung up their cloaks and Gandalf's hat on pegs before trotting down the hall towards the kitchen. "I've got a few bottles of the old Winyard left! 1296 - very good year; almost as old as I am!", the Hobbit laughed, his voice echoing down the hallway as their friend scurried around the kitchen to find tidbits and make some drinks for them.

 

"Just tea, thank you!", Gandalf called back as he took a step back and accidentally nudged the black chandelier before bumping his head on a low beam accidentally again.

 

"Tea for me too, Bilbo, thank you!", Haedirn called out as well as she suppressed a giggle at poor Gandalf who rubbed the bruise on his temple.

 

"I was expecting you both last week. Not that it matters. You both come and go as you please, especially old Gandalf, always have done, always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid... We've only got cold chicken, bit of pickle, some cheese here... Ooh, no, that might be a little risky...", they could hear Bilbo murmuring to himself at the end as they glanced around at the maps and books their friend had left in his living area.

 

Haedirn stopped in front of a familiar charred map placed in a wooden picture frame and picked it up gently - it was Thorin's old map of the Lonely Mountain.

 

 

The she-elf smiled sadly at the memories of the quest and gently touched the Lonely Mountain, a tear pooling in the corner of her eye before it fell onto the glass, before hugging the frame close to her heart. So Bilbo had kept the map of Erebor all this time as a memento of his very first and unexpected journey... She smiled through her tears and set the map down gently on the desk again.

 

"Er, we've got raspberry jam and apple tart...got some custard somewhere. Not much for Afters, I'm afraid... Oh no, we're alright. I've just found some sponge cake. Nice little snack. Hope it's enough. I could make you both some eggs if you'd like?", Bilbo entered the living room with a half-eaten pork pie in his hands and saw Haedirn staring at the map.

 

"Just tea, thank you.", Gandalf smiled as he suddenly appeared behind Bilbo in the kitchen, startling the old Hobbit.

 

"Oh...right.", Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief and ate some food. "Do you mind if I...?", he gestured to his half-eaten pork pie.

 

"No, not at all. Go ahead.", Gandalf smiled as Bilbo joined Haedirn at his desk.

 

"...It was quite the adventure, wasn't it?", Bilbo sighed wistfully with a bittersweet smile as he followed Haedirn's gaze to the map.

 

"It was. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.", Haedirn agreed as she and Bilbo headed back into the kitchen and sat around the dining table with Gandalf.

 

"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!", a sharp female voice shouted as there was a sudden thumping on the front door and Bilbo immediately ducked against the wall with wide fearful eyes. "Bilbo Baggins, you open this door...", the voice threatened.

 

"I'm not home!", the old Hobbit hissed at his friends before peeping out the window cautiously as Haedirn and Gandalf stayed silent. "It's the Sackville-Bagginses! My greedy relative Lobelia is out in the front right now!"

 

"I know you're in there!", Lobelia shrilled.

 

"They're after the house! They've never forgiven me for living this long!", Bilbo whisper-shouted as he tried to hide, much to Gandalf's amusement. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see the mountains again... Mountains, Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book-- Oh! Tea!", Bilbo hurried over to the kettle where steam was whistling out.

 

"So you mean to go through with your plan then?", Gandalf inquired.

 

"Yes, yes, it's all in hand. All the arrangements are made.", Bilbo nodded as he lifted the piping hot kettle from the fireplace and poured tea into two cups.

 

"Frodo suspects something.", Gandalf glanced at Bilbo pointedly who returned his stare.

 

"'Course he does, he's a Baggins...not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!", Bilbo stated firmly as he placed the kettle back over the fireplace.

 

"You will tell him, won't you?", Haedirn asked as she handed a mug of tea to Gandalf before taking one for herself.

 

"Yes, yes.", Bilbo nodded impatiently as he tottered to the window.

 

"He's very fond of you.", the she-elf stated gently before sipping lightly on her hot tea.

 

"...I know.", Bilbo sighed sadly; he truly loved his dear nephew. Frodo looked up to him like a father ever since his parents drowned in a boating accident when the young Hobbit was only a mere twelve years old. "He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods and the fields...little rivers...", the old Hobbit gazed out the window sadly before turning to his friends wearily.

 

"I'm an old Hobbit now... I know I don't look like it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart.", Bilbo's fingers closed around his waistcoat pocket, gripping at some small, unseen object - an action that did not escape Gandalf's and Haedirn's sharp watchful eyes. "I feel thin...sort of stretched...like butter scraped over too much bread.", Bilbo sat down on a stool as his eyes turned distant. "I need a holiday - a very long holiday - and I don't expect I shall return... In fact, I mean not to.", the Hobbit's gaze became determined in his decision.

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them sat outside of Bag End, Gandalf and Bilbo on the bench and Haedirn on the grass even though the two men offered her a seat as well to which she declined politely. All three of them were smoking peacefully as they watched the final preparations of Bilbo's birthday party quickly being made ready on the large field below the hill.

 

"Old Toby. The finest weed in the Southfarthing!", Bilbo exclaimed proudly as he shared his finest pipe-weed with his friends and blew a perfect smoke ring, watching it rise into the air.

 

 

Gandalf smiled and blew smoke into the air as well from his pipe. A small sailing ship with masts and sails formed from the wizard's smoke and glided through the air into the centre of Bilbo's smoke ring before disappearing into the beautiful twilight sky.

 

 

Haedirn smiled and gently blew smoke from her own pipe, watching as it turned into a pretty little bird that fluttered around their heads before darting through Bilbo's smoke ring and chasing after the ship before dissipating.

 

 

"Ohhhh~...", Bilbo sighed contentedly. "Gandalf, Haedirn, my old friends... This will be a night to remember.", the old Hobbit smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes before he returned to smoking his pipe calmly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback and the occasional kudos are more than welcome ^_^


	4. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn, Gandalf and Frodo celebrate Bilbo's 111th birthday until Gandalf and Haedirn discover that the One Ring has been in Bilbo's possession after their old Hobbit friend uses it to disappear as a magic trick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a few stories to be updated, so bear with me, chickadees! All will be updated eventually ^_^ ❤

Overhead in the night sky, one of Gandalf's beautiful fireworks exploded in a shower of sparks before unfolding into the shape of a great green tree with outstretching branches. It dissipated into twinkling flowers that rained down onto the raucous party below before evaporating just above the faces of the merry party-goers who were delighted by the beauty of the fireworks.

 

 

 

Haedirn laughed happily, a mug of ale in her hand, as she watched the Hobbits dance merrily. She had changed earlier into a short, light dress and braided her hair into an elegant bun, securing her braid with fresh flowers that Samwise Gamgee - one of Frodo's friends - had so thoughtfully presented to her.

 

  

 

Haedirn watched as some of the Hobbits staggered through to the main table, carrying a ginormous white birthday cake for Bilbo. The top of the cake was literally covered in 111 candles for Bilbo to blow out! It was decorated around its edges with fruits and flowers, wobbling slightly like jelly, as it was carried through the excited crowd.

 

 

 

Haedirn cheered as Frodo danced with a few sweet-looking Hobbit women, supporting her friend from the sidelines as she drank her ale.

 

 

Suddenly Frodo danced up and pulled Haedirn to the centre of the field to dance with him where other Hobbit couples were dancing too. Onlookers cheered and clapped as the young Hobbit and the she-elf twirled about gracefully, laughing merrily - if it's one thing Hobbits were amazing at, it was their joyous parties.

 

"Keep up, Miss Haedirn!", Frodo laughed as he spun around her.

 

"Are you teasing me, Master Frodo?", Haedirn laughed as she twirled around gracefully on the grass.

 

"Maybe I am!", the young Hobbit grinned mischievously.

 

All around them, the other Hobbits were drinking barrels upon carts of the finest Hobbit beer and wine the Shire had to offer as they sat around their tables that were piled with delicious desserts and steaming savouries that made mouths water and stomachs grumble with hunger. Gandalf was hurrying about lighting firework after firework with a bright blue spark at the end of his wooden staff while Bilbo was at the party entrance greeting incoming visitors.

Haedirn and Frodo sat down at a table beside Sam, the two noticing as the Hobbit's eyes kept flicking over to a pretty female Hobbit dancing some distance away. If the she-elf recalled correctly, her name was Rosie Cotton and Sam had a crush on her for the longest time ever.

 

 

 

"Go on, Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!", Frodo encouraged a horrified Sam who blushed and turned away, staring at his ale with wide brown eyes.

 

"I think I'll just have myself another ale.", Sam was about to drink his ale when Frodo grabbed his arm.

 

"Oh no, you don't! Go on!", Frodo shoved his friend towards Rosie and thrust the Hobbit into the throng of dancers, stealing his friend's mug as he did so.

 

Sam was terrified as he was swept away, but when Rosie grabbed his hands and pulled him to dance with her, Haedirn chuckled at the bright red blush that exploded all over the young Hobbit's face. Frodo must have noticed as well because he laughed happily as he finished off Sam's beer.

 

"You'd make a wonderful matchmaker!", Haedirn teased over the din of the crowd.

 

"I know, right?", Frodo smiled smugly at the she-elf as they clinked mugs and drank their ale. "I'm gonna get us some more ale! Could you grab me a scone or two if you're getting yourself any food?", he asked as he collected their mugs.

 

"Of course.", Haedirn nodded and Frodo disappeared into the crowd.

 

Haedirn accepted a fragrant slice of apple pie an elderly Hobbit woman offered her and swiped two steaming buttered raisin scones for Frodo from the centre of the table she was sitting at. Frodo returned with their drinks and thanked Haedirn, taking the scones from her. The both of them watched as Gandalf lit another splendid firework that captured everyone's attentions and drew amazed gasps of delight from onlookers.

 

 

"That was amazing!", Frodo shouted to Gandalf who turned and chuckled proudly when the wizard was suddenly pulled into the throng of dancers.

 

 

Haedirn wandered over to Bilbo who was relating part of the Erebor quest to a group of little Hobbit children gathered at his feet, their big round eyes wide with wonder as they listened closely, enraptured and in suspense as the old Hobbit recalled a dangerous part of their travels in a melodramatic tone.

 

"So there I was...at the mercy of three monstrous trolls...", Bilbo's voice was low as the children stared at him, mouths agape and eyes widening even larger than before - Haedirn chuckled softly as she watched the little scene, marvelling at how entranced the children were by the tale Bilbo was telling.

 

 

 

"Have you ever heard of a Troll? Do you know what a Troll is?", Bilbo asked and the children shook their heads, eager to know what a Troll was. "Great, big, nasty, 20-foot high, smelly things...and they're arguing - arguing about how they were going to cook us!", the old Hobbit exclaimed and a little girl's jaw dropped in horror, her already large round eyes growing impossibly larger at the thought.

 

"Whether it be turned on a spit or minced in a pie or whether they were going to sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly!", Bilbo's audience held their breath, their tiny bodies tense with the growing suspense. "They spent so long arguing the whither-to's and why-for's that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees...POOF!", the old Hobbit suddenly exclaimed and a collective stunned gasp arose from the young crowd. "...And turned them all to stone!", Bilbo finished and the children cheered at the happy ending as Haedirn and a few surrounding adult Hobbits applauded.

 

"That was a brilliant story, Mr. Bilbo!", one of the little boys exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Did all this really happen, Mr. Bilbo?", the little girl asked as she tugged on Bilbo's pant leg.

 

"Of course it happened, sweet child.", Haedirn smiled as she knelt next to the cute Hobbit girl and patted her unruly curls gently. "All that Mr. Bilbo told you is true. I was with Mr. Bilbo and he was very brave to face the three ugly trolls. I'd never seen anyone so courageous as him.", the she-elf turned to her old friend who smiled knowingly back at her.

 

"Tell us another story, Mr. Boggins!", another Hobbit girl chirped excitedly as she crawled closer towards Bilbo with an expectant smile upon her face.

 

Haedirn looked at Bilbo and her sharp eyes noticed the old Hobbit's smile start to waver ever so slightly when the little girl called him "Mr. Boggins" - that was what Kili called Bilbo when the Company first arrived at his doorstep and the old Hobbit had grown so fond of the dwarves that even the slightest thing that reminded him of them saddened him.

 

"That's enough stories for today, little one.", Haedirn smiled sweetly at the child, coming to Bilbo's rescue. "Mr. Bilbo has people to greet now. Come, my friend.", she took the Hobbit's arm gently and helped him up to his feet, leading him away from the little group that groaned collectively in disappointment. "Are you okay?", the she-elf asked her friend worriedly as she rubbed his hunched back softly once they were some distance away.

 

"I... I'm fine now, Haedirn. Thank you.", Bilbo patted her smooth hand gratefully with his withered palm. "I... I never expected... It just... Kili called me that the first time the dwarves came to my doorstep and--"

 

"I know.", Haedirn nodded when the old Hobbit struggled for the right words to convey his awry emotions. "I miss them too. I miss them very much.", she whispered and the two friends embraced tearfully, remembering their fallen Durin comrades.

 

"Thank you, Haedirn.", Bilbo thanked his friend with a small smile and he dried his eyes before turning to a plump Hobbit woman who was tailed by a crowd of little Hobbit children. "Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you! Welcome, welcome!", he gladly shook the smiling woman's hand, her other arm cradling an adorable baby. "Are all these children yours?", he inquired and the chuckling woman shook her head with tired eyes. "Good gracious, you've been productive...", Bilbo muttered, his eyes wide at the number of energetic children who crowded around Haedirn.

 

"I think they're absolutely adorable~", Haedirn chuckled as she knelt down and played with the giggling children, remembering her own son Faervel. "We Elves think that children are a blessing from the Valar and having a child is one of the happiest moments in our lives.", she smiled at Mrs. Bracegirdle who smiled back as her children surrounded Haedirn, some of them tugging at the she-elf's beautiful hair curiously.

 

Suddenly Haedirn noticed Bilbo hurriedly run to Frodo and mouthed the words "Sackville-Bagginses!" to his nephew while jabbing his finger in the direction of a tent. As the pair disappeared swiftly amongst the bustling and merry party-goers, Haedirn glanced in the direction of the tent that Bilbo pointed at to see an elderly Hobbit couple rudely shove through some of the crowd with sharp predatory-like eyes and deep frowns etched upon their features - they must be the Sackville-Baggins!

 

 

Excusing herself politely from the children who were begging her to stay and play with them, Haedirn blocked the Sackville-Bagginses' path casually and looked down at them, faking innocence when they rudely yelled at her to get out of their way.

 

"How may I help you?", Haedirn asked the couple as politely as possible, resisting the urge to simply pick them up by their collars and throw them out of the party.

 

"We're looking for Bilbo Baggins! Have you seen him?", Lobelia asked curtly.

 

"Mr. Bilbo?", Haedirn blinked innocently. "I'm afraid I don't know. I'm only here because I'm Mithrandir's-- Excuse me - Mr. Gandalf's assistant. But if it's any help to you at all, I saw him walk that way.", the she-elf pointed in the opposite direction that Bilbo and Frodo had disappeared down towards the dancing crowd.

 

Without even a single word of thanks, the Sackville-Bagginses shoved their way through the bustling crowd again in search of their relative. Haedirn frowned distastefully as she watched them leave.

 

"How unpleasant. No wonder Bilbo dislikes them.", Haedirn thought to herself as she wandered about the party.

 

Suddenly there was a shocking blast and one of the tents soared up into the night sky, bright red sparks showering from below its tail. It exploded with a terrific bang and formed an enormous red-golden dragon with fire gushing from its nostrils. Haedirn watched in shock as it turned around and soared back towards the startled crowd who screamed and ducked for cover, overturning tables of food and almost trampling each other over in their bid to escape. She dashed through the alarmed crowd swiftly, leaping gracefully over overturned tables and chairs as she narrowly avoided the other Hobbits, and made her way to an equally shocked Gandalf.

 

"Mithrandir! What happened?!", the she-elf shouted over the screams of terrified Hobbits, her beautiful violet eyes wide with confusion, as she reached her wizened friend.

 

"It's my largest and best dragon firework! Someone must have set it off!", Gandalf's shocked features soon contorted into an irked expression. "And I think I know who did it. Come.", the wizard and she-elf made their way through the panicking crowd, Haedirn moving much faster, thanks to her Ranger agility and light feet.

 

Meanwhile the dragon firework had swooped over the Hobbits who ducked low on the ground and turned a somersault in the air. As the Hobbits looked up again, the dragon firework exploded over the hills with a deafening bang and in a brilliant shower of bright red and golden sparks - this amazing display garnered the biggest cheer of the night.

 

 

Haedirn had snuck in one direction and Gandalf the other of one of the tents towards a pair of smoking figures whose clothes and skin were filthy with soot and their already curly hair blown about messily.

 

 

"That was good.", one of the figures breathed in awe.

 

"Let's get another one!", his accomplice said excitedly.

 

"Not. So. Fast.", Haedirn punctuated each of her words sharply as she approached the startled pair from the side and Gandalf swiftly seized the two tricksters by their ears painfully.

 

"Meriadoc Brandybuck...", Gandalf stared down at the Hobbit dressed in red pointedly. "...And Peregrin Took.", the wizard glared down at the other Hobbit dressed in chartreuse. "I might have known.", he nodded, looking rather peeved with the pair.

 

"What should we do with them, Mithrandir?", Haedirn glowered at the trembling Hobbits threateningly. "They almost caused a major accident out there!"

 

"I have an idea...", Gandalf smiled suspiciously as he thought of the perfect punishment...

 

* * *

 

Gandalf smiled in satisfaction as he watched both Merry and Pippin scrub all of the dirty party dishes and mugs in barrels of soapy water sullenly. The old wizard enjoyed a good puff of Old Toby on his pipe as he sipped on his mug of ale while watching over the two Hobbits. Haedirn stood by the sidelines cheering Bilbo with the other Hobbits as they cried "Speech! Speech!" - they wanted Bilbo to give his birthday speech. Bilbo stood up on the wooden stage and bowed in gratitude to the cheering crowd.

 

"Speech!", Frodo cried out with a wide grin.

 

"Speech!", Haedirn echoed and Bilbo cleared his throat before he spoke.

 

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!", Bilbo pointed to a cheering group of Hobbits. "Tooks and Brandybucks!", another group cheered aloud. "Grubbs! Chubbs! Burrowses! Hornblowers! Bolgers! Bracegirdles! Goodbodies! Brockhouses!", each group of Hobbits that Bilbo announced was met with louder and louder cheers from the said group. "And Proudfoots!"

 

"Proudfeet!", a Hobbit with particularly large feet corrected Bilbo and everyone laughed heartily.

 

"Proudfoots. Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End.", Bilbo ignored the scathing scowls directed at him from his nasty relatives as the other Hobbits cheered him on.

 

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. I am eleventy-one years old! Yes, and alas...eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!", Bilbo was responded with tremendous cheers. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!", there was scattered applauses among the crowd as they tried to figure out if that was a compliment or an insult while Frodo, Gandalf and Haedirn snickered to themselves in amusement.

 

"I have...things to do and I have put this off for far too long.", Haedirn's sharp eyes caught Bilbo's hand pulling something out of his waistcoat pocket and hold it behind his back with both hands as furtively as he could. "I regret to announce this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!", Bilbo glanced at the confused crowd before his eyes landed on an equally confused Frodo hesitantly and Haedirn could tell that something wasn't right.

 

"Goodbye.", Haedirn's sharp Elven ears barely caught Bilbo's whisper when her old Hobbit friend suddenly vanished into thin air before everyone's eyes.

 

 

Immediately everyone was thrown into an uproar. Frodo stared at the empty stool in disbelief while Haedirn exchanged surprised glances with a shocked Gandalf as the same thought surged through their minds - Bilbo must still have the One Ring! How else could he disappear like that?!

They knew that they had to confront Bilbo. And fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the story is inspired by a little imagine I found on Tumblr; if I remember correctly, it said `Imagine Bilbo crying when a child calls him "Mr. Boggins" because that's what Kili called him on their first meeting` or something like that. Credits to the original owner(s) of that Tumblr imagine ❤
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome~! ^_^


	5. Confrontations & Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn and Gandalf confront Bilbo about the Ring in efforts to make him give it up before Bilbo leaves the Shire and Bag End to Frodo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, chickadees~! It's been too long since I was on here and I apologise - college kept me extremely busy and stressed, but I'm back now for three weeks! Yay~! :D

"Mithrandir!", Haedirn rushed over to Gandalf's side, the wizard already on his feet as soon as Bilbo had vanished before their very eyes. "Bilbo! H-he just--!"

 

"Yes, I know.", Gandalf narrowed his eyes. "Come. We must hurry.", at that, the pair set off hurrying towards Bag End as the Hobbits murmured and hurried about in an excited uproar in a search for Bilbo.

 

"Where are we going, Mithrandir?", Haedirn asked as they managed to escape from the mass of Hobbits and onto the dirt road.

 

"Back to Bag End.", Gandalf's eyes narrowed knowingly as the two of them flew up the hill soundlessly towards Bilbo's house. "I have a feeling Bilbo will head back there first..."

 

When the two of them reached Bag End, Haedirn hurriedly pushed the round blue door open and Gandalf hurried in before the she-elf shut the door behind them, the both of them heading into the sitting room. They didn't have to wait long because minutes later, they heard the front door creak open and Bilbo's familiar laugh followed by a pattering of feet and the sound of a wooden stick knocking against the walls. Bilbo strode into the room with a large grin, a long staff and two scrolls in his hands, still chuckling away.

 

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever?", Gandalf raised an unamused eyebrow at Bilbo, startling the Hobbit who was obviously surprised to find his friends sitting in his house.

 

"Come on, Gandalf! Did you see their faces?", Bilbo grinned as he packed the scrolls away into a large knapsack.

 

"There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly.", Gandalf said sternly as he approached the Hobbit.

 

"It was just a bit of fun.", Bilbo turned to Gandalf with an innocent grin.

 

"Magic rings are dangerous, Bilbo.", Haedirn chided gently. "We can't control their influence on us and we don't want it to happen to you.", she laid a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder gently as his nonchalant expression deflated at the sight of the wizard's firm stare and the she-elf's concerned gaze.

 

"Oh, you both are probably right as usual...", the Hobbit sighed in defeat as he continued packing stuff in his knapsack. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?", Bilbo turned to his friends with a worried expression after grabbing his smoking pipe from the mantlepiece.

 

"Four eyes.", Gandalf nodded at Bilbo.

 

"As often as we can spare them.", Haedirn added reassuringly as the Hobbit grabbed a large book with a red cover.

 

"I'm leaving everything to him.", Bilbo told them both.

 

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?", Gandalf raised a suspicious eyebrow at Bilbo pointedly who was still packing items into his knapsack.

 

"Yes, yes.", Bilbo nodded distractedly. "It's in an envelope over there on the mantlepiece.", the Hobbit jerked his thumb towards the fireplace, still distracted with his packing.

 

Gandalf nodded, his expression still contorted with suspicion as he shuffled towards the direction that Bilbo pointed. Haedirn frowned in confusion as she looked at the mantlepiece where there was no such envelope in sight.

 

"No... Wait, it's...here in my pocket.", Haedirn noticed Bilbo's expression go almost blank with guilty surprise as he reached into the pocket of his waistcoat and pulled out a thick gold ring that he stared at intently as if deep in thought.

 

 

"Isn't that...isn't that odd now?", Bilbo mumbled to himself as he caressed the ring tenderly. "Yet...after all, why not?", the Hobbit inhaled deeply. "Why shouldn't I keep it?", he frowned.

 

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo.", Gandalf took a step towards his friend, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

 

"It's for your own good, Bilbo. Is that so hard?", Haedirn spoke gently, concern for the old Hobbit lacing her voice.

 

"Well, no...", Bilbo turned to glance at her and shrugged before turning his attention back to the ring, a frown etching itself across his weathered face slowly in an almost sinister manner. "...And yes...", the old Hobbit's breath began to become erratic with emotion as he kept on murmuring to himself. "Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it. It came to me!", he barked at the end almost angrily as Gandalf and Haedirn exchanged a glance, concern rising in their chests at their friend's odd behaviour.

 

"There's no need to get angry.", Gandalf tried to tell Bilbo.

 

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!", Bilbo snapped. "It's mine~... My own~...", the Hobbit crooned lovingly as he caressed the ring in an almost sensual manner. "My precious~", his entire demeanour turned sinister, a shudder coursing down Haedirn's spine at the familiar eerie tone - there was only one grotesque creature in all of Middle-Earth who behaved as such...

 

 

"Precious?", Gandalf's eyes widened in surprise and recognition. "It's been called that before, but not by you."

 

"What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?!", Bilbo snarled in an almost feral manner at Gandalf, Haedirn jumping slightly from shock at the sudden change in the Hobbit.

 

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough.", Gandalf stated sternly, his voice rising in volume.

 

"You both want it for yourselves!", Bilbo cried out accusingly as he shook his fists as if he really were willing to fight Gandalf and Haedirn for the ring.

 

"BILBO BAGGINS!", Gandalf roared angrily as he seemed to rise to his full height, his voice echoing in an almighty boom and his shadow growing wider to encase the entire house in darkness.

 

Bilbo instantly lost all the fight in him as he was flung back against the nearest wall, his expression contorting into one of disbelief and fear at Gandalf's anger. Haedirn cried out in shock and fell to her knees, stumbling slightly as she braced herself against the nearest wall.

 

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS!", the wizard's voice boomed powerfully. "I am not trying to rob you and neither is Haedirn!", Gandalf began to calm down and his voice softened as the atmosphere of the room began to quieten down before he stared at the old Hobbit with a gentle stare. "We're trying to help you."

 

"We're trying to do what's best for you, Bilbo. Please understand that.", Haedirn came up from behind Gandalf and knelt before the Hobbit with a soft smile.

 

Sobbing softly, Bilbo tottered over to the two and hugged them both. Haedirn hugged her friend tightly as Gandalf too wrapped his arms around the old Hobbit to comfort him.

 

"All your long years we've been friends...trust us as you once did.", Gandalf looked at Bilbo gently. "Let it go.", he urged gently as the Hobbit frowned slightly.

 

"Please, Bilbo.", Haedirn urged softly. "It's for your own sake. We would not do this if it would hurt you."

 

"...You're right, Haedirn.", Bilbo nodded at his friends, his eyes wet and his cheeks stained with tears. "You're both right - the ring must go to Frodo.", he sniffed before grabbing his knapsack and heading towards his front door. "It's late and the road is long... Yes, it is time.", the Hobbit nodded as he opened his door, staring out into the dark quiet night.

 

"Bilbo?.", Gandalf called, his voice questioning as it drew out in a warning tone. "The ring is still in your pocket.", the wizard reminded the Hobbit gravely as he shuffled to the front door slowly.

 

"Oh... Yes...", the old Hobbit hesitated as he hesitantly reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out the ring with a trembling hand.

 

Gandalf and Haedirn watched closely as Bilbo stared at the ring in his shaking palm intently. With an action that seemed to require all of his willpower, Bilbo slowly tilted his hand and allowed the ring to slide off his palm, the thick gold band landing on the floor with a resonating thud, before heading out the door. The two exchanged an inaudible sigh of relief before they followed the Hobbit outside.

Bilbo staggered out of Bag End, pale and trembling as if his loss of the ring had weakened him greatly, and inhaled the crisp night air deeply as Gandalf and Haedirn stepped out too. The moon cast a pale glow all around the three of them and the night was quiet and peaceful with crickets chirping merrily, the cool air nipping at their skin lightly.

 

"I've thought up an ending for my book.", Bilbo declared quietly before turning to face his friends with a forlorn expression. " _ **'And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days.'**_ "

 

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend.", Gandalf said gently with a warm smile as he knelt before Bilbo, his eyes full of hope for the old Hobbit.

 

"Goodbye, Gandalf.", Bilbo said solemnly as he extended his hand to the wizard.

 

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo.", Gandalf smiled gently as he clasped Bilbo's wrinkled hand in his and shook it gently before throwing him a knowing wink.

 

The old Hobbit smiled slowly before turning to Haedirn who knelt down before him. They exchanged a warm smile before Haedirn's expression slowly started to turn sorrowful and Bilbo lightly patted her hair, his own eyes brimming with tears - the two had become really close and for Haedirn to see Bilbo leave, it was as if the last of the Erebor company was going away and she would never see him again.

 

"I suppose this is where we must part, dear Haedirn.", Bilbo smiled valiantly, trying not to cry.

 

"If this is truly the end, I'm proud to have called you my friend, dearest Bilbo.", Haedirn smiled sadly, a tear trailing down her cheek slowly before Bilbo used his thumb to wipe it away. _"Namaarie, mellonamin."_ , she whispered with a small smile as she and the Hobbit embraced each other before Bilbo pulled away and turned to the road with a serene smile.

 

"The road goes ever on and on~...", Bilbo hummed to himself quietly as he disappeared down the lane and into the oily darkness of the night, the song fading away gradually.

 

"Till our next meeting.", Haedirn heard Gandalf murmur softly and she felt her heart break as soon as Bilbo was out of sight - it felt as if she had just lost another one of those close to her heart again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Namaarie, mellonamin." - "Farewell, my friend." (Elvish)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	6. Findings & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bilbo leaves Bag End, Haedirn and Gandalf travel to Minas Tirith to investigate further about the Ring's true identity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rather short chapter; college is keeping me busy =="

As soon as Bilbo had disappeared down the dark road, Haedirn and Gandalf turned back into Bag End. At their feet, the Ring laid on the stone floor with a cold and malicious glint. Gandalf circled the thick gold band with a puzzled expression as Haedirn stood to the side, eyeing the Ring anxiously.

 

"Mithrandir, what are you doing?!", Haedirn panicked as Gandalf bent down and slowly began to reach for the ring.

 

"Don't worry, Haedirn.", Gandalf reassured the she-elf, but just as his fingers brushed the Ring, something instantly flashed right in front of their eyes for a brief moment.

 

 

Haedirn let out a cry of shock as the eerie red and gold flames of Sauron's Eye flashed before her eyes. Gandalf instantly withdrew his hand and looked up as he and the she-elf exchanged glances, one of fear and the other of concern...

 

* * *

 

It felt like forever as Gandalf sat in front of the fire deep unthought as he smoked his pipe, whilst Haedirn curled up next to the wizard with her back to the fire as her wide and fearful eyes swam with thoughts, the she-elf glancing anxiously at the Ring every now and then. She couldn't get the way Bilbo had acted while under the Ring's influence and it seemed that Gandalf was disturbed by it too, the wizard murmuring to himself every so often as the calming scent of pipe-weed floated around their faces.

 

"Riddles in the dark...", Gandalf mumbled thoughtfully, his eyes alight with the flickering flames of the fireplace.

 

"Bilbo! Bilbo!", Frodo's voice echoed from outside and the young Hobbit suddenly burst into Bag End, but Gandalf didn't seem to notice as he didn't even acknowledge the Hobbit's sudden appearance.

 

"Frodo!", Haedirn perked her head up.

 

"Miss Haedirn! Gandalf!", Frodo blinked in surprise and started to make his way over to the pair when his foot touched the Ring.

 

Frodo looked down in curiosity and picked up the Ring before approaching the two in the living room slowly, his big baby blue eyes wide with realisation.

 

"...He's gone, isn't he?", Frodo asked quietly. "He talked for so long about leaving... I didn't think he'd really do it.", the young Hobbit looked downcast.

 

"I'm sorry, Frodo.", was all Haedirn could whisper as she gently patted Frodo's raven curls comfortingly.

 

"My precious... Precious... My own...", Gandalf kept mumbling those words to himself repeatedly, still locked in deep thought.

 

"Gandalf?", Frodo called Gandalf softly as he approached the wizard, the Ring laying in the palm of his hand, and Haedirn watched quietly as her wizened friend turned to look at the golden object in the Hobbit's palm.

 

"Bilbo's ring.", Gandalf looked at Frodo before standing up to hurriedly sort through Bilbo's papers. "He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End...", the wizard presented an empty envelope to Frodo who placed the Ring inside. "...Along with all his possessions.", he added as he sealed the envelope with hot wax before handing it to the young Hobbit.

"The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight.", Gandalf instructed Frodo who took the now sealed envelope hesitantly. "Come, Haedirn.", the wizard called Haedirn who immediately began to follow him out of Bag End.

 

"Where are we going, Mithrandir?", Haedirn questioned as they headed for the door, Frodo tailing after them both.

 

"There are things that I must see to. And I need your help as well.", Gandalf answered as they hurried down the small hallway, being careful not to bump his head on the ceiling or against any of the swinging lanterns.

 

"What things?", Frodo piped up curiously.

 

"Questions.", Gandalf responded as he grabbed his staff. "Questions that need answering.", he stared at Frodo firmly as Haedirn grabbed her cloak and weapons before opening the door for them both.

 

"But you two have only just arrived!", Frodo exclaimed in dismay. "I don't understand...", Gandalf stopped short in his tracks and Haedirn looked back at the young Hobbit worriedly.

 

"Neither do I.", Gandalf whispered gravely as he turned to Frodo. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe.", the wizard patted the young Hobbit's shoulder gently before flying out the door and into the dark night. "Haedirn, come! We must make haste at once!"

 

"Yes, Mithrandir!", Haedirn nodded, but turned to Frodo once more. "We'll be back soon, Frodo. Stay safe until then, okay?", she knelt down and gently ruffled the Hobbit's curly dark hair.

 

"Miss Haedirn, what's going on?", Frodo asked anxiously.

 

"I don't know, Frodo.", Haedirn shook her head apologetically. "For now, you'll just have to trust Mithrandir, alright?", Frodo nodded reluctantly. "Good. Be well, Master Baggins.", the she-elf placed a gentle kiss on the Hobbit's forehead before swiftly hurrying after Gandalf who had already mounted his horse.

 

Haedirn whistled for Tinnuroch shortly and leapt onto the stallion's back as he galloped by the gate of Bag End, following after Gandalf down the dark and windy roads of the Shire.

 

"Where are we going, Mithrandir?", Haedirn questioned as Tinnuroch caught up with Gandalf.

 

"To Gondor. Hopefully the answers I seek will be there.", Gandalf stated solemnly as they rode out of the Shire hurriedly...

 

* * *

  

After many months of travelling by horseback, Gandalf and Haedirn galloped across a tiny hill that overlooked Minas Tirith, the city's white walls gleaming beautifully like polished silver with the twilight rays of the setting sun. In the distance laid the saw-toothed mountains of Mordor; beyond their jagged peaks, a thick dark cloud of billowing smoke hovered across the blood red sky and cast a nightmarish pall across the plains below while behind their rocky silhouettes, lightning sliced through the oily inkiness and golden lava was belched high into the bloody sky.

 

 

Haedirn and Gandalf stared at the looming horizon gravely and exchanged worried glances before spurring their horses on towards the White City. Hopefully whatever questions the wizard had about Bilbo's ring would be answered and its true identity unmasked...

 

* * *

 

It was late into the evening by the time Haedirn and Gandalf arrived at Minas Tirith, booked a room at an inn and made their way down to the lower depths of the Citadel. Haedirn kept silent throughout the entire walk as Gandalf asked an old man for directions to a certain chamber within the Citadel; the human led them down even further till they came to a rather dark, tiny room bursting at the seams with thousands of old books and scrolls; some of the manuscripts were so weathered that they looked as if they would crumble in your hands with just a light brush of your fingertips, almost every book was covered with at least a hundred ages' worth of dust and fine cobwebs were strung from the corners of books to edges of the shelves to the stone floor itself.

Gandalf thanked the old man who had shown them the way and as soon as the both of them were alone among the multitude of manuscripts and records, the wizard began sifting through the mountainous stacks of papers and piles of books, sending countless dust bunnies flying across the room and making Haedirn sneeze uncontrollably till her eyes watered.

 

"Don't just stand there, Haedirn! Help me!", Gandalf scolded Haedirn.

 

"What are we looking for exactly, Mithrandir?", Haedirn asked hoarsely, sniffling miserably as she rubbed her itching nose.

 

"The Account of Isildur.", Gandalf responded as he unceremoniously dumped a pile of papers into Haedirn's arms. "There is something bothering me about Bilbo's ring and I want to discover its identity quickly.", the wizard returned to searching another pile of books.

 

Haedirn sneezed and groaned in dismay as she set the weathered and dusty parchments down on a nearby table, hurriedly dusting her cloak and wrapping it around her face to keep out anymore dust from irritating her nose. How were they going to find the accounts of the High King of Gondor in this place? It would take them ages before they can find anything in this mess!

But Haedirn bit down her complaints and diligently helped Gandalf to search high and low amongst the countless manuscripts, scrolls, loose papers and books for the Account of the High King of Gondor...

 

* * *

 

Haedirn did not know how long they had been searching, but when she heard Gandalf exclaim that he had found the Account of Isildur, the she-elf turned around in surprise to see the wizard place a set of weathered papers strung with thick cobwebs on the wooden table and she rushed to her wizened friend's side as he began sifting through the papers hurriedly.

 

 

Haedirn sat down on the opposite side of the table and quietly watched as Gandalf flipped through more papers and read through them, all while smoking his pipe in thought and occasionally sipping on some ale that the she-elf had fetched for him whilst he was still sweeping through the room for that precious account. At one paper, Gandalf slowly put down his cup as his eyes scanned the words and Haedirn immediately rounded the table to read the parchment over the wizard's shoulder.

 

" _ **"The year 3434 of the Second Age..."**_ ", Gandalf mumbled to himself mostly. " _ **"...Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power."**_ ", that last line sent unpleasant shivers creeping down Haedirn's spine, but she listened gravely as Gandalf continued reading in a solemn tone.

" _ **"It has come to me...the One Ring! It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom; all those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain..."**_ ", Haedirn and Gandalf glanced down at the Elvish writing below the last paragraph of the account.

 

 

" _"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them."_ ", Haedirn read the line to herself in the Common Tongue softly and her heart just suddenly halted in her throat at those familiar words.

 

 _ **"The markings on the band begin to fade...the writing, which at first was clear as red flame, has all but disappeared...a secret now that only fire can tell..."**_ ", Gandalf's voice trailed off and the wizard turned to Haedirn, both of their eyes now wide with a shocking realisation - Bilbo's ring was indeed the One Ring that had been lost for 200 years!

 

"I knew it!", Haedirn exclaimed as she wrung her hands together fearfully. "Bilbo was holding the One Ring all this time! What are we going to do, Mithrandir?! We have to warn Frodo!", she began to race to the doorway.

 

"Haedirn, wait!", Gandalf called to the she-elf who halted in her tracks with an incredulous stare.

 

"Wait?! We can't wait any longer, Gandalf! Frodo must be warned at once!", Haedirn panicked.

 

"And he will be warned.", Gandalf promised. "But I must warn him myself. I want you to go to Bree and wait for us there; I need to inform Saruman and ask for his counsel first. If I am not at Bree before Frodo, you must take him to Imladris immediately, do you understand?", the wizard instructed firmly.

 

"Yes, Mithrandir.", Haedirn nodded obediently. "Tell Frodo to meet me in the Prancing Pony. I will inform Estel of this and we will be there waiting for him.", she told Gandalf who nodded in confirmation. "Be careful, Mithrandir.", Haedirn looked at the wizard worriedly as they exited the chamber hurriedly and raced back to the inn; dawn was beginning to creep over the sleepy blue horizon as the White City slowly began to return to life.

 

"I will.", Gandalf nodded as they reached the inn's stables and began untying their horses. "Stay safe, Haedirn.", the wizard clapped a firm hand on the she-elf's shoulder and she returned the gesture with a worried gaze.

 

"May the Valar protect you, _mellonamin_.", Haedirn nodded once at Gandalf as she swiftly mounted Tinnuroch before urging him forward and out of the stables. "Tinnuroch, we must hurry to Bree at once! Oh, please, _mellonamin_! Run as swiftly as you can!", she pleaded and Tinnuroch whinnied in understanding, galloping as fast as he could out of Minas Tirith.

 

As they sped across plains and past the mountains of Mordor, Haedirn sent a silent prayer to the Valar to protect both Gandalf and Frodo as well as herself and Tinnuroch as they made their way to Bree. She prayed fervently that Frodo would be kept safe on the way to Bree; she did not want to lose another one of her loved ones again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	7. Meet-Up In Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn makes it to Bree where she finds Aragorn at the Prancing Pony and explains the entire situation to him; Frodo and the others show up in Bree a couple of months later and events are set in motion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's on semester break now?! :D <3 I've missed you all so much! \\(T o T)/

It took Haedirn almost another full year to make it to Bree, but she finally made it just as night fell upon the little village. She dismounted Tinnuroch, pulling her cloak over her head swiftly, and led him towards the gates. The she-elf pounded on the heavy wooden gates and a little wooden square popped open, a disgruntled old man peeping out with tired eyes until he noticed her and eyed her warily.

 

"What do you want, woman?", the old man asked grumpily.

 

"I'm headed for the Prancing Pony to meet up with my brother.", Haedirn replied curtly.

 

The little window was shut before there was the sound of a chain being unlocked and a door in the gates swung open. The old man tottered to the gates with his lantern, its harsh fiery glare shining upon Haedirn who locked eyes with the old man.

 

"What business brings you to Bree at this ungodly hour?", the old man question Haedirn with a suspicious stare.

 

"I have to meet my brother at the inn. My business is my own.", Haedirn responded shortly.

 

"Alright, young miss, I meant no offence. 'Tis Old Harry's job to ask questions after nightfall.", the gatekeeper nodded as he stepped aside for the she-elf to enter. "There's talk of strange folk abroad...can't be too careful 'round these parts."

 

"Thank you.", Haedirn nodded gratefully as she led Tinnuroch in after her. "Here. For your troubles.", the she-elf dug into her purse and placed a couple of gold coins in Old Harry's weathered palm. "Come, _mellon_.", she mounted Tinnuroch again and they entered the bustling streets of Bree, avoiding pedestrians and wagons alike. As they crossed paths with the villagers, most of them recognised Haedirn by her fur hood and weapons and started to whisper her Ranger name 'Shadow' in low murmurs; the whispers followed them till they came to the inn of the Prancing Pony.

 

 

The sounds of merriment and drunken caterwauling echoed through the night as they drew closer to the inn. Haedirn left Tinnuroch tied up in an empty stable some distance away and entered the inn soundlessly; the stale aroma of human ale and the bitter scent of human sweat permeated the air as she strode to the bar counter where the owner Barliman Butterbur was serving customers.

 

 

One of the elderly men noticed Haedirn and nudged his friend nearby, pointing to the she-elf in hushed whispers. At this, Barliman turned around and noticed Haedirn, stiffening ever so slightly - Shadow had returned to Bree once more.

 

 

Barliman was an elderly plump man with wild tangled chestnut curls atop his balding head, an equally bushy moustache and wary hunter green eyes; he was dressed in loose dirty garments that smelled of stale beer and ale, bitter sweat and dishwater. Even though Haedirn had roomed in the Prancing Pony many times, everyone still feared her especially; then again, everyone around these parts feared strange folk they deemed 'dangerous'...and that often happened more times than Haedirn could count.

 

"I'd like my usual room, barkeep.", Haedirn spoke quietly, placing five gold coins on the counter.

 

"That Strider fellow has taken that room, miss.", Barliman's voice shook with uncertainty as he glanced at a hooded man sitting in the back of the bar. "I-I could ask him to move--"

 

"It's fine.", Haedirn interrupted smoothly. "Strider is with me.", with those words, the she-elf left the counter and strode to her usual table at the back where the hooded figure was smoking his pipe calmly.

 

 

As Haedirn made her way to the back, people glanced at her and soon there were hushed whispers and fearful murmurs of 'Shadow'. The hooded man noticed her and gestured to the empty seat next to him with a slight tilt of his head. Nodding once gratefully, the she-elf sat down and pulled out her own pipe as the rest of the inn resumed their conversations and drinking, albeit slightly softer for fear of the two Rangers sitting in the back now.

 

"You're late.", Aragorn remarked quietly with a slight teasing smirk.

 

"And for a good reason - the One Ring has been found.", Haedirn stated grimly as she lit her pipe and puffed away slowly.

 

"Really?", Aragorn turned to his sister with wide eyes hidden underneath his hood. "How?", he inquired, wanting to know the whole story.

 

Leaning closer to her brother, Haedirn began to narrate what happened from Bilbo's party in the Shire to her journey to Minas Tirith with Gandalf where they found the Account of Isildur. Aragorn listened intently with a grave expression, not interrupting Haedirn even once, until the story was done.

 

"...So Frodo and Sam should be here in Bree in about a week or so and we have to take them to Imladris.", Aragorn mused thoughtfully.

 

"Yes.", Haedirn nodded in confirmation. "But I fear what we have discovered and what Frodo has to do will set off more events in motion that we can truly comprehend...", she worriedly stared outside into the dark ominous night that loomed in the sleepy horizon...

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a little more than a week since Haedirn arrived at the Prancing Pony and met up with Aragorn and they were still waiting for Frodo's arrival. Once again, they were sitting at their table in the back of the inn and scanning the crowd for any sign of a pair of young Hobbits, but there were none. A rumble of thunder warned the two Rangers of an incoming downpour and they prayed that Frodo was still safe and on his way to Bree.

It was indeed a downpour that night and there was still no sign of Frodo. That is, until Haedirn noticed the inn door swing open, but no tall man walked through. Sitting up straight a little more, Haedirn could just make out four little figures that entered, but could not tell who they were until one of the figures spoke, attracting Barliman's attention.

 

"Excuse me."

 

"Frodo...!", Haedirn gasped softly when her sharp Elven ears allowed her to recognise the Hobbit's voice easily, attracting Aragorn's attention as well.

 

"He's here?", Aragorn looked at his sister.

 

"Yes. Let's wait a little longer before we take any action.", Haedirn murmured to her brother as she sat back down again.

 

"Good evening, little masters.", Barliman greeted cheerfully as he looked over the counter and down at the newcomers. "If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available, Mister...ahh...", the man trailed off, not knowing the Hobbit's name as he had never given one.

 

"Underhill. My name's Underhill.", Frodo piped up.

 

"Underhill? Hmmm....", Barliman didn't look convinced.

 

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?", Frodo asked.

 

"Gandalf?", Barliman frowned in puzzlement as he tried to recall who Gandalf was. "Gandalf... Gandalf...oh!", the man's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, yes! I remember... Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat?", he asked Frodo before shaking his head in bemusement. "Not seen him for six months."

 

"What do we do now?", Haedirn heard Sam whisper worriedly to Frodo.

 

For a few more moments in silence, Haedirn and Aragorn watched closely as Frodo and Sam appeared in the crowded bar with two more Hobbits - it looked like Merry and Pippin had joined Frodo and Sam as well, Haedirn thought to herself as the four young Hobbits secured a room upstairs before they sat at a table and were served refreshments.

 

 

Haedirn rolled her eyes in annoyance as Merry and Pippin hurried to the bar to order mugs of ale for themselves. She kept a close watch on Frodo especially as he sat at the table with Sam, looking downcast as he held his own mug of ale.

 

 

The two were trying to be inconspicuous, but with Merry and Pippin guzzling down human alcohol without a care in the world and Sam fidgeting nervously as he cast suspicious glances at everyone who passed by, it was hard for them to keep a low profile.

 

"Sam, he'll be here. He'll come.", Frodo reassured Sam after a full five minutes of anxiously sweeping gazes around the crowded inn.

 

Suddenly Merry returned with a huge mug of beer and plonked himself down in his seat next to Pippin who stared at the large mug in wonder and amazement.

 

"What's that?", a very intrigued Pippin asked.

 

"This, my friend, is a pint.", Merry stated proudly before moving in on his mug with glee.

 

"It comes in pints?", Pippin was stunned. "I'm getting one.", he declared as he got off his seat and unsteadily tottered towards the bar with his mug.

 

"You've got a whole half already!", Sam exclaimed in disbelief as he and Merry watched Pippin run straight to the bar.

 

Suddenly Sam looked up in the Rangers' direction and nudged Frodo, hinting towards Aragorn and Haedirn who were still hooded.

 

"Those fellows done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived.", Haedirn heard Sam mutter suspiciously.

 

"Excuse me.", Frodo gestured to Barliman who happened to be passing by their table with food for other customers. "Those two in the corner, who are they?"

 

Barliman glanced their way, widening his eyes ever so slightly at who Frodo was pointing at, before speaking in hushed whispers to the young Hobbit.

 

"They're some of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What their right names are, I never heard, but 'round here...they're known as Strider and Shadow.", Barliman spoke in a cautious tone. "Only things I heard 'bout them that they're partners and that Shadow especially is a dangerous one - she's a right killer, that one. Strikes ya in the dead of night when no one's around, only leaving the body to be found the day after.", he whispered before he left to serve more customers.

 

"Strider... Shadow...", Frodo murmured to himself as he glanced up in their direction, the burning pipe-weed illuminating their eyes in a mysterious and almost deadly fashion.

 

 

 

Frodo seemed to fiddle with his hands under the table nervously and sweat began to bead his forehead; his eyes fluttered close and his body swayed a little unsteadily... What was going on with the young Hobbit? Haedirn was about to stand up and intervene when Pippin's voice rang out as clear as a bell.

 

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins!", Pippin's voice seemed to snap Frodo out of his trace as the young dark-haired Hobbit's eyes flew wide open with fear and he turned to look at the other Hobbit who was chatting merrily with locals. "He's over there - Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin, twice removed from my father's side...if you follow me.", Pippin shrugged nonchalantly as Frodo hurriedly pushed his way through many Men to the bar.

 

"Pippin!", Frodo cried out urgently as he grabbed Pippin's sleeve, making the other Hobbit spill his beer.

 

"Steady on, Frodo!", Pippin exclaimed, accidentally pushing Frodo away and making him stumble backwards before landing on the floor.

 

At that instant, the entire inn fell silent and all attention was on Frodo; time seemed to slow down as Haedirn and Aragorn caught a glimpse of gold fly out of Frodo's hand. That cursed band of gold seemed to hover in the air for a split second before tumbling down...right onto Frodo's outstretched finger! The young Hobbit immediately vanished and a sharp intake of breath was heard collectively throughout the entire inn before the locals began to wonder and exclaim in surprise at the strange spectacle that just took place.

 

"Search for him.", was all Haedirn told Aragorn as they both leapt out of their seats and into the excitedly babbling crowd in search of Frodo.

 

After a minute or two, Haedirn noticed Frodo materialise out of the corner of her eye underneath a table. The young Hobbit was breathing heavily with relief, perspiration rolling down his now drenched skin. As she made her way towards him, Aragorn's hand reached under the table to grab the young Hobbit by the collar and drag him away, pressing him against the wall.

 

"You draw far too much attention to yourself,... ** _Mr. Underhill_**.", Aragorn hissed Frodo's alias sarcastically before dragging him upstairs, Haedirn following close behind them.

 

Aragorn pushed Frodo into the Hobbits' room once the young Hobbit led them there and Frodo fell to the floor on his face by the fireplace before he stumbled upright.

 

"Couldn't you be a bit gentler at least, Estel?", Haedirn murmured to her brother as she shut the door behind them.

 

"Who are you both?", Frodo glanced at the two of them with wide, frightened eyes. "What do you want?", the two Rangers met his fearful stare.

 

"A little more caution from you...that is no trinket you carry.", Aragorn warned as he and Haedirn headed to the window to look out for any intruders.

 

"I carry nothing.", Frodo said defensively as Aragorn licked his fingers and extinguished the candles.

 

"Indeed? We can avoid being seen if we wish, but to disappear entirely...", Haedirn mused as she and Aragorn simultaneously swept their hoods from their heads. "...That is a rare gift, Master Frodo.", she stared the young Hobbit dead in the eyes.

 

"Miss Haedirn!", Frodo exclaimed and ran into Haedirn's arms, the she-elf hugging him protectively as she patted his curls fondly, before he turned to look at Aragorn. "And who are you?"

 

"Are you frightened?", Aragorn asked.

 

"...A little.", Frodo admitted, clutching onto Haedirn for protection.

 

"Not nearly frightened enough. We know what hunts you.", Aragorn, Haedirn and Frodo turned their heads to the door at the commotion of running feet before the door swung open and Sam, Merry and Pippin burst in the doorway, while Aragorn and Haedirn deftly drew their swords in defence. Sam was squaring off with his bare fists while Merry brandished a candelabra and Pippin a chair.

 

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!", Sam shouted bravely at Aragorn.

 

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit...", Aragorn and Haedirn sheathed back their swords, an amused smile playing at the corner of Aragorn's lips before he turned serious once more. "...But that alone will not save you."

 

"You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming.", Haedirn warned Frodo grimly as she gently brushed his dark curls from his face.

 

"Who's coming, Miss Haedirn?", Sam asked, hearing her from the doorway.

 

"Enemies, Master Gamgee.", Aragorn answered instead. "And dangerous ones at that."

 

"You must stay with us now. It is too dangerous for any of you to be alone now.", Haedirn told the Hobbits. "Grab whatever you have and follow us now.", the four Hobbits immediately began gathering their items at Haedirn's instructions.

 

"Frodo, are you sure we can trust them?", Merry hissed, glancing at Aragorn and Haedirn who were guarding the doorway.

 

"I don't trust this Strider fellow.", Sam muttered distrustfully.

 

"How do we even know he's a friend of Gandalf's?", Pippin asked worriedly.

 

"Miss Haedirn is here with us.", Frodo replied, looking at Haedirn's back where her long dark chocolate locks swept past her shoulders to the middle of her back and gleamed beautifully like polished silver with her numerous Elven beads tinkling together softly when she turned her head. "I trust Miss Haedirn; she'll protect us and she's a friend of Gandalf's.", he pointed out. "And if she trusts Strider, he must be on our side.", Frodo grabbed his knapsack and headed to the door with Sam, Merry and Pippin following close behind them with their backpacks.

 

Seeing that the Hobbits were ready, Aragorn took the lead and led the Hobbits out of the Prancing Pony Inn with Haedirn bringing up the rear. On the way out, she left Barliman a generous tip on the counter and soundlessly followed the little group out the door. Aragorn led them across the street to another inn and booked a room for six for the night; once they had acquired a new room, everyone unloaded their gear and the Hobbits got ready to sleep.

 

"Miss Haedirn, where's Gandalf?", Frodo asked worriedly.

 

"I was last with him before he went to Isengard to seek Saruman's council.", Haedirn shook her head apologetically. "I have not received any message from Mithrandir ever since. His only instructions were to make sure you were to get to a safe place."

 

Frodo nodded in understanding and headed to bed where Sam, Merry and Pippin were choosing their beds for the night. Haedirn sat by the window with Aragorn, keeping vigil over the almost deserted streets of Bree; from where they were sitting, they had a perfect view of the Prancing Pony Inn and the room above it which used to be the Hobbits' room. Now all they had to do was wait...

 

* * *

 

 

It was late into the night when they finally appeared - four hooded figures cloaked in nothing but black, wielding crude serrated swords in their armoured hands as they galloped down the empty streets of Bree on sinister-looking horses as dark as night.

 

"They're here.", Aragorn noted.

 

"Where are the other five?", Haedirn wondered quietly, so as not to wake the now sleeping Hobbits.

 

"They thought that only four of them would be enough to finish off the Hobbits.", Aragorn replied quietly.

 

The pair watched as the four cloaked figures stormed into the Prancing Pony like angels of Death while their horses waited outside, snorting with exhaustion. It was a few minutes of silence before there was a sudden slashing and hacking noise coming from the Hobbits' room, the horses rearing up and whinnying as if sharing in their Riders' pleasure and triumph. The four Hobbits awoke with a start as the Ringwraiths shrieked with rage moments later and fearfully huddled together as those furious screeches of nothing but pure evil and hatred echoed painfully in their ears all the way from across the street.

 

"...What are they?", Frodo asked fearfully as he got up and clung to Haedirn's arm tightly.

 

"They were once Men.", Haedirn whispered, her voice laced with pity, and Frodo looked at her questioningly.

 

"Great kings of Men.", Aragorn added solemnly as he briefly glanced at Frodo before turning his attention back to the streets. "Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will.", he and Haedirn watched as the four Ringwraiths mounted their horses and galloped away into the night.

 

 

"They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead.", Haedirn explained further in a soft and dangerous tone. "At all times, they feel the presence of the Ring...drawn to the power of the One...they will never stop hunting you.", she and Aragorn turned to face the Hobbits with grim expressions, their faces lit by the dying embers from the fireplace, as the four exchanged worried and fearful glances amongst themselves.

 

"Get some sleep, young Hobbits. We won't let any harm come to you.", Haedirn promised gently as she stood up from her seat.

 

"We move at first light.", Aragorn told the Hobbits as Haedirn led Frodo back to his bed and soundly tucked him in.

 

"Miss Haedirn?", Frodo called her quietly while Sam, Merry and Pippin settled back down to sleep despite their anxiety.

 

"Yes, Frodo?", Haedirn sat by his side on the bed as she stroked his curls from his face with motherly tenderness.

 

"Will they come back? ...The Ringwraiths, I mean...", he asked fearfully.

 

"They always do. But I will protect you with my life, Frodo. No matter what.", Haedirn promised firmly as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "Now get some sleep. It's a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.", the she-elf left Frodo to sleep as she resumed her post by the window once more.

 

"Rest first, _onónë_.", Aragorn said gently to his sister. "I'll take first watch.", he offered with a nod.

 

"Alright.", Haedirn nodded and pulled her hood over head head, falling asleep in her chair shortly, while Aragorn kept watch in case the Nazgûl returned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Onónë" - "Sister" (Quenya)
> 
> Should I have Legolas and Haedirn married just before they set off on the Quest? :3 What do you guys think? ^^ Yay or nay? And why?
> 
> Comments, feedback and the occasional kudos are more than welcome ^_^


	8. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Hobbits, Haedirn and Aragorn journey to Imladris, they are pursued by the Ringwraiths...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter for all of you~! Lots of love <3

"Frodo. Frodo, wake up. We must leave."

 

Frodo awoke with a start to find Haedirn shaking his shoulders gently. He sat up in bed to see Sam, Merry and Pippin beginning to wake up while Aragorn was packing up his gear.

 

"Where are we going, Miss Haedirn?", Frodo asked the she-elf as she grabbed her cloak and put it on.

 

"Your questions will be answered later, Master Frodo.", Aragorn answered instead as he handed Haedirn a water flask from which she took a couple of gulps from. "But for now, we must move now. We're taking you and your companions to a safe place."

 

As the four Hobbits began to gather their gear, Aragorn and Haedirn waited by the door and spoke in hushed whispers about what they had to do.

 

"As soon as we step out of Bree, we head straight for Imladris. The Nazgûl will still be pursuing us, so we must move as fast as we can.", Haedirn reminded her brother.

 

 _"Istan."_ , Aragorn nodded in understanding before the both of them turned to see the Hobbits slipping on their heavy knapsacks. "Let's go now.", he led the little group out of the inn with Haedirn bringing up the rear after she checked the room once more to make sure nothing was left behind.

 

It was nearly twilight when the little group left the inn and Haedirn took a small detour to the stables where she had left Tinnuroch. When her stallion companion caught her footsteps approaching him, he lifted his head and neighed softly in greeting as he swayed his mane lightly.

 

 _"Quel amrun, mellonamin."_ , Haedirn greeted her friend with a smile, petting him gently as he leaned his muzzle against her cheek. "Did you eat enough? Sleep well?", she asked and Tinnuroch lifted his muzzle in a nod. "Good, because we have to bring Master Frodo to Imladris as fast as we can. Ringwraiths are pursuing us, so we need your speed to help us, _mellon_.", Tinnuroch snorted in understanding and Haedirn mounted him, the horse trotting after the rest of the group who were just reaching the borders of Bree.

 

"Miss Haedirn?", the young Hobbits were astounded to see the she-elf ride up on her stallion.

 

"Saddle your stuff onto Tinnuroch's back. He's strong and can ease some of your burden that'll slow us down.", Haedirn dismounted Tinnuroch as Aragorn began to help load some of their gear onto her steed.

 

As soon as Tinnuroch was laden with their supplies, the little group set off once more in silence with Haedirn and Aragorn leading the party into a gloomy and overgrown forest. The four young Hobbits walked closely together; Sam, Merry and Pippin eyed especially Aragorn with wary eyes - Frodo seemed to trust Haedirn, but how trustworthy was the Man?

 

"Where are you taking us?", Frodo asked the two Rangers.

 

"Into the Wild.", Aragorn responded flatly.

 

"We need to pass through the Wild to get to our destination.", Haedirn turned back to glance at Frodo and offer a comforting smile before focusing on the road ahead.

 

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?", Merry whispered worriedly to Frodo as he glanced at Aragorn's back. "I mean...you seem to trust the she-elf a lot, but what about the Man?"

 

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler.", Frodo reasoned. "If Miss Haedirn trusts him, then he's our ally now as well. But if he turns on us, she'll protect us - I know she will."

 

"He's foul enough.", Merry grumbled.

 

"We have no choice but to trust him as well.", Frodo repeated.

 

"But where are they leading us?", Sam asked.

 

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee...to the house of Elrond.", Aragorn glanced behind him briefly before looking forward at the road again.

 

"Did you hear that, Mister Frodo? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!", Haedirn smiled slightly as she heard the pure excitement in Sam's voice.

 

* * *

 

The little group trekked on through the gloomy forest for three days till they came to the windswept Midgewater Moors which were the borders of the Midgewater Marshes. At around noon, the Hobbits suddenly stopped for a break and started to unstrap their knapsacks so that they could unload their gear when Haedirn and Aragorn stopped them.

 

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall.", Aragorn shook his head.

 

"What about breakfast?", Pippin inquired.

 

"You've already had it.", Haedirn frowned slightly.

 

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?", Pippin asked as if having two breakfasts in one day was the most normal thing in the world.

 

Aragorn stared at Pippin blankly and Haedirn rolled her eyes in annoyance before they both turned away with a shake of their heads. The Hobbits started to slip on their knapsacks once more to follow the two Rangers.

 

"I don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip.", Merry shook his head as he adjusted his knapsack and began walking.

 

"What about Elevenses?", Pippin was incredulous as he walked beside his best friend. "Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? ...They know about them, don't they?", he glanced at the hill that Aragorn and Haedirn disappeared over.

 

"I wouldn't count on it.", Merry sighed when an apple suddenly soared through the air and he deftly caught it.

 

With a grin, Merry patted Pippin's shoulder and walked off. Another apple flew through the air and smacked Pippin right in the forehead, stunning the surprised Hobbit.

 

"Pippin!", Merry called exasperatedly and Pippin hurriedly grabbed the apple from the ground before running to catch up with the others.

 

As they trudged on further toward the marshes, it began to rain. Everyone pulled the hoods of their cloaks over their heads, but the fabric was soon soaked through as the rain became heavier. The four young Hobbits trudged on tiredly behind the Rangers, looking hungry, exhausted and miserable.

They all reached the swamplands around midday; it was a long and tiring four-day trek through the dense marshes - everyone, the Hobbits especially, struggled through the thick muck that encased their legs underneath the marshes' murky waters and made them feel like lead. Bugs swarmed around the sweaty and exhausted travellers, but they kept pushing on forward.

 

"What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?", Merry panted with exhaustion as he slapped at the insects that bit him.

 

Pippin stepped in a particularly deep hole in the slime and lost his balance, falling face first into the muck. Sam almost lost his balance and would've fallen had not Haedirn, who happened to be walking by him, gripped his arm to steady him before helping Pippin to his feet. Frodo struggled to pull his feet up and out of the wet muck as he strode on. Aragorn heaved and pulled at Tinnuroch's reins when the stallion became stuck in a particular patch of wet mud, freeing him with Haedirn's help.

It was nightfall on the second day by the time they reached the drier edges of the Midgewater Marshes and everyone was physically drained from struggling through the mud. Haedirn started up a small campfire for the shivering Hobbits while Aragorn wandered off to hunt for dinner - Aragorn returned moments later with a dead dear slung over his shoulder and found the Hobbits waiting expectantly for food while Haedirn was feeding Tinnuroch and cleaning off some dried-up muck from his legs. Aragorn and the Hobbits roasted and ate some of the deer meat, storing the rest of the carcass away in a leather pouch, while Haedirn ate some apples they had picked from the trees growing by the moors.

 

"Sleep soon. We still have a lot of ground to cover before we can get to Rivendell.", Haedirn told the Hobbits as she adjusted her sword strapped to her belt.

 

It was a long and quiet night, save for a few crickets chirping away and the dying embers of the campfire crackling softly, as Aragorn and Haedirn kept watch over the camp. Aragorn began quietly humming an ancient Elven song so as to not wake any of the sleeping Hobbits up.

 

_"Tinúviel elvanui,_

_Elleth alfirin ethelhael,_

_O hon ring finnil fuinui,_

_A renc gelebrin thiliol."_

 

Haedirn listened quietly to the melancholy ballad as she and her brother smoked their pipes quietly, the scent of pipe-weed filling their noses with its heady scent and curling softly up into the night sky before disappearing.

 

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?", the two Rangers were startled momentarily by Frodo's inquisitive voice before relaxing quickly.

 

"`Tis the lady of Lúthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal.", Aragorn spoke solemnly.

 

"What happened to her?", Frodo whispered.

 

"...She died.", Aragorn answered simply, but sadly, and looked down at his hands.

 

"Get some sleep, Frodo.", Haedirn coaxed softly and the young Hobbit nodded, lying back down again.

 

Haedirn looked at her brother and gently held his tightly clenched hands, offering him a comforting smile as he looked back at her with tear-filled eyes. Aragorn slightly trembled and squeezed his sister's hands as she softly hummed an Elvish lullaby she used to sing to him and her own Faervel when they were both still very young, the gentle melody floating away in the wind...

 

* * *

 

Another four days later, the little party had reached the eastern edges of the Midgewater Marshes and journeyed through Weather Hills till they finally came to some crumbling ruins atop a hill around the late afternoon.

 

 

"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sûl.", Aragorn explained to the Hobbits as he paused momentarily to glance behind at the rest of the party. "We shall rest here tonight.", he led the little group on towards the ruins.

 

By dusk, the little party came to a stop in a small hollow halfway up Weathertop. Everyone, especially the Hobbits, were all muddy and exhausted from their long trek. Haedirn helped unload some of their essentials from Tinnuroch's back while Aragorn dropped four swords in front of the Hobbits' feet.

 

"These are for you. Keep them close.", Aragorn told the Hobbits as he looked at each and every one of them pointedly.

 

"We're going to have a look around. Stay here.", Haedirn told the Hobbits as she took her quiver from Tinnuroch's saddle and slung it over her shoulder. "And no fires - it will attract the Nazgûl to our whereabouts sooner.", she cautioned before she and Aragorn left to scout out the area, taking Tinnuroch with them.

 

* * *

 

"Still no sign of the Ringwraiths.", Aragorn noted, holding a flaming torch, as he and Haedirn scanned the area surrounding Weathertop on Tinnuroch's back.

 

"That's strange.", Haedirn mused suspiciously as she held Tinnuroch's reins in one hand and a torch in another. "They should've caught up with us by now... This is very unsettling...", she looked at Aragorn who seemed to return her troubled gaze.

 

Suddenly a horrendous shriek pierced the otherwise serene night sky and the Rangers' heads snapped towards the distant ruins of Amon Sûl - Ringwraiths! They had found the Hobbits!

 

"Frodo!", Haedirn cried out in alarm as she spurred Tinnuroch towards the ruins, her loyal companion galloping as fast as he possibly could back to the old tower while Aragorn held onto the saddle tightly to avoid being thrown off.

 

As they drew closer to the base of the hill, there was another bone-chilling shriek of excitement coming from the top of the ruins. Aragorn and Haedirn hurriedly dismounted from Tinnuroch and they both began scaling the ruins of the tower as fast as they possibly could towards the top to save the Hobbits. The two Rangers heard Frodo scream in agony just as they reached the ruins and jumped in between the Nazgûl and Frodo, protecting the Hobbit.

 

 

"Frodo!", Sam rushed to Frodo and knelt beside him as the two Rangers battled the five Ringwraiths.

 

Haedirn grunted with effort as she pushed back a Ringwraith she was battling while Aragorn kept the others at bay with his torch. The Ringwraith shrieked angrily at her and pushed her back with incredible strength, sending the she-elf stumbling backwards. It rushed at her and tried to stab her, but with lightning reflexes, she repelled the attack and slashed at the Nazgûl with swift strokes before swinging her torch at the hooded figure.

Aragorn swung his torch and ducked oncoming attacks, finally catching one of the Ringwraiths' cloaks with his torch and setting it ablaze. It screeched and flailed about as if in great pain, dropping its sword. The flaming Ringwraith stumbled backwards and collided with one of his allies, spreading the flames to the other Ringwraith who shrieked and danced around in an attempt to extinguish the fires.

The remaining Ringwraiths began to flee from the ruins, shrieking in fear as Aragorn and Haedirn swung their flaming torches at them. Haedirn chased them off the hilltop and made sure that they had truly fled before turning back to help her brother fight off the last Ringwraith who was still circling the Hobbits and looking for an opportunity to strike. She slashed at the Ringwraith with her sword, but it repelled her attack and slashed at her, narrowly missing her chest by inches; Aragorn used this distraction to throw his torch at the Ringwraith and with deadly precision, it struck the creature directly in its face and it finally fled from the summit, screeching in agony and fear.

 

"Strider! Miss Haedirn!", Sam called desperately as the two Rangers hurriedly glanced around to make sure that there were no more Nazgûl lurking in the shadows.

 

Hearing Sam's cry and Frodo's pained whimpers, the two of them immediately knelt by Frodo's side. Haedirn's amethyst eyes were wide with fear and concern as she tried to find Frodo's wound, finally removing the young Hobbit's cloak to see a bloodstained sleeve and further revealed blood streaming down Frodo's shoulder from a deep stab wound.

 

"Help him!", Sam pleaded as Aragorn picked up a blade that was lying close to Frodo.

 

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade.", Aragorn stated grimly, looking at the dagger.

 

The blade suddenly crumbled into dust and vanished like smoke on the swift cold winds before Aragorn threw down the dark hilt in disgust.

 

 

"This is beyond our skill to heal.", Haedirn reported gravely with a shake of her head as she cradled Frodo in her arms in a motherly embrace.

 

"He needs Elvish medicine.", Aragorn said urgently as they all hurried down from the ruins to the base of the hill where Tinnuroch was waiting for them. "Haedirn, get Frodo to Rivendell as fast as you can! We'll catch up!", he told his sister as the Hobbits hurriedly grabbed their knapsacks from their campsite.

 

"The furthest I can get before Tinnuroch gets tired is the Trollshaws in three to four days at best. We'll meet you there.", Haedirn placed Frodo upright on the saddle before mounting Tinnuroch.

 

"Understood.", Aragorn nodded urgently.

 

"But we're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!", Sam exclaimed worriedly as he ran up to Tinnuroch. "Please take me with you! I have to look out for Mister Frodo too! I made a promise to Gandalf that I would take care of him on this journey!", he pleaded.

 

"Help him up, Aragorn. I could do with an extra pair of hands helping me nurse Frodo.", Haedirn nodded and Aragorn offered no objections, hurriedly lifting Sam up onto the saddle behind Haedirn. "Hold onto me tight, Master Gamgee!", she instructed firmly as Tinnuroch reared up with a whinny. "We'll meet you at the Trollshaws!", Haedirn told Aragorn before Tinnuroch galloped away into the night, leaving Aragorn, Merry and Pippin in the dust.

 

"Sam!", Sam looked up quickly when Haedirn urgently called his name. "I need you to be on high alert at all times out here! Those Wraiths will be back for Frodo, so I need you to warn me if you see them coming!"

 

"Yes, Miss Haedirn!", Sam withdrew his sword and kept a sharp lookout for danger.

 

"Hold on, Frodo...!", Haedirn held the wounded Hobbit against her chest protectively with one arm as she held onto the reins with her other hand and urged Tinnuroch on faster. _"Hortho, mellonamin! Frodo harn!"_ , she exclaimed fearfully and Tinnuroch neighed in understanding, snorting with effort as he galloped as fast as he could through the night.

 

"Gandalf... Gandalf?...", Frodo wheezed feverishly, barely conscious and his head lolling about like a rag doll's.

 

As Tinnuroch galloped tirelessly through the long night even till dawn broke through the sleepy sky, Haedirn sent prayer after prayer to the Valar for them to spare Frodo's life and that help would arrive in time for the young Hobbit - she couldn't lose another loved one; she just couldn't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Istan." - "I know." (Quenya)  
> "Quel amrun, mellonamin." - "Good morning, my friend." (Sindarin)  
> "Tinúviel elvanui, elleth alfirin ethelhael, o hon ring finnil fuinui a renc gelebrin thiliol." - "Tinúviel the elven-fair, immortal maiden elven-wise, about him cast her night-dark hair and arms like silver glimmering." (Strider's song - Teleran)  
> "Amon Sûl" - "Hill of Wind" (Sindarin)  
> "Hortho, mellonamin! Frodo harn!" - "Hurry, my friend! Frodo is hurt!" (Sindarin)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the occasional kudos are more than welcome ^_^


	9. Chased Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn takes Frodo to Imladris with the help of a dear friend, but they are pursued even further by the Nazgûl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my story updating is slower than a tortoise~! ^^" I've been really busy with college, chores and other activities, so...I'm sorry!!! OTL

After three days of nonstop riding through the land, Tinnuroch came to a halt at the Trollshaws by morning, snorting heavily with exhaustion. Haedirn carried a hoarsely wheezing Frodo off Tinnuroch's back as Sam tumbled off himself.

 

"Sam!", Sam rushed to Haedirn's side as she pressed a handful of small green leaves and a water skin into his hands. "While I take care of Tinnuroch quickly, you need to help Frodo. Pour water on these leaves while crushing them before you apply it on Frodo's wound - it will slow down the effects of the Morgul blade's poison."

 

 

"Kingsfoil?", Sam questioned, looking at the leaves. "But, Miss Haedirn, this is a weed!"

 

"Athelas is not a weed, Samwise!", Haedirn replied impatiently. "Just trust me and use it to save Frodo!", she hurried off to Tinnuroch's side where her faithful stallion was panting heavily - not a good sign.

 

" _Lle ume quel, mellonamin._ Now let me take care of you.", Haedirn began giving Tinnuroch water which he gladly accepted, drinking desperately to recover his strength.

 

Little by little, Tinnuroch's laboured breathing eased into deeper and calmer breaths. Haedirn hugged her stallion's neck and started weeping out of pure joy - she was so afraid she would lose her lifelong companion for a moment. But she had another loved one to worry about now - making sure that Tinnuroch was alright first, Haedirn patted her stallion gently before returning to Frodo's side where Sam was applying more Athelas to the stab wound.

 

"How is his condition?", Haedirn knelt down and looked at Frodo - his forehead was covered in a sheen of perspiration, his baby blue eyes were red-rimmed and clouded over and his breathing was becoming hoarse and high-pitched.

 

 

"No... No, no, no, no!", Haedirn brought out more Athelas and crushed them with water in her hands while Sam dabbed at the sweat coating Frodo's forehead. "Hold him down in case he starts struggling again.", she told Sam who nodded and pinned Frodo's arms down.

 

 _"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin hon leitho o-ngurth."_ , the she-elf chanted solemnly as she applied the crushed Athelas leaves to Frodo's stab wound, the young Hobbit screaming in agony and thrashing about wildly underneath Sam who struggled to hold him still.

 

Haedirn continued chanting the Elvish healing spell as she treated Frodo's wound while Sam held his friend down, but it seemed that her efforts were not enough - Frodo's breathing continued to sound hoarse and the clouded look in his eyes did not seem to clear one bit.

 

"Miss Haedirn, we're all out of Kingsfoil!", Sam reported worriedly after rifling through her medicine pouch for more of the precious plant.

 

"Go find some more, Sam! Hurry!", Haedirn commanded to which Sam obediently hurried away into the woods with one of the she-elf's daggers. "Frodo, please fight it! Don't give in!", she pleaded with the young Hobbit desperately, clutching him to her chest like a protective mother.

 

All day without rest, Haedirn continued to heal Frodo while Sam dashed back and forth collecting Kingsfoil and guarding both of them. It was late into the evening by the time Aragorn, Merry and Pippin caught up with the three of them.

 

 _"Onónë!"_ , Haedirn turned to see Aragorn dash up behind her with Merry and Pippin hurrying behind him. "How is Frodo?", her brother knelt beside her and looked at Frodo quickly before the two shared a grave expression - Frodo was getting worst despite Haedirn's best efforts.

 

"We're still two days from Rivendell! He's not going to make it much longer!", Sam shouted desperately.

 

"We're doing everything we can to the best of our abilities, Sam. I won't let Frodo die, I promise.", Haedirn turned to Sam with determination in her own eyes. "The best we can do now is keep applying Athelas to his wounds to try and slow down the poison."

 

"He's going cold.", Aragorn noted gravely, touching Frodo's forehead.

 

"Is he going to die?", Pippin asked fearfully.

 

Everyone, save for Frodo who was breathing shallowly, looked out into the dark distance as the screech of a Ringwraith pierced the night air and echoed across the plains. The two Rangers turned to Frodo again whose every inhale sounded like the screech of a Ringwraith and every exhale sounded shallow and hoarse.

 

"He is passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them.", Aragorn told Haedirn gravely.

 

Another cry of a Ringwraith echoed through the air and the Hobbits shuddered fearfully.

 

"They're close.", Merry whispered nervously and Frodo let out a sudden gasp of pain, everyone's attention turning back to him immediately.

 

"Aragorn, Sam. I need more Athelas!", Haedirn ordered the two as she used up more of the leaves to apply to Frodo's wound.

 

"Right!", Sam hurried off into the forest again with Aragorn.

 

"Merry! Pippin!", the two remaining Hobbits perked up attentively. "I need you to hold Frodo down while I apply the leaves to his wound!", they obeyed immediately, Merry pinning down Frodo's arms and Pippin Frodo's legs.

 

As Haedirn applied the Athelas to Frodo's wound continually, Frodo screamed in pain and thrashed about wildly as Merry and Pippin struggled to hold their friend down securely. Haedirn applied more Athelas and kept chanting the healing spell; slowly Frodo began to relax again, but his laboured breaths did not cease.

Suddenly she heard Tinnuroch whinny as a horse galloped towards them and Haedirn turned to see an Elven woman dressed in mud-splattered hunting gear riding towards them swiftly. As the woman leapt down from her horse and hurried towards them, Haedirn set her eyes upon the newcomer's familiar dark tousled hair and beautiful grey-blue eyes like the sea after a raging storm.

 

 

"Arwen!", Haedirn cried out in surprise and happiness.

 

 _"Haedirn! Onónë!"_ , Arwen was equally shocked and happy and embraced her older sister tightly.

 

"Who is she?", Pippin asked softly, he and Merry shell-shocked with awe, as Aragorn and Sam burst into the clearing right behind Arwen.

 

"She's another Elf.", Sam responded, just as surprised.

 

"Where is he? Where's Frodo?", she asked her sister urgently and knelt beside the Hobbit when Haedirn showed him to her sister.

 

 _"Frodo, Im Arwen. Telin let thaed. Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad."_ , Arwen whispered gently to the wheezing Hobbit. "Frodo?", she called his name again as the Hobbit wheezed weakly. "He is fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to our father.", Arwen looked at Haedirn worriedly as Aragorn lifted Frodo onto Arwen's horse.

 

Tinnuroch whinnied and tried to stand, but he was still greatly weakened from three days of nonstop galloping, so he fell back down to the ground. Haedirn rushed over to her companion's side and gently stroked his muzzle as she tenderly whispered comforting Elvish words to him; Tinnuroch whinnied again worriedly and the she-elf smiled sadly.

 

"Not this time, _mellonamin_. You have pushed yourself too much for our sake and I do not want to lose you.", Haedirn whispered gently as she patted his muzzle tenderly. "You have yet to regain your strength fully, so Aragorn will look after you in my absence while Asfaloth brings us to Imaldris. I will meet with you again soon, alright?", she patted her horse's muzzle and quickly went to her sister's side as Tinnuroch neighed desperately, wanting to follow his companion.

 

"Where are you taking him?", Pippin fretted as Aragorn made Frodo comfortable on Asfaloth's saddle.

 

"I've been looking for you both for two days. There are five Wraiths behind you; where the other four are, I do not know.", Arwen spoke with her sister and Aragorn gravely.

 

 _"Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon."_ , Aragorn looked at Arwen as he told her to stay behind.

 

 _"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im."_ , Arwen reasoned with Aragorn. " _Onónë_  can come with me; she can protect us and we will protect Frodo.", the pair glanced at Haedirn who nodded her agreement.

 

 _"Andelu i ven."_ , Aragorn turned to Arwen worriedly as he clasped her hand tightly.

 

"What are they saying?", Pippin muttered, still looking on in awe, as Merry shrugged in question as well.

 

 _"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon."_ , Arwen reasoned with Aragorn once more before clasping his hand back and staring deep into his dark worried eyes. "I do not fear them.", she whispered boldly to him.

 

 _"Uuma dela, Estel."_ , Haedirn reassured her brother, clapping a hand on his shoulder firmly. "I will keep them both safe."

 

Aragorn looked at Haedirn before turning back to Arwen, not wanting to let her go on such a perilous journey. But he knew that Haedirn would protect Arwen, although he wished to not endanger his sister's life as well. Finally he acquiesced and handed Arwen her reins with a heavy heart.

 

 _"Be iest lîn."_ , Aragorn nodded and Arwen gave him a reassuring smile before she and Haedirn mounted Asfaloth, supporting Frodo in between them. "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back.", he told her firmly and Arwen nodded. "Haedirn, protect them both.", he looked at his sister.

 

"I will. Look after the Hobbits and Tinnuroch for me.", Haedirn nodded and wrapped an arm around Frodo to support him as she held the saddle with her free hand.

 

 _"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!"_ , Arden cried and Asfaloth sprung through the woods with a snort, bringing the three of them into the night as Aragorn watched them leave, a silent prayer on his lips.

 

"What are you doing?! Those Wraiths are still out there!", Sam's disbelieving voice echoed angrily behind them as Tinnuroch whinnied fearfully...

 

* * *

 

 

The morning came and Asfaloth continued to tirelessly gallop across open fields, Arwen pushing him on forward as Haedirn held onto Frodo tightly, murmuring prayer after desperate prayer to the Valar to spare the young Hobbit. Frodo inhaled feebly, his head lolling about like a rag doll's, and Haedirn only held him tighter with motherly instincts.

Asfaloth galloped into a pine forest, their last obstruction before the river Bruinen, when suddenly the two she-elves heard two sets of horse hooves and the clinking of metal...Ringwraiths! They had caught up with them! Another faint shriek echoed behind them as two more Ringwraiths seemed to appear out of nowhere right behind them!

 

"Arwen! Hurry!", Haedirn yelled desperately as she unsheathed her sword with one hand and kept Frodo close to her with her other arm.

 

"Hold on!", Arwen urged Asfaloth even faster.

 

Hadern swung her sword at the Ringwraiths when their steeds pulled up close to Asfaloth, keeping them back a small distance. Their cruel armoured hands reached for Frodo, but the Ranger swung her sword fiercely to protect the Hobbit. There was a smack with a rustle of leaves and a small grunt of surprise - Haedirn looked up to see blood streaming down Arwen's cheek from a thin cut.

 

"I'm fine, _onónë_. 'Tis merely a scratch from the branches.", Arwen reassured her sister as she urged Asfaloth out of the forest of pine trees and into a clearing. "We're almost there!"

 

"Hurry, Arwen! They're closing in!", Haedirn swung her sword at a nearby Ringwraith, catching its arm, and it shrieked in fury as it jerked its injured arm back.

 

As Asfaloth galloped across the clearing, five more Ringwraiths joined the remaining four in their pursuit - now all nine of the Nazgûl were after them. Haedirn could hear their gleeful shrieks and their horses' heavy panting as the Nine relentlessly pursued them. Three of them began to surround Asfaloth's sides while the remaining six cut off their escape route behind. One of the Ringwraiths managed to get close enough to Frodo, its cold gleaming hand almost touching the Hobbit's pale face.

 

 _"Noro lim, Asfaloth!"_ , Arwen cried out in alarm and the stallion obeyed, pushing itself to its limits and galloping faster than the dark steeds of the Nazgûl.

 

"You will not touch him,  _morier_!", Haedirn growled as she sliced at the Ringwraith's hand, catching it off guard, and the creature screeched in pain and surprise, its steed stopping momentarily in shock.

 

Arwen led Asfaloth back into the pine trees once more where she expertly weaved in and out of the maze of greenery, losing the Ringwraiths at every corner just before they could grab Frodo. Asfaloth swiftly dodged the dark horses and their Riders, leaping over fallen logs and thundering down the paths Arwen led him to. Asfaloth thundered downhill, the Ringwraiths right behind them, and Haedirn looked up to see a wide familiar river - the River Bruinen.

 

 

Without hesitation, Asfaloth leapt into the shallow waters of the river and thundered across the Ford fearlessly. Once they safely reached the other side, Arwen and Haedirn stared the Nazgûl down defiantly from across the Ford. Meanwhile the steeds of the Nazgûl could go no further and they reared up at the riverbank, clearly nervous of its waters, as their riders screeched angrily.

 

"Give up the Halfling, She-Elves.", the Witch King snarled threateningly.

 

At this threat, Arwen drew out her sword as she and Haedirn glared at the Ringwraiths bravely.

 

"If you want him, come and claim him!", Haedirn shouted defiantly. "We will not give him up so easily to you, _'ksherea_!"

 

With that, the Ringwraiths drew their swords out in unison and started to urge their horses across the river, gradually approaching them. But once the Nine reached the middle of the river, Arwen began to chant.

 

_"Nim o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer:_

_Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_

_Nim o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer:_

_Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!"_

 

As Arwen chanted fervently, the waters of the Bruinen began to rise and rumble, flowing faster. With each word she chanted, the very ground seemed to tremble until a mighty roar filled the air, the Ringwraiths stopping in their tracks as they turned to the source of the furious rumble. Everyone looked up to see a massive torrent of foaming white water flooding thunderously down the river towards the Ford as if a great dam had burst open and unleashed its full fury.

 

 

Haedirn and Arwen watched in awe as the foaming water seemed to take the form of dancing white horses with gorgeous flowing manes, snorting fiercely at the Ringwraiths. The Nine shrieked in terror and their steeds reared up in a panic before they turned to flee the torrent that was pursuing them.

 

 

But the currently swiftly overtook them and the Nazgûl were swallowed up in the roaring deluge that drowned their piercing cries and carried them far away from the She-Elves and Hobbit.

 

 

A sudden feeble wheeze drew the she-elves' attentions back to Frodo whose eyes were now glassy and unfocused and his breathing was now weak and shallow.

 

"No, no...Frodo, no!", Arwen panicked as Haedirn hurriedly dismounted Asfaloth and laid the Hobbit on the riverbank. "Frodo, don't give in...not now!", the younger she-elf was visibly upset as she knelt beside Frodo.

 

"Arwen, go get _Adar_! Hurry!", Arwen obeyed without hesitation, mounting Asfaloth once more, and she disappeared as fast as she could into the woods.

 

"Frodo, please don't give in...! No...! No, no, NO!", Haedirn let out a heart-wrenching cry when he couldn't respond and gathered the young Hobbit in her arms, sobbing desperately. "Frodo, please come back! Please...!", tears streamed down the Ranger's cheeks as she rocked the young Hobbit back and forth in her arms - Frodo was like a son to her and if he really was lost... No. She couldn't give up on Frodo now! She could not!

 

"What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him.", Haedirn prayed repeatedly as she clung to Frodo tightly as if willing her life force into the young Hobbit to save him. "Oh, Valar, I beg of you...spare him! Save him! Please!", she prayed fervently, clinging to him even tighter - she would not lose another loved one! She just couldn't!

 

Haedirn didn't know how long she had been sitting on the rocks praying for Frodo nonstop as she cradled him close to her bosom, but a whinny broke her out of her prayers and the she-elf looked up to see Arwen return with...

 

 _"ADAR!"_ , Haedirn cried out in pure relief when she saw Lord Elrond galloping on his own steed towards them.

 

 _"Haedirn!"_ , her adoptive father called out to her.

 

Stumbling to her feet, Haedirn dashed over to meet them halfway down the path as she held onto Frodo tightly. She handed Frodo to her father who sat the young Hobbit in front of him and galloped back towards Imaldris without wasting a single second. Haedirn mounted Asfaloth, sitting behind Arwen, as they followed close behind their father to Imaldris. Haedirn didn't know whether it was the relief of knowing that her father could save Frodo from death or the fact that she had not stopped to rest from keeping Frodo from dying for four days straight, but she just blacked out as she held onto Arwen just as they rounded the corner to Imaldris...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lle ume quel, mellonamin." - "You did well, my friend." (Elvish)  
> "Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin hon leitho o-ngurth." - "May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death."  
> "Onónë" - "Sister" (Quenya)  
> "Frodo, Im Arwen. Telin let thaed. Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." - "Frodo, I am Arwen. I have come here to help you. Hear my voice. Return to the light."  
> Asfaloth - Arwen's horse; his name means "Sunlit Foam" in Sindarin  
> "Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon." - "Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you."  
> "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." - "I am the fastest rider. I'll take him."  
> "Andelu i ven." - "The road is too dangerous."  
> "Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." - "If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him."  
> "Uuma dela, Estel." - "Don't worry, Estel."  
> "Be iest lîn." - "As you wish."  
> "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" - "Ride fast(er), Asfaloth, ride fast(er)!"  
> "Morier(ea)" - "Dark one(s)"  
> " 'Ksher(ea) " - "Evil one(s)"  
> "Nim o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer: rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nim o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer: rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!" - "Waters of the Misty Mountain, listen to the great word: flow waters of Loudwater, against the Ringwraiths!"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	10. Imladris (Pt. I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn, Aragorn and the Hobbits recuperate in Imladris; those who will decide the fate of the Ring of Power congregate in Imladris to make their decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, chickadees~! <3 I'll be splitting up this particular bit with Rivendell into a few parts, because I also want Legolas and Haedirn to be wed before they set off on the Quest...or should I have them wed after the Quest??? Let me know what you guys think I should do in the comments below :3

Haedirn awoke slowly to bright light streaming across her face and birds twittering cheerfully somewhere. Sitting up slowly, she soon realised that she was laying among clean sheets on a big soft bed and she was wearing a simple white gown. Her hair was clean and brushed of tangles, the smell of lilies calming her senses.

 

 

 

Haedirn held her dully throbbing head and looked around to see that she was back in her chambers in Imladris - she was home. Just then, the door to her chambers opened and Haedirn turned to see Lindir stride in with a bowl and a cloth.

 

 

"Haedirn! You're finally awake!", Lindir set the items down on a small table and hurried over to embrace his best friend.

 

"Lindir!", Haedirn got out of bed and hugged her best friend tightly, who returned the embrace.

 

"I'm so glad you're alright! When Lady Arwen and Lord Elrond returned with you and the Halfling, you were passed out against Lady Arwen and we were all so worried.", Lindir explained, brushing Haedirn's hair from her face gently. "You had been sleeping for four days,  _mellon_.", he added worriedly.

 

"F-four days!?", Haedirn was flabbergasted. "Four days... Wait. Where's Frodo?!", she panicked, but Lindir calmed her down.

 

"The Halfling is safe,  _mellonamin_. Your  _Adar_  has healed him the minute you all arrived home.", Lindir reassured the Ranger. "Why don't you change into something more presentable and I'll take you to the Halfling? Mithrandir is already in his room, waiting for him to wake up."

 

"Mithrandir is here? Alright, I'll get changed first.", Haedirn nodded and Lindir left to wait outside for his best friend while she got ready.

 

She took out and wore a simple, but stunning, purple gown, a circlet and barefoot sandals before tying a simple braid in her hair.

 

   

 

"Lindir, I'm ready.", she hurried to the door of her chambers and stepped out. "Take me to Frodo and Mithrandir."

 

"Follow me.", Lindir nodded and began leading the way. "And might I say that you look as lovely as ever, My Lady.", he smiled as he politely offered Haedirn his arm.

 

"Thank you, _mellon_. You're too kind.", Haedirn giggled as she linked arms with her best friend and he led her down the hallways to the room where Frodo was recuperating.

 

As Lindir led her down the hallways, Haedirn gazed out at her home, drinking in the beauty of Imladris - no matter how many times she returned and stayed in this haven, its stunning majesty and peaceful environment never failed to captivate and take her breath away.

 

 

"We are here, _mellonamin_. I'll leave you and Mithrandir alone with the Halfling.", Lindir stopped before an intricate door and smiled kindly at his best friend. "Lord Elrond should be by the room as well in a while.", he informed her.

 

 _"Diola lle, mellonamin."_ , Haedirn nodded, stepping into the room, and Lindir left to attend to his other duties.

 

Haedirn saw Mithrandir sitting in a large armchair by Frodo's bedside, the young Hobbit sleeping soundly, and the wizard looked up from his pipe when the she-elf entered.

 

"Mithrandir!", Haedirn cried out joyfully as she rushed to her friend's side and embraced him.

 

"My dear Haedirn!", Gandalf hugged the she-elf as well. "I'm glad to see you're doing alright."

 

"How is Frodo doing?", Haedirn turned her attention to the still sleeping Hobbit.

 

"Still asleep, I'm afraid. All we can do now is wait for him to regain his strength fully and awaken.", the wizard sighed deeply.

 

Just then, the door opened again and Lord Elrond strode in with Sam tagging along behind him.

 

 _"Adar!"_ , Haedirn embraced her father tightly and the Elven Lord smiled warmly.

 

" _Iellig._ It's good to see you have recovered quickly.", Elrond gently brushed some of his adoptive daughter's hair from her face.

 

"Miss Haedirn!", Sam was pleasantly surprised to see the she-elf.

 

"Sam!", Haedirn knelt down and embraced the Hobbit. "How did you and the others get here?"

 

"We thought we were gonna be stuck in the Trollshaws for the next few days, but then this other elf with golden hair arrived the day after you left with Mister Frodo. Strider talked with him for a while and the elf brought us all here - turned out that the elf was also from Rivendell."

 

"That must have been Captain Glorfindel.", Haedirn thought to herself, making a mental note to thank the Captain later. "And what happened to my Tinnuroch?", she asked the Hobbit worriedly.

 

"He's safe as well, Miss Haedirn. The elf had brought reinforcements and a carriage that helped carry your horse back here to Rivendell.", Sam reassured her happily.

 

"Thank the Valar...", Haedirn breathed a sigh of relief - so her companion and lifelong friend was saved as well. "When is Frodo going to awaken, _Adar_?", the she-elf turned to her adoptive father, but even he had no reply - it seemed that all they could do now was wait for Frodo to wake up by himself, but they didn't have to wait long because Frodo made a small noise of discomfort and began to stir. Sam almost leapt upon Frodo to check on him, but Lord Elrond gently held the worried Hobbit back first.

 

"Where am I?", Frodo groaned, his eyes still shut.

 

"You're in the House of Elrond. And it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-fourth...if you want to know.", Gandalf responded cheerfully as he returned to puffing on his pipe.

 

"Gandalf!", Frodo exclaimed in relief as he leaned up in bed.

 

"Yes, I'm here.", the wizard smiled gently at the Hobbit. "And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit.", Gandalf spoke with admiration.

 

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?", Frodo questioned as his hand cupped the spot on his shoulder where the stab wound was.

 

"I'm sorry, Frodo.", Gandalf apologised solemnly. "I was delayed.", the wizard's eyes began to drift away with his thoughts and he was silent for a good few minutes.

 

"Gandalf! What is it?", Frodo questioned worriedly as he sat up fully.

 

"Nothing, Frodo.", Gandalf returned to his senses and smiled comfortingly at the young Hobbit.

 

Sam couldn't take it anymore and rushed forward to Frodo's bedside with Haedirn right behind him.

 

"Frodo! Frodo!", Sam threw himself onto his best friend and swooped him up in a tight hug. "Bless you! You're awake!"

 

"Sam has hardly left your side.", Gandalf chuckled in amusement as the two Hobbits happily embraced one another.

 

"I'm glad to see you're awake and on the mend, Frodo.", Haedirn smiled as she sat by Frodo's bedside and hugged the Hobbit as well.

 

"We were worried about you - weren't we, Mister Gandalf?", Sam turned to the wizard, joy written clearly across his face. "And Miss Haedirn worked hard to help you before bringing you here!"

 

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend.", the four of them turned to see the Elven Lord of Imladris approach the foot of Frodo's bed with a warm smile.

 

 

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins.", Elrond greeted as Frodo stared at him with awe. "You have found your way to the last homely house east of the sea. The Elves of Imladris have dwelt within this valley for three thousand years though few of my kin now remain."

 

* * *

 

 

As the day went along, Haedirn had discovered earlier that Bilbo was staying under her father's care; overjoyed with this news, she went to visit her old friend before leaving him and Frodo to be with one another. The she-elf then met up with the rest of her family and friends, receiving warm welcomes and strong embraces - she had missed her home and the people she loved had missed her greatly too. In the evening, she found herself following Gandalf and Elrond into Elrond's chambers, the three of them quietly watching from a window as Sam and Frodo conversed whilst Sam prepared his backpack.

 

"His strength returns.", Elrond noted.

 

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it for the rest of his life.", Gandalf stated gravely as he looked at Elrond.

 

"Yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil.", Elrond mused as he wandered further into his studies, stopping before a small table bearing a goblet of fresh wine Lindir had left for him.

 

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear.", Gandalf looked at Elrond sadly as the Elven Lord poured a glass of wine for himself. "We can ask no more of Frodo.", the wizard shook his head.

 

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving.", Elrond looked up with a deep serious frown. "Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin.", the Elven Lord looked troubled as he spoke.

 

"What?!", Haedirn was shocked as she glanced from her father to Gandalf. "Saruman has betrayed us?! What--"

 

"He has made an alliance with Sauron.", Gandalf reported solemnly and Haedirn felt her blood run cold - Saurman was a very powerful wizard and if he was aiding Sauron in his quest to conquer Middle-Earth...there was no telling what Saruman could do to aid such evil.

 

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin men - he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard.", Gandalf walked over to Elrond and Haedirn. "An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring.", Elrond and Haedirn exchanged troubled glances before the Elven Lord spoke to the wizard once more.

 

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard.", Elrond said incredulously and for a moment, a tense silence hung in the air. "Gandalf...the Ring cannot stay here.", the Elven Lord shook his head as the wizard turned and walked away to the window, looking out at Imaldris.

 

"But, _Adar_ , we have to do something!", Haedirn turned to her father with a determined gaze. "We can't just wait until Saruman and Sauron are upon us!"

 

"I know, _iellig_ , but this isn't just a battle for our people.", Elrond looked at his daughter with a shake of his head.

 

Haedirn and Elrond looked up at the sounds of horse hooves and the she-elf hurried to Gandalf's side to look out the window. Galloping through the gates of Imaldris was a Man with shoulder-length brown hair, a scruffy beard and moustache and serious sea green eyes galloped in on a bay horse; he wore royal armour with a deep maroon fur-trimmed robe and carried a large round shield of Gondor on his back.

 

 

The Man was followed by a convoy of horses bearing his people, most likely his council. After the Man came a group of dwarves and leading them was a gruff red-bearded dwarf holding a smoking pipe - he strangely reminded Haedirn of Gloin from Thorin's Company...

 

 

And finally, a small band of Elves - Wood-Elves from the looks of it - rode into Imladris and leading them in front was none other than...

 

 

"Legolas!", Haedirn felt her heart soar with joy when she laid eyes upon her betrothed.

 

It seemed that Legolas sensed her watching him because he lifted his eyes upwards and met her gaze, a wide smile spreading across his own face as he placed his hand to his heart - Haedirn shyly returned the gesture with a blush dusting her cheeks; she could not wait to be alone with her beloved.

 

"This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it.", Gandalf and Haedirn turned to face Lord Elrond who was approaching them. "The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."

 

"It is in Men that we must place our hope.", Gandalf spoke after a moment of silence.

 

"Men?", Elrond raised an eyebrow in disbelief before he turned away, heading deeper into his chambers. "Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives.", Haedirn and Gandalf walked a distance behind Lord Elrond.

"I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed.", Haedirn could hear the anger and disappointment laced in her adoptive father's voice. "I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom where the Ring was forged: the one place it could be destroyed."

"It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure.", Lord Elrond slowly turned to face the pair, pain and sorrow etched onto his features. "Isildur kept the Ring...and the line of kings was broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless.", the Elven Lord shook his head at the wizard.

 

"There is only one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor.", Gandalf looked at Elrond knowingly.

 

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile.", Elrond said solemnly.

 

"But he will have to face his destiny sooner or later, _Adar_. He cannot avoid it forever.", Haedirn shook her head, fully knowing who the two men were talking about.

 

"We cannot force him, _iellig_. He must make that choice himself when the time comes and if he does not wish to follow what should be, we cannot stop him.", Elrond looked at his daughter pointedly and she shook her head with a deep sigh - although she knew that Aragorn could not be forced to take his rightful place on the throne of Gondor, it was her brother's birthright and his destiny - could he fight against such an important role for his future? Could he deny becoming the King he was supposed to become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Diola lle, mellonamin." - "Thank you, my friend." (Sindarin)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	11. Imladris (Pt. II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn and Legolas spend some quality time together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter before the Council to discuss the fate of the Ring :3

Haedirn wandered down to the courtyard after speaking to her father and Gandalf, sitting down on a stone bench underneath a blossoming tree as she became lost in her thoughts. If Saruman joined Sauron's forces, this would put them at quite the disadvantage as the White Wizard's power was almost unmatched in strength. But they couldn't just wait until Saruman invaded them and killed them all - they had to destroy the Ring, but how? Mount Doom was far from here and Sauron's creatures would be hunting them down for the Ring.

 

A pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes and Haedirn jumped slightly until she heard a familiar voice.

 

_"Haedirn, meleth nîn, nae saian luume'."_

 

_"Legolas! Mae govannen, melethron."_

 

The hands slipped from her eyes and Haedirn turned to face her betrothed with a wide smile - she had not seen him for so long and he still was as handsome as she remembered.

 

 

 _"Mela n' coiamin..!"_ , Legolas eagerly pulled his beloved into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply - he had been so busy with his princely duties in Mirkwood that he rarely got the chance to travel to Imladris to visit his betrothed, but now that he was here by her side, they could finally have some alone time together.

 

"I have missed you, beloved.", Legolas whispered softly when they broke their kiss for breath, pressing their foreheads together tenderly.

 

"And I you, My Prince.", Haedirn smiled gently as she cupped the Elven Prince's face tenderly, her thumbs stroking his smooth skin slowly in a comforting manner.

 

" _Sut naa lle?_ I saw you talking with your father and Mithrandir. _Mani marte?_ ", Legolas asked with concern as he gently brushed some hair from Haedirn's face.

 

Haedirn gestured with a slight sway of her head for Legolas to follow her around Imladris and he gallantly offered his bride-to-be an arm which she gratefully accepted with a sweet smile. They walked out of the courtyard and down the corridors towards the dining hall where there were sounds of preparation and chatter growing louder as they drew closer.

 

"It's about the Ring.", Haedirn turned serious.

 

"The Ring? I heard it was in the possession of the young Hobbit, is it true?", Legolas asked.

 

"It is. It had been under our noses in the Shire for so long...how could I not have known?", Haedirn sighed exasperatedly and Legolas squeezed her hand gently.

 

" _Meleth_ , don't blame yourself. You couldn't have possibly known for sure.", Legolas tried to comfort her. "At least the Ring has been found and in the morning, we and the rest of the Council will decide what to do with it."

 

"The future of Middle-Earth lies in our hands now, but I fear other events have already begun that we cannot comprehend or stop...", Haedirn squeezed Legolas' hand back for comfort, those thoughts terrifying her for the safety of her loved ones. "Legolas, I do not want to lose anymore people I care for. Please promise me that you will be careful as well.", she worriedly looked at her betrothed with wide fearful eyes.

 

"Haedirn.", Legolas stopped walking and embraced her tightly as if his arms alone could shield his lover from the horrors. "You won't lose me - not now, not ever. But in return, you must promise me that I will never lose you either.", his hand tenderly stroked her long silky brown hair.

 

Haedirn closed her eyes and felt tears slowly trail down her cheeks, her entire body trembling as she felt Legolas' comforting warmth and scent embrace her. Her hands resting on the Elven Prince's chest tightly gripped his tunic tightly and she let out a small sob - if she lost Legolas too...she didn't know what she would do anymore. Legolas said nothing and just held his beloved, knowing what she was going through - the she-elf had lost too much and he didn't want her to suffer anymore; he would give her all he had and more - even his very life - if it meant she wouldn't be sad anymore.

 

"Come, _meleth_. Let us have something to eat and maybe you'll feel better?", Legolas suggested gently and Haedirn looked up with wet eyes, nodding in agreement. "I'll always be here for you, Haedirn.", the Elven Prince smiled lovingly at his betrothed, tenderly wiping her tears away with a flick of his thumb, and she smiled back weakly before they both walked to the dining hall.

 

The four Hobbits were eating and chattering happily as they had some food to fill their bellies. The Men were conversing at another table with their goblets of wine and their meals while the Dwarves were gathered at another table by themselves, murmuring with discontent written all over their faces. As she glanced in the direction of the Dwarves, she thought she saw a familiar old face among them...

 

 

Asking Legolas to wait for her for a moment, Haedirn wandered over to the Dwarves where their chatter died down almost instantaneously when the she-elf approached them. The old dwarf she noticed looked up at her and his eyes widened in surprise as he stood up slowly.

 

"Lass...? Is that really you?", the other dwarves turned to their companion in surprise that one of their kin knew her.

 

"...Master Gloin?", Haedirn asked uncertainly and the old dwarf nodded with a wide smile.

 

"It's me, lass! I'm so glad to see you here!", at this, Haedirn rushed over to Gloin's side and the pair embraced.

 

"I have not seen you for a long time, Master Gloin!", Haedirn couldn't stop smiling at seeing one of her old companions from the Company - they had not seen each other for a while now and meeting again was always a pleasure. "How have you been?"

 

"I've been better, but I'm glad to see that you're holding up just fine, lassie.", Gloin patted her hand heartily.

 

"Is everything okay so far?", Haedirn glanced at the Dwarves' table to see goblets of wine and the Elves' staple diet of greens, but no meat that the Dwarves desired. "Never mind, I suppose not so much in terms of food.", the two laughed in amusement when Legolas called Haedirn.

 

"Please excuse me, Master Gloin. I'm afraid my betrothed is waiting for me.", the she-elf smiled apologetically.

 

"Go ahead, lass. We'll talk again soon.", Gloin nodded encouragingly and they bid one another farewell, Haedirn gliding over to Legolas' side and Gloin being pestered by his companions as to who the she-elf was.

 

"Who was that, _meleth_?", Legolas asked curiously.

 

"An old friend of mine from Thorin's Company.", Haedirn smiled nostalgically.

 

"Lord Legolas, My Lady Haedirn, welcome.", Lindir greeted the pair with a polite bow and led them to their table where Gandalf and Haedirn's adoptive family sat around eating and chatting.

 

"Haedirn, Legolas, I see you two have finally decided to join us.", Elrohir teased playfully as the couple sat down, Haedirn blushing visibly at her brother's words.

 

"Indeed.", Legolas chuckled as he held Haedirn's hand under the table, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

 

"What about the wedding? Have you both finally settled it?", Glorfindel questioned curiously with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

"I'm afraid such matters must be put on hold, Captain.", Erestor spoke solemnly. "With evil in the horizon, I doubt that there is such time for even a simple wedding now.", the counsellor turned to the couple who shared a troubled glance.

 

"That may be true, but can't we perform a simple exchange of vows?", Legolas asked as he wrapped an arm around Haedirn's shoulders.

 

"You can, but I would suggest the wedding be held until this threat of Mordor can be dispersed.", Elrond looked troubled. "I know you both have waited for so long to be wed to one another, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer - the discussion of the Ring take higher precedence at this point in time; I hope you both can understand that.", the Elven Lord looked at his daughter apologetically.

 

 _"Hanyammel, Adar."_ , Haedirn nodded and Legolas agreed. "It is what it is. The matter of the Ring is indeed of the higher importance at this moment.", Elrond smiled in satisfaction, knowing that both Haedirn and Legolas were being rational with the matter.

 

* * *

 

 

"You seemed calm about what Erestor and my father said about holding off our wedding.", Haedirn turned to Legolas with an amused chuckle as they strolled down the quiet corridors of Imladris, the sounds of Elven harps drifting through the cool night air from the dining room which they had just left.

 

"I am disappointed that we have to hold off our wedding, _meleth_.", Legolas pouted like a petulant child as he wrapped his arms around Haedirn's waist, burying his face into her hair. "Now I have to wait longer until I can fully call you mine.", he kissed her head gently.

 

"But I am yours, _melethron_.", Haedirn giggled softly, rubbing his arms gently. "We just have to be patient a bit longer."

 

"And what if I can't be patient, Haedirn?", Legolas whined cutely, kissing a sensitive spot behind her ear and making her shiver slightly.

 

"You'll just have to be, Legolas.", Haedirn rolled her eyes with a chuckle as they wandered out to a ledge overlooking Imladris and gazed at the beautiful night sky above their heads, the full moon casting soft pale glow across the land with the glittering stars decorating the dark skies.

 

 

 

"Do you remember the night I brought you to see  _Mereth-en-Gilith_?", Legolas murmured into Haedirn's hair as they sat down on the soft grass, the she-elf on the Elven Prince's lap.

 

" _Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen._ It was so beautiful...and I felt so peaceful at that moment I laid eyes on it...", Haedirn looked up at the full moon, the stars dancing in the reflection of her eyes.

 

Haedirn reached a hand up to the sky as if she could touch the very stars, the cold air nipping at her fingers playfully. Legolas' hand covered her own and he laced their fingers together, the both of them smiling lovingly at one another before coming together for a tender kiss. For a brief moment of silence, the pair just looked down at Imladris, its delicate harps and flutes still echoing faintly in the distance. Legolas stood up and Haedirn slid off his lap, looking up at her betrothed with a curious stare until he bowed and gallantly offered his hand to her.

 

"Honor me with a dance, _hiril_ _ruin_?", Legolas smiled mischievously.

 

"The pleasure would be mine, _hir_ _ruin_.", Haedirn giggled as she took the Elven Prince's hand and he helped her up.

 

The pair danced lightly to the faint Elvish music among the grass, the gently zephyrs whipping their hair about as they danced slowly. The moonlight shone softly all around them like a spotlight, Legolas lifting Haedirn in the air with ease as they spun around gracefully. Haedirn looked down at Legolas lovingly and brushed some hair from his face, stroking his cheek gently. Legolas smiled up at Haedirn tenderly, slowing down their spin gradually, as he brought her down for another soft and sweet kiss.

They were just so deeply in love with one another - Legolas was more than happy that he had never once given up on his love for the beautiful Elven Ranger who stole his heart all those years ago and Haedirn was more than happy that Legolas was now her husband-to-be because of his love and devotion to her; he had given her another chance to love again and his first love had been requited finally after years of patience.

 

_"Amin mela lle, Haedirn."_

 

_"Amin mela lle, Legolas."_

 

* * *

 

 

"I'll see you in the morning, _meleth_.", Legolas smiled at Haedirn - once they reached Imladris, he brought his betrothed back to her chambers; they couldn't sleep together yet - not while they were only betrothed still.

 

 _"Quel du, melethron."_ , Haedirn smiled back as she opened the door to her chambers. "Do make sure you get enough rest - it's a long day tomorrow.", she cupped Legolas' cheek and he pressed a feathery kiss to her palm.

 

" _Quel kaima._ I shall dream of you.", Legolas pressed another kiss to Haedirn's palm and headed down the corridors to his chambers.

 

Haedirn smiled, feeling lucky that she was betrothed to someone so gentle and caring - Legolas was her second chance at love and she would be by his side at all times. Closing the door, the she-elf changed into her sleeping gown and made herself comfortable on the bed before drifting off into a peaceful slumber...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Haedirn, meleth nîn, nae saian luume'." - "Haedirn, my love, it has been too long." (Sindarin)  
> "Legolas! Mae govannen, melethron." - "Legolas! Well met, my lover."  
> "Mela en' coiamin..!" - "Love of my life..!"  
> "Sut naa lle?" - "How are you?"  
> "Mani marte?" - "What happened?"  
> "Meleth" - "Love" [noun]  
> "Hanyammel, Adar." - "We two understand you, Father." (Quenya)  
> "Mereth-en-Gilith" - "The Feast of Starlight" (Sindarin)  
> "Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen." - "I thought I had strayed into a dream."  
> "Hiril ruin" - "My Lady"  
> "Hir vuin" - "My Lord"  
> "Amin mela lle" - "I love you"  
> "Quel du" - "Good night"  
> "Quel kaima" - "Sleep well"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	12. The Council of Elrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council of Elrond decides what to do with the Ring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got other things to do besides writing, so I apologise for my very slow updates T^T

The morning came and Haedirn found herself sitting by Lord Elrond's right side, Erestor sitting on his left, as their visitors sat in a half-circle around them. The whole Council was here to decide what would happen to the Ring - all races of Middle-Earth had to make a decision as the peril of Sauron concerned them all and if they sat idly by...there was no telling what disaster would befall them all.

 

 

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom!", Elrond's words hung in the very air heavily as they sank in and resonated with the entire Council.

 

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.", Lord Elrond looked at the Hobbit and gestured to the stone plinth in front of him.

 

The Hobbit slowly approached the plinth, placing the Ring on it before sitting down once more. The Ring just sat there on the cold stone with a menacing aura, shivers crawling up Haedirn's spine uncomfortably as she looked at the cursed band of gold - it was absolutely frightening how one item so small and seemingly harmless could harbour such evil and malice within...

 

 

"So it is true...!", the Man in the Gondorian garb murmured with surprise as he sat upright in his seat, his silvery cobalt eyes widening with shock.

 

It was a tense moment of silence as everyone gazed upon the dreaded Ring of Power - this one doom bound their fates to Middle-Earth and knowing what evil it possessed was truly horrifying. Haedirn clenched her fists on her skirts, distinctly hearing the Black Speech of Mordor in her ears calling out to them...beckoning them closer...maliciously taunting them of the death and horrors that awaited them all...

Out of the corner of her eye, Haedirn noticed the Gondorian stand from his seat and looked up at him warily; Men were easily tempted by its power three thousand years ago and Isildur paid the price with his life - this Man was gradually turning out to be no different than Isildur himself. It would seem that Gandalf noticed the Man too and everyone's gaze was fixed on the Man as he gradually approached the Ring sitting on the plinth.

 

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark...but in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: _**"Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."**_...", the Man drew closer to the Ring as if there was invisible force pulling him closer and closer, everyone watching him warily as Lord Elrond and Gandalf exchanged glances with one another.

 

"Isildur's Bane...", the Man's fingers reached out towards the Ring, almost brushing the thick band of gold gleaming so invitingly...

 

"Boromir!", Lord Elrond exclaimed sharply as he stood from his seat, the Man seemingly coming to his senses and pulling away hurriedly.

 

At the same time, Gandalf also stood up abruptly and began to chant in the Black Speech, the voice of Sauron resonating and responding to the call of the Ring; Imaldris' skies began to grow dark as thunder rolled and boomed in the distance and the very earth trembled to its core as the cursed words were recited.

 

**"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."**

 

The entire Council froze in their seats or glanced around in fright, Boromir staggered backwards into his seat in shock, Gimli - who Haedirn found out from Gloin that the red-bearded dwarf was indeed his son - growled threateningly as he gripped his axe tightly, Lord Elrond held his temples as if in pain, Legolas leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes with an unreadable expression as if he could feel the darkness itself, Frodo's wide frightened eyes shifted in between the darkened skies and the wizard who was still chanting and Haedirn's hands flew to her ears and the she-elf grimaced as if in pain at the very words of the Ring, those same deadly words haunting her from the day she heard them in Beorn's cottage.

As Gandalf finished reciting the words of the Ring, nature returned to normal and sunlight poured down upon them once more. Lindir knelt by Haedirn's side, holding his best friend's shoulders worriedly, but she merely nodded to him as if to tell the minstrel through her eyes that she was okay.

 

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris.", Lord Elrond sternly looked at Gandalf who was breathing heavily before the Elven Lord of Imladris took his seat.

 

"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!", Gandalf exclaimed as he looked at everyone sitting in the Council before returning to his seat.

 

"It is a gift...a gift for the foes of Mordor!", Boromir shook his head as something in his eyes began to light up before he stood up once again, everyone looking at him incredulously.

"Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay; by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!", the Man exclaimed almost too excitedly.

 

"You cannot wield it! None of us can!", Aragorn objected from his seat and Boromir turned to face the Ranger with disbelief written across his face clearly as if he couldn't believe that someone dared to disagree with his suggestion.

 

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone - it has no other master.", Aragorn shook his head, meeting Boromir's cool gaze.

 

"And what...would a Ranger know of this matter?", Boromir sneered, but Aragorn did not retort.

 

"This is no mere Ranger.", Legolas stood up to defend his friend. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.", the Elven Prince met Boromir's eyes firmly and the Gondorian sharply turned to look at the Ranger again, Frodo looking on questioningly as he did not understand the importance of Aragorn's birth.

 

"Aragorn? This...is Isildur's heir?", Boromir locked eyes with Aragorn, quiet disbelief laced in his voice, as the said man inhaled deeply - Haedirn knew that Aragorn didn't wish to be referred to as Isildur's heir because of the belief that he too would make the same mistakes as his ancestor did all those centuries ago was the very reason why he didn't want to become king.

 

"And heir to the throne of Gondor.", Legolas added with a frown directed at Boromir, Frodo's eyes widening in realisation.

 

 _"Havo dad, Legolas."_ , Aragorn gestured for the Elven Prince to sit down with a small gesture of his hand and a shake of his head, visibly uncomfortable, and Legolas reluctantly complied.

 

"Gondor has no king.", Boromir spat at Legolas before turning to Aragorn again. "Gondor needs no king.", he sneered haughtily as he returned to his seat and Haedirn swiftly stood up, wanting to punch Boromir right then and there for being so disrespectful to her brother.

 

"How dare you--!", Haedirn began to speak when Aragorn held her back gently, but firmly, with a shake of his head as well.

 

" _Onónë, havo dad._ Please don't start a fight.", Aragorn held his sister's hand gently, but firmly, and the she-elf glared at Boromir before sitting down again.

 

Boromir glared dirtily at Aragorn who coolly met his gaze before Gandalf spoke this time.

 

"Aragorn is right - we cannot use it.", Gandalf affirmed and Lord Elrond sat up straight again.

 

"You only have one choice - the Ring must be destroyed.", the Elven Lord told the Council and everyone's gaze fell to the Ring once more.

 

"Then what are we waiting for?", Gimli suddenly stood up with excitement and grabbed his axe that was leaning against his chair.

 

Elrond straightened in his seat with wide eyes as the dwarf rushed forward with the axe and brought his weapon down upon the Ring, but the axe shattered with a deafening crack and shrapnel flew everywhere. As the Ring was hit by the dwarf's weapon, an angry image of Sauron's Eye flashed before Haedirn's eyes and she let out a cry of pain, clutching her head - it would seem that Frodo was affected by the Eye too as he was the current Ring-bearer himself, the wizard looking at the young Hobbit with concern.

 

 

Gimli was flung backwards from the impact and he laid on the ground dazed and in disbelief, everyone looking at the Ring which laid unharmed among the smoking remains of the dwarf's axe. Lindir held his best friend's shoulders when he noticed her discomfort and rubbed her shoulders gently.

 

 _"Mellon nîn, lle tyava quel?"_ , Lindir asked Haedirn softly, Legolas glancing over at his betrothed with worried eyes - he could trust Lindir to help Haedirn though he wished that he himself could hurry over to her side and comfort her.

 

"I am fine, Lindir. _N'dela no'ta._ ", Haedirn didn't want to make her best friend worry before looking at Legolas and nodding at him to disperse her betrothed's worries.

 

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess.", Lord Elrond looked at the disbelieving dwarf. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade.", Frodo stared at the Ring with frightened eyes, still slumped in his chair and clutching at his head.

 

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you...must do this.", Lord Elrond looked around at the Council who now sat in a stunned silence with downcast eyes as the weight of dread in the Elven Lord's words hung upon them like a threatening storm - no one dared to take up such a momentous task; it was a fool's errand and a deadly one at that.

 

"One does not simply walk into Mordor.", Boromir pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly as he spoke quietly.

 

"As if we do not know that ourselves already.", Haedirn murmured snidely and Lord Elrond glanced at his adopted daughter pointedly as if silently telling her off before they looked back at Boromir again.

 

"Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye...is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand Men could you do this - it is folly.", Boromir shook his head as if he had given up already.

 

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?!", Legolas stood up immediately from his chair, his voice incredulous, as he and Boromir stared each other down before the Man looked away. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

 

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!", Gimli yelled angrily at Legolas from his seat, the two glaring at each other sharply.

 

"And what if we fail, what then?!", Boromir stood up from his seat as well. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

 

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!", Gimli leapt to his feet and declared furiously.

 

At this point, the entire Council stood up and began arguing with one another. Everyone - save for Frodo, Gandalf, Haedirn, Erestor and Lord Elrond - got out of their seats or appeared from the sidelines and began arguing with each other as to what they should do with the Ring.

 

"Never trust an Elf!", Gimli roared, provoking Legolas' men as the Mirkwood Elves and the dwarves verbally fought with one another.

 

Legolas held his men back when they tried to step towards Gimli, some of the Men from Boromir's council stepping in between the two races in an attempt to pacify the situation. Boromir and another one of his council members were caught in between Aragorn and a few other Elves, including Lindir, as they argued about the Ring. It was utter chaos and noise as everyone argued back and forth about whether they should risk their lives to destroy the Ring or give up and attempt to flee the threat of Sauron.

 

"Do you not understand?!", Gandalf finally had enough and got out of his seat, trying to make himself heard over the din of the arguments. "While we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You will all be destroyed with your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!"

 

But it seemed that all the wizard was doing was just adding to the general chaos of the situation as the noise rose to a deafening level. Haedirn helplessly watched the scene before her - Gandalf and Boromir exchanging arguments, Legolas keeping silent as Gimli hurled insults at him about Elves whilst their councils bickered back and forth with one another, Lindir and some of their Imladris kin yelling at a group of Men...

 

"I will take it!", the she-elf turned at the sound of Frodo's clear voice, the Hobbit standing up from his seat and trying to get everyone's attention.

 

"I will take it!", the Hobbit repeated, but no one could hear him over the raucous din of arguments and yelling.

 

Haedirn finally decided that enough was enough and stood up from her seat, taking a deep breath before shouting out as loud as she could.

 

_"DINA!!!"_

 

All of the Council immediately silenced at the harsh tone of the she-elf's voice, her shrill voice echoing across Imladris, and looked at Haedirn incredulously. The she-elf breathed heavily with anger, her heart pounding in her chest from the fury as she looked each and every one of them in the eye so sharply that they all began to feel ashamed for some unknown reason.

 

"You are all acting like children!", Haedirn scolded them. "We are getting nowhere with our pointless squabbling - the longer we stay here arguing over what to do, we are giving Sauron more time to regain his power! This threat concerns all of Middle-Earth, so we are all in this fight together no matter what each and every one of you think personally! We must and have to put aside obvious differences, personal grudges and past animosity for the sake of all our futures; if not, Middle-Earth is doomed and Sauron will triumph."

 

Lord Elrond wordlessly watched his adopted daughter and secretly smiled with fatherly pride, awe and respect; Haedirn really and truly was something else and he couldn't be more proud of her than he already was...

 

"Now I believe our Hobbit has something to say.", Haedirn directed the Council's attention to Frodo, everyone looking at the young Hobbit in astonishment.

 

"I will take the Ring to Mordor.", Frodo stated again before lowering his head slightly. "...Though...I do not know the way.", the young Hobbit admitted quietly.

 

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.", Gandalf was the first to speak as he stood beside the young Hobbit.

 

Haedirn was next to approach, kneeling before Frodo and hugging the young Hobbit tightly.

 

"I too shall help you on this quest, Frodo. I promise that I will protect you with my life in any way I can.", the she-elf promised and Frodo smiled widely at her, grateful for her help.

 

Aragorn got out of his seat and stepped forward after his sister, kneeling before the young Hobbit.

 

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will.", the Ranger vowed solemnly as Lord Elrond and Gandalf exchanged a knowing look. "You have my sword."

 

"And you have my bow.", Legolas stepped forward next, promising Frodo his assistance, before joining Haedirn's side and holding his betrothed's hand tightly.

 

"And my axe!", Gimli waved the remains of his axe as he joined the little group.

 

"Or what's left of it.", Legolas rolled his eyes as he quietly made a snide comment, Haedirn jabbing her betrothed's ribs with a pointed stare at the Elven Prince.

 

Boromir looked at the group before approaching Frodo slowly, the young Hobbit meeting his eyes.

 

"You carry the fates of us all, little one.", Boromir stated before looking up at Lord Elrond and Gandalf. "If this is indeed the will of the Council,...then Gondor will see it done.", he nodded.

 

As Boromir joined the team, Frodo gazed up in amazement and wonder as the greatest fighters in all of Middle-Earth rallied at his side. Maybe they could pull this off and stop Sauron before he could regain his full strength...!

 

"Here!", Sam suddenly sprung out of the bushes and hurried to Frodo's side, startling everyone. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!", the blonde Hobbit looked up at Lord Elrond with a firm nod.

 

"No, indeed - it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.", Lord Elrond stared at Sam in amusement who looked down a little sheepishly as Frodo smiled gratefully at his best friend.

 

"Oi! We're coming too!", Lord Elrond whipped around sharply in surprise as both Merry and Pippin bounded out from their hiding spots behind two large stone pillars and hurried up the stairs to join the group.

 

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.", Merry grinned widely at Frodo, the said Hobbit staring at the pair with both incredulousness and gratefulness.

 

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of...mission...quest...thing!", Pippin nodded, trying to look bigger than he actually was, as Gandalf rolled his eyes in the back of the group.

 

"Well, that rules you out, Pip.", Merry stared at his best friend pointedly and Pippin looked insulted there for a brief moment.

 

"Ten companions.", Lord Elrond mused thoughtfully as he surveyed the little group. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.", he announced clearly.

 

"Great! ...Where are we going?", Pippin asked with a blank stare and Haedirn groaned in exasperation - this was going to be a long journey in more ways than one and they hadn't even set off yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." - "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." (Black Speech)  
> "Havo dad, Legolas." - "Sit down, Legolas." (Elvish)  
> "Onóne, havo dad." - "Sister, sit down."  
> "Mellon nîn, lle tyava quel?" - "My friend, do you feel well?"  
> "N'dela no'ta." - "Don't worry about it."  
> "Dina!" - "Be silent!"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	13. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship set off on their Quest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so slow - all my extracurricular activities are keeping me from updating any quicker... T^T  
> Luckily I'm on semester break now, but only for three weeks ^^"

Haedirn strapped her sheathed sword to her belt before she grabbed her quiver full of arrows from the floor near her bed and slung it around her shoulders. When she turned to face Lindir, the minstrel handed her bow to her with a nod and the she-elf accepted it with a small smile.

 

"So...this is it.", Lindir broke the comfortable silence as he looked at his best friend worriedly.

 

"Yes.", Haedirn nodded solemnly as she slung her bow onto her back. "This journey will decide the fate of all of Middle-Earth.", the she-elf clenched her shaking fists tightly, her nails digging into her palms, as she stared at her reflection in the mirror - determination, apprehension, excitement and hope swum in her reflected luminous violet eyes.

If one looked closely enough, they would be able to notice the translucent white scars lining the she-elf's otherwise smooth pale face and Haedirn knew that many more countless scars laid underneath her robes - mementos of her previous quest with Thorin's Company; if one thought the Erebor Quest was perilous, could they even imagine the countless dangers or the major significance of the journey that laid ahead of the Fellowship? If they failed the monumental task burdened upon them, the consequences would be terrible beyond description...Haedirn shuddered slightly at the threatening thought of Sauron's darkness engulfing the entire world...

 

Lindir slowly laid a gentle hand on Haedirn's shoulder and the she-elf came to her senses, realising that her cheeks were wet with tears she hadn't even noticed. Unclenching her tense fists hurriedly, the Ranger hastily rubbed her tears away as the minstrel gently pulled his best friend into a comforting embrace.

 

"I believe in you, _mellonamin_. _Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor - lle naa belegohtar._  You are more than capable of aiding in the salvation of Middle-Earth.", Lindir gave Haedirn's hand a light squeeze.

 

 _"Diola lle, mellonamin."_ , Haedirn managed a half-hearted smile; could she really do this even with help from her companions? She was completely terrified of losing anymore of the people she cared for and if anything happened to them...

 

"Come. Your companions must be waiting for you at the gates.", Haedirn slung her supplies and weapons over her shoulder before following Lindir who escorted her down the empty and quiet hallways of Imladris in relative silence.

 

 

"...Our people are leaving these shores.", Haedirn broke the silence with the single thought that suddenly coursed through her mind and she turned to look at Lindir. "Will you be departing for the Grey Havens to reside in Valinor, _mellon_? The time of our people is coming to an end slowly, but surely."

 

"Yes. I will be leaving as well, but only when my Lord Elrond commands me to. I suppose he will want me to escort the Lady Arwen as well and be sure that she is granted safe passage with the rest of our kin.", the minstrel nodded solemnly.

 

"I do not think Arwen will comply with such a request though.", Haedirn mused quietly. "She is in love with Estel and I believe she does not intend to leave his side even for Valinor. She would much rather spend the rest of her days here in Middle-earth by Estel's side than depart for Valinor and remain without him for eternity.", the she-elf knew how deeply in love Estel and Arwen were - even though Estel would rather have Arwen depart and live on, Haedirn knew that Arwen was willing to sacrifice even her immortality if it meant that she could be with Estel as a mortal for the rest of her days in Middle-earth.

 

"Such is the power of love, I suppose...", Lindir sighed heavily for he himself had yet to find an Elven maiden his own heart longed for.

 

"Love is a powerful thing, _mellon_. I am sure that you will find someone one day, maybe even in Valinor.", Haedirn smiled at her best friend warmly who shrugged a little with a half-hearted smile.

 

"I hope so.", Lindir smiled a little more before they both continued down the halls in silence till they arrived at the gates where the rest of the Fellowship were on the terrace, assembling and finalising all of their gear and supplies for the arduous journey ahead.

Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir were helping to load some of the supplies needed for the quest onto the backs of Sam's pony Bill and Haedirn's stallion Tinnuroch - the beautiful horse had stubbornly refused to return back to his stable no matter how much Aragorn or the stable master tried to coax him back; as Haedirn's lifelong companion, the stallion was attached to her no matter what - they shared a strong bond of friendship so strong that Tinnuroch absolutely refused to let his mistress embark on such a perilous journey without him.

 

"Looks like this is it...", Haedirn turned to Lindir with tears brimming in her eyes.

 

"Don't cry, _mellonamin_. We will meet again in Valinor.", Lindir gave a soft smile of reassurance as he gently caught a stray tear slipping down his best friend's cheek with his sleeve, but Haedirn could clearly see that her best friend was on the verge of tears himself.

 

Wordlessly, the pair embraced tightly - they had been inseparable ever since Lord Elrond first brought Haedirn back to Imladris. Lindir had always been the one to care for and look after Haedirn after Lord Elrond till the day that Haedirn began venturing out into the world on her own as a Ranger; every single time Haedirn prepared for another adventure of her own, the minstrel would always be the one to help her sort out her gear and supplies, he prayed daily and fervently to the Valar for their safety and blessings upon the she-elf and when she did return from her travels, he would always be the first to greet her and help her resettle in Imladris.

They sought each other's company whether it was for council, leisure or mere company; they were so close with one another that their Noldorin kin often jested that they were soulmates, but in reality, they were nothing more than trusted companions despite their differing personalities. And now with Haedirn leaving on her last and potentially fatal journey as well as Lindir leaving for the Undying Lands permanently, they would probably never see each other ever again this time...

 

 _"Namaarie, mellonamin. Tenna' ento lye omenta."_ , Haedirn whispered, fighting back the rest of her tears, as she and Lindir gracefully bowed their heads towards one another with their palms pressed to their hearts.

 

 _"Namaarie, beleger. Tenna' san'."_ , Lindir smiled as he gently patted Haedirn's head before stepping back silently while the she-elf made her way towards Lord Elrond who was overlooking the Fellowship.

 

 _"Adar..."_ , Haedirn quietly called Lord Elrond who turned to her with a worried and conflicted gaze.

 

Lord Elrond was truly worried for Haedirn - this journey could potentially claim her life and the she-elf was precious to him; he had loved and raised her as one of his own children for so long, so it was always hard for the Elven Lord of Imladris to let her go on her adventures even though he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. He wanted to forbid her to keep her from any potential danger, but he knew how stubborn Haedirn could be once she made her decision - she wanted to help Frodo in his quest in saving Middle-earth even at the cost of her life.

 

" _Uuma dela, Adar_. I will be fine.", Haedirn tried to smile reassuringly as she held Lord Elrond's hands.

 

"Haedirn...my child...", Lord Elrond gently brushed one of Haedirn's braids from her face with such sad eyes that the she-elf felt her heart clench painfully at the familiar fatherly gesture. "Please...you do not have to do this... Don't sacrifice your life unnecessarily...", the Elven Lord murmured forlornly even though he knew that Haedirn would still depart with the Fellowship no matter what he said.

 

"You know I must do this, _Adar_.", Haedirn whispered as she clutched her foster father's hands tightly.

 

"...I know... Just...promise me that you will stay safe, alright?", Lord Elrond stroked his foster daughter's hair tenderly as she nodded in understanding.

 

"Yes, _Adar_.", Haedirn nodded and she embraced her foster father tightly who returned the gesture gently.

 

"Haedirn."

 

Haedirn turned to face Captain Glorfindel and Erestor as they came to bid her farewell and safe travels.

 

"May the Valar be with you on your journey, Haedirn.", Erestor told Haedirn as the three of them exchanged respectful bows of their heads and fists to their hearts.

 

_"Onónë."_

 

Haedirn looked up to see her siblings - Arwen and the twins Elladan and Elrohir - approach them with sadness swimming in their eyes. Elrond's children embraced the she-elf in a close embrace between siblings - the three of them loved Haedirn as if she was their blood sister and this was probably the last time that they would be able to see each other ever again for a long time...

 

"Look after each other.", Haedirn told her siblings gently.

 

"You stay safe, you hear, Haedirn?", the twins chimed worriedly in unison to which Haedirn nodded with a soft chuckle.

 

"Please, _onónë_ , look out for Estel.", Arwen pleaded softly and Haedirn nodded, hugging her little sister.

 

"I will protect him with my life.", Haedirn promised before she joined the rest of the Fellowship who were waiting patiently for her to finish saying her farewells to her family and friends, Legolas bringing a gentle arm around his beloved's shoulders as she leaned against him a little.

 

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom.", Lord Elrond addressed the Fellowship who all paid their utmost attention to his words as the rest of the Elves and the parties of Dwarves and Men watched on silently.

"On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further that you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you.", with those final words, Lord Elrond pressed his hand to his heart with a bow of his head before looking up and extending his open palm towards the Fellowship with Aragorn, Legolas and Haedirn reciprocating the parting gesture solemnly.

 

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer.", Gandalf announced and Frodo slowly turned and timidly stepped forward to lead the little group ahead, the Fellowship's eyes upon him.

 

"Mordor, Gandalf - is it left or right?", Frodo asked in a whisper as they exited Imladris.

 

"Left.", Gandalf replied, looking ahead as he placed a hand on Frodo's left shoulder.

 

As the rest of the Fellowship followed behind with Tinnuroch and Bill being led by Haedirn and Sam respectively, Aragorn paused to turn around one more time to bid a silent farewell to Arwen. Arwen's eyes were filled with both hope and worry - she did not wish for Aragorn to go, but this quest had to be set in motion for all of Middle-earth to be free from Sauron's evil entirely. As Aragorn gave her a reassuring smile with a slight nod of his head before he left, Arwen bowed her head and prayed a silent prayer to the Valar for her beloved's safety...

 

* * *

 

 

The Fellowship trekked over mountains and hills, across plains and deep valleys, through forests and turbulent rivers for what seemed like forever. Haedirn, Aragorn and Boromir carried the Hobbits whenever they grew weary of walking, Legolas helped to coax Tinnuroch and Bill over difficult portions of their journey and Gandalf guided Frodo and the Fellowship back on track towards Mordor whenever they were about to go off-course.

After probably weeks or a few months into their quest, the majestic snow-capped peaks of the Misty Mountains rose sharply to their left, cutting the sky like icy black thorns; Haedirn's mind wandered back to the times of the Erebor Quest and the haunting, yet enchanting, song that the Dwarves sung of the Misty Mountains in Bilbo's home...

 

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor.", Gandalf announced to the group and they continued to trek on...

 

* * *

 

 

The Fellowship stopped to make camp in the Eregion Hills and the morning brought yet another lively energy amongst the group; they had all grown closer with each other somehow, save for Gimli still being gruff with Legolas for the most part.

Legolas and Haedirn were on guard duty this time, keeping watch over the horizon, while the others ate and relaxed by a merrily crackling fire over which Sam was cooking up some sausages and potatoes for them all. Aragorn and Frodo were watching Boromir give Merry and Pippin sword tuition, the Ranger smoking his pipe quietly. Gandalf was staring over the landscape quietly as he smoked his pipe, the scent of pipe-weed curling throughout the camp. Gimli sat some feet away from the wizard, sharpening his axe while smoking his pipe as well.

 

"Haedirn, _melamin_ , take a break.", Legolas wandered up to his beloved and wrapped a gentle arm around her waist, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

"Then come rest with me as well, Legolas.", Haedirn glanced at her betrothed with a small smile, kissing his golden locks lightly.

 

"In a while, _meleth_. _Lle auta yeste'_ ; I will keep watch a while longer.", Legolas smiled back tenderly and Haedirn nodded before turning towards the camp to watch Boromir teaching the two young Hobbits as well.

 

Sam wandered up to Frodo with a plate of steaming hot sausages and mashed potatoes, the other Hobbit gratefully accepting the food, before they both watched on as well. Haedirn grabbed two apples from her bag, feeding Tinnuroch an apple before sitting next to Aragorn and munching on her apple.

 

"Two, one, five!", Boromir counted, swinging his sword at Pippin who was learning to deflect blades. "Good! Very good!", the Gondorian praised the Hobbit before repeating the steps again.

 

"Move your feet!", Aragorn called out to Pippin from his seat on a nearby rock as the Hobbit took a couple of steps backwards.

 

"You are good, Pippin!", Merry exclaimed, proud of his best friend.

 

"Thanks!", Pippin nodded towards Merry with a breathless smile and Boromir then began repeating the same steps with Merry.

 

"Faster!", Boromir told Merry, their swords clashing against each other rhythmically.

 

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion - which I note they have not - I'd say we are taking the long way round.", Haedirn glanced behind her shoulder to see that Gimli had approached Gandalf who was still smoking his pipe quietly atop his rock perch.

"Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.", the she-elf turned even further when her sharp ears caught Gimli's mention of Balin's name - she had not received any letters from Balin for a while, so she had always wondered how the old dwarf was doing all these years...

 

"No, Gimli.", Gandalf shook his head once, his dark eyes brooding and serious as he replied, and Haedirn could clearly see that the wizard thought that the suggested route from Gimli was a bad idea.

"I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice.", at those words, Haedirn turned around again towards the sword practice, but her mind was preoccupied with Gandalf's words - why would the wizard not pass through Moria unless he had "no other choice"?

 

"Aah!", Haedirn snapped to attention when Pippin shrieked to see that Boromir's blade had caught his hand and now the young Hobbit had dropped his own sword onto the ground, clutching his injured hand.

 

"Oh! Sorry!", Boromir dropped his sword as well to check Pippin's hand when the young Hobbit lashed out and kicked him right in the shin. "Aah!", the Gondorian tumbled to the ground when Merry used the flat side of his blade to smack him down.

 

"Get him!", Merry and Pippin tackled Boromir with war cries and the three of them laughed as they playfully wrestled in the dirt, Aragorn and Haedirn chuckling in amusement.

 

"Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!", Pippin cried out as Merry was brought into a chokehold by Boromir.

 

"Gentlemen, that's enough.", Aragorn announced and went to pull the two Hobbits up to their feet when Merry and Pippin grabbed his legs and pulled the Ranger's feet out from underneath him, sending a stunned Aragorn sprawling out onto the ground on his back.

 

Haedirn laughed in amusement at seeing her brother lie on the floor in a dead heap, looking as disorientated as he probably felt.

 

"What is that?", the she-elf looked up to see Sam staring at something in the sky; come to think of it...Gimli, Gandalf, Legolas and Frodo were looking in that direction as well.

 

Standing up from her seat and nimbly hopping to Legolas' side, Haedirn noticed a black mist like smoke in the wind darting sharply from side to side in the far distance; it was slowly swarming towards their direction...

 

 

"Nothing - it's just a wisp of cloud.", Gimli replied nonchalantly, but Haedirn could feel dread rising in her heart...why?

 

"It's moving fast...against the wind.", Boromir noted worriedly in a breathless voice; he, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin had just taken notice as well.

 

Haedirn and Legolas focused their sharp Elven vision on the dark mass when with shock, the she-elf realised what the "cloud" actually was...!

 

"Crebain from Dunland!", Legolas shouted in alarm as he turned away, grabbing Haedirn's hand along the way.

 

"Hide!", Aragorn shouted urgently as he darted away, the Fellowship scattering for whatever little cover they could use to hide themselves.

 

"Go! Now!", Haedirn grabbed her sword that was lying amongst the brush.

 

"Hurry!", Boromir urged the Hobbits frantically to hide under overhanging rocks or bramble bushes.

 

Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo and Sam hurriedly hid any traces of their camp, sweeping up scattered gear in their arms or dousing out their campfire with water, while Legolas and Haedirn swiftly made sure that Tinnuroch and Bill were hidden; Tinnuroch seemed to understand what was happening and the stallion hurriedly ushered the smaller pony into a rock crevice big enough to hide them both.

Aragorn, Sam and Frodo hid underneath one of the large overhanging rocks with the gear they swept up in their arms. Boromir took Merry and Pippin and clambered up to a higher hiding spot hidden by bushes in between two tall rock slabs. Gandalf and Gimli hunkered down underneath another overhanging rock ledge covered by bramble bushes. Haedirn and Legolas leapt down to a lower hiding ground underneath a large bramble bush hidden by a large boulder.

The Fellowship held the breath in tense silence when a mighty fluttering of wings and terrible squawks descended upon the sky above their campground. Large crows as black as the darkest night flew overhead at a terrific speed, circling the barren sky above their heads. Everyone watched with bated breath as the birds flew all around their campsite until they soared away into the sunset, their croaking squawks echoing menacingly in their ears, before the Fellowship emerged warily from their hiding places.

 

"Spies of Saruman.", Gandalf staggered to his feet as he watched the last of the Crebain disappear into the setting sun. "The passage south is being watched.", the Fellowship exchanged glances before looking at the wizard with eyes wild with worry and fear.

 

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras!", Gandalf gestured to a tall looming snowy mountain pass in the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sun mercilessly shone down on the backs of the Fellowship, but even its welcoming warmth was not enough to alleviate the harsh freezing cold of the Pass of Caradhras as they trekked as best as they could through rock and snow. Haedirn and Legolas managed the trek a little easier as Elves were very light on their feet, being able to walk atop snow and not sink into the white powder like normal Folk, but they had to help lead Tinnuroch and Bill though the ankle-deep snow whenever they got stuck.

The trek through the thick snow was draining them of their energy, but everyone knew they had to keep pressing on forward if they were to avoid the Crebain. Suddenly Frodo, who was some distance behind the majority of the group with Aragorn and Boromir, slipped on some shale and tumbled down the mountainside.

 

"Frodo!", Aragorn helped the young Hobbit to his feet.

 

As Frodo patted himself down, his hands flew to his chest to find that the Ring was no longer hanging around his neck. Frantically, his eyes scanned the snow till he saw a glint of gold in the snow some feet away from him. Before he could move to the Ring, Boromir bent down and picked up the cursed band of gold by its chain and stared at it as if entranced while everyone stared at the Gondorian warily.

 

 

"Boromir.", Aragorn called out to their companion carefully, but it would seem that the Man was too transfixed on the Ring to hear the Ranger.

 

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing...", Boromir murmured more to himself as his other hand reached up slowly to brush his fingers on the Ring...

 

"Boromir!", Haedirn called out sharply and Boromir seemed to snap out of his trance, almost dropping the Ring into the snow. "Give the Ring to Frodo.", the Gondorian turned to the she-elf who was staring at him sharply while Frodo watched on worriedly and Aragorn readied his hand on his sword hilt.

 

"...As you wish.", a weird beatific smile lit up Boromir's face as he turned around and handed the Ring back to Frodo who quickly snatched it away, the young Hobbit still looking at the Gondorian warily.

"I care not.", he smiled at the young Hobbit and playfully ruffled his dark curly locks before readjusting the shield on his back as he walked off to join the rest of the group, Aragorn dropping his hand from his sword once the Gondorian walked off a few steps ahead of him and Frodo.

  

The Fellowship trekked on through Caradhras, going higher and higher up the Pass, when a howling blizzard swiftly descended upon them and made the going much tougher than before. With even more difficulty, the Fellowship battled the strong winds with Aragorn and Boromir carrying the half-frozen Hobbits through the thick blankets of snow whilst Haedirn and Legolas headed to the front of the group to help Gandalf scout the snowy route ahead, but the horizon was dark and the blizzard made it all the more harder to navigate through Caradhras.

Aragorn hugged Frodo and Sam close to him, while Boromir carried both Merry and Pippin in his arms. Haedirn and Legolas treaded on top of the snow past Gandalf, the Mirkwood Prince and his betrothed sharing Haedirn's thick fur coat to shield themselves from the icy blizzard's biting winds, when they both paused in their tracks and the rest of the group halted as well when their navigators did.

 

"Legolas, do you hear that?", Haedirn strained her ears to hear better above the whistling gale.

 

"I hear something too, _meleth_...", Legolas tried to make out the sound from the howling blizzard.

 

_**"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"** _

 

"There is a fell voice on the air.", Legolas told Gandalf in an urgent tone.

 

"It's Saruman!", Gandalf exclaimed in realisation when overhead the Fellowship, thunder rumbled as rocks and shale began to shower them from above.

 

"Look out!", Haedirn yelled frantically as some of the larger rocks swooped past them, coming too close for comfort.

 

"Haedirn!", Legolas hurriedly pulled Haedirn against his chest and they pressed against the mountainside with the rest of the Fellowship as small portions of their pathway broke off upon impact from the collapsing debris.

 

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!", a horrible realisation crossed Aragorn's face. "Gandalf! We must turn back!", the Ranger shouted urgently above the howling winds.

 

"No!", Gandalf shouted back firmly with a shake of his head before crying out to the mountain strongly with his staff raised in the air, trying to make himself heard over Saruman.

 

 _ **"Losto, Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i rutig!"**_ , the wizard bellowed into the winds desperately, but it would seem that Saruman's power over the Pass of Caradhras was greater as his voice drowned out Gandalf's and echoed in the blizzard's howling winds.

 

_**"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!"** _

 

Dark storm clouds began to converge overhead at the mountain's peak and the gales grew even stronger with each chant, turning into a violent maelstrom; suddenly a bolt of lightning sliced the air and struck the mountain top, causing an almighty explosion above their heads that sent an enormous snow avalanche with huge boulders thundering down towards the Fellowship.

 

"Mithrandir!", Haedirn cried out fearfully as Legolas broke away from her and pulled Gandalf back to safety from the mountain ledge as the avalanche closed in on their position and engulfed them whole without a moment's notice, burying them under piles of freezing snow and powder. Soon the Fellowship were buried underneath and the Pass was completely blocked off.

Legolas was the first to emerge from the thick snow blanket with a gasp, the Elven Prince frantically looking around for any sign of Haedirn. He had lost sight of his beloved when he had pulled Gandalf back against the mountainside and the avalanche buried them - where could she be?!

 

"Haedirn!", he yelled out as he pushed through the snow hurriedly, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "Haedirn!"

 

"Legolas!", came the muffled shriek as a hand burst from the snow close to the mountainside.

 

"Haedirn!", Legolas made his way over to the hand as fast as could before digging out his betrothed. "Haedirn!", the Elven Prince pulled her against his chest as the she-elf coughed some snow from her mouth before clinging onto her beloved tightly.

 

"The others...where are the rest of our companions!?", Haedirn and Legolas made their way back to the remnants of the pathway where Aragorn and Boromir had emerged from the snow, the two human Men digging through the thick snow for the four Hobbits who were coughing out snow and shivering violently with wide fearful eyes.

 

Legolas sifted through the snow and helped pluck Gimli out of a particularly deep patch of snow while Haedirn rushed to free Tinnuroch and Bill from their own entrapment in the snow before hurrying back to help Gandalf get free.

 

"We must get off the mountain!", Boromir shouted urgently over the winds as Gandalf turned to the Gondorian. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!", he suggested as he cradled Merry and Pippin close to his chest.

 

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!", Aragorn shouted to make himself heard as Frodo and Sam stayed close to the Ranger.

 

"Saruman would be upon us in a matter of hours if we used the Gap of Rohan!", Haedirn screamed her agreement over the howling winds as she tightened her fur cloak over herself, covering the lower half of her face to keep out the snow.

 

"We cannot pass over a mountain! Let us go under it - let us go through the Mines of Moria!", Gimli brought his earlier suggestion up once more and Gandalf's eyes grew dark with fear and concern - Haedirn wondered what was so terrible lurking in the Mines of Moria that Gandalf wouldn't dare to pass through it unless it was their last resort...

 

"...Let the Ring-bearer decide.", Gandalf finally spoke and all eyes turned to Frodo for his decision, but the young Hobbit clearly had no clue as to which option to choose.

 

"We cannot stay here!", Boromir shouted as the wind began to pick up speed once more. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!", Haedirn glanced at Sam, Merry and Pippin who were half-frozen in Aragorn and Boromir's arms, their tiny faces pale as if their blood had been entirely drained by the biting cold.

 

"Frodo?", Gandalf called the young Hobbit once more who turned to look at him, clutching his cloak tightly and shivering violently in Aragorn's arms.

 

"...We will go through the mines.", the young Hobbit looked the wizard directly in the eye.

 

"...So be it.", Gandalf's eyes widened for a moment in shock before he spoke in a resigned tone and nodded slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor - lle naa belegohtar." - "I know your strength in battle - you are a mighty warrior."  
> "Namaarie, mellonamin. Tenna' ento lye omenta." - "Farewell, my friend. Until next we meet."  
> "Namaarie, beleger. Tenna' san'." - "Farewell, mighty one. Until then."  
> "Uuma dela, Adar." - "Don't worry, Father."  
> "Melamin" - "My love" (Sindarin)  
> "Lle auta yeste'." - "You go first."  
> "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" - "Wake up, cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!" (Saruman's chant)  
> "Losto, Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i rutig!" - Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!" (Gandalf's chant)  
> "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" - "Wake up, cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!" (Saruman's second chant)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	14. The Mines of Moria (Pt. I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship make their way toward the Mines of Moria, but what they encounter is more horrible and dangerous than they could ever expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I have my other stories to see to as well - sorry ^^"

The Fellowship managed to make it off the Pass of Caradhras and made their way towards the Mines of Moria by the base of the Misty Mountains. Their path was shrouded in the mist and ice of the mountains as they passed in the looming shadows of the ruins of a gigantic aqueduct. The young Hobbits regained some warmth as they descended from the harsh cold mountain, so everyone paused for a break once they reached the base of Caradhras - struggling against the blizzard's biting winds and the thick heavy snow for what seemed like days on end was extremely exhausting.

Haedirn helped Pippin to his feet when the young Hobbit stumbled and almost fell onto the ground - even after they managed to escape the deathly cold of Caradhras, the Hobbits were still shivering as the air surrounding the base of the Misty Mountains was still frosty. The deafening silence was disturbed only be the sound of the black rocky gravel being crushed underfoot by the Fellowship's feet and the horses' hooves.

Tinnuroch snorted and nickered softly with worry, nudging Haedirn's shoulder slightly; the she-elf turned at her stallion's actions and patted his muzzle gently in an effort to comfort him. She could tell that something was wrong as they drew closer to Moria and they both could feel it in their gut even though they had traveled this way countless times before to visit Balin and Ori...but what was wrong?... Haedirn stroked Tinnuroch's mane a few more times before pressing on forward, catching up to Aragorn who helped Sam up a particularly high ledge of rocks.

 

"Estel, something's not right...", Haedirn murmured quietly to her brother so as not to alarm the others.

 

"Are you sure, _onónë_?", Aragorn looked at his sister worriedly for confirmation - his sister's intuition was always never wrong and if she said something didn't feel right, they had to be on high alert at all times from here on out.

 

"Yes. The atmosphere seems more...brooding...in a dangerous way. Keep your senses sharp.". Haedirn warned her brother before walking on ahead with the others where Gandalf gestured to Frodo urgently.

 

"Frodo! Come and help an old man.", Haedirn heard Gandalf call out to the young Hobbit who immediately rushed over to the wizard's side. "How is your shoulder?", the wizard asked the young Hobbit as they continued walking.

 

"Better than it was.", Frodo replied, looking up at the wizard inquisitively.

 

"And the Ring?", Haedirn caught Gandalf's grave whisper as he and the Hobbit stopped walking a few steps ahead of the group. "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too.", the wizard told the young Hobbit when he nodded in affirmation at the question. "You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship...and, I fear, from within.", the two of them eyed Boromir suspiciously as the Gondorian passed by them.

 

"...Who then do I trust?", Frodo asked worriedly in a subdued tone.

 

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths.", Gandalf advised.

 

"What does that mean?", Frodo asked again anxiously.

 

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested.", Gandalf stared into Frodo's baby blue eyes seriously and Frodo looked down with a troubled expression.

 

Haedirn kept her expression stoic as she strode past by Gandalf and Frodo, but she couldn't help dwelling on what the wizard told the young Hobbit... How could one so young and small as he bear such a terrible burden upon his shoulders? He needed guidance and all the help he could get to see this mission through...and yet...the she-elf knew that Gandalf was right in a way - from here on out, he could only trust himself fully. The power of the Ring was greater than anyone could truly comprehend; it turned allies against each other, brother against brother, kingdom against kingdom...one could only depend on himself, but even that wouldn't be enough to protect his soul from its corruption for the Ring could corrupt even the most pure of heart...

 

"The Walls of Moria!", Gimli's awestruck voice jolted Haedirn out of her thoughts and she looked up to gaze ahead, along with the rest of the Fellowship, at the looming dark walls of Moria's rocky cliffs cutting through the air sharply as a sheer intimidating formation.

 

 

* * *

 

The narrow footing along the walls of Moria proved treacherous with each step on the green and mossy rocks lining the dark pathway; the Fellowship slipped on the greasy stones more times that they could count with the night making it difficult for them to make out their path in front of them and the water spreading out into a vast lake before them didn't look very inviting, so if they made a misstep, who knows what hideous creatures lurked beneath that dark murky surface of those cold deathly-looking waters?

Up ahead of them in the moonlight, Gimli was tapping the rock walls with his axe, listening closely for something. Gandalf was doing the same with his staff, banging it against the rocks and listening carefully as well for whatever it was they were searching for.

 

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed.", Gimli explain as he pressed on forward, tapping the rock walls repeatedly.

 

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten.", Gandalf replied.

 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?", Legolas remarked snidely and Gimli sniffed disgustedly at the tasteless comment.

 

 _"Melamin, dina."_ , Haedirn elbowed her fiancé, eyeing the Mirkwood Prince sharply.

 

 _"Tanya awra, meleth."_ , Legolas complained petulantly as he rubbed his ribs where his fiancée had jabbed him.

 

"You'll survive.", Haedirn rolled her eyes as they pressed on forward.

 

Frodo slipped a little on one of the mossy roots of a dead tree drowned in the lake and his foot splashed in the murky water, sending ripples throughout the dark waters; the young Hobbit recovered from the brief shock quickly and hurried to catch up the rest of the Fellowship who were pressing on forward behind Gimli and Gandalf. Soon they came to a smooth rock wall in between two tall gnarled and barren trees where Gandalf began patting and brushing the minute rock debris and dust from the wall to reveal faint slender lines carved into the smooth stone.

 

"Isildin...it mirrors only starlight...", Gandalf murmured to himself. "...And moonlight.", the wizard peered at the sky where the luminous full moon began to peek through the clouds and shine upon the wall.

 

Suddenly the lines carved into the rock began to grow brighter and broader, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols. Soon a luminous crystal blue emanated from the carvings to reveal an intricately designed stone door decorated with ancient Elvish wordings carved into the overhead arch; everyone stared at the slab in speechless awe.

 

 

"It reads "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter".", Gandalf translated the Elvish writings on the arch.

 

"What do you suppose that means?", Merry asked, looking puzzled.

 

"It's quite simple - if you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open.", Gandalf replied confidently and pressed the head of his staff against one of the symbols in between the doors, the Hobbits looking on in confidence that the wizard would be able to open the doors easily for them.

 _"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_ , Gandalf declared loudly, but the doors did not budge a single bit; however, the wizard was not one to give up easily and he raised his hands towards the doors undauntedly. _"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"_ , he declared another incantation again confidently, but yet again, the dwarf doors to Moria remained sealed.

 

"Nothing's happening.", Pippin remarked to Legolas who sniggered quietly while Gimli looked completely baffled as to why the doors were not responding to the wizard's words.

 

Gandalf shot the young Hobbit a withering glare of annoyance before trying to push at the doors with his bare hands wth all of his strength, confounded as to why the dwarf doors were unresponsive to his incantations; usually his spells worked, but why were they ineffective against this certain door? No matter how much the wizard pressed his entire body against the stone doors, they refused to budge one single bit and remained sealed shut.

 

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs.", Gandalf muttered irritably to himself, upset that he was unable to get the doors open.

 

"What are you going to do then?", Pippin piped up.

 

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!", Gandalf snapped hotly at the young Hobbit who looked down silently at the harsh tone of the wizard's voice. "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words.", the wizard huffed with an air of finality.

 

* * *

 

 Gandalf wearily continued to mumble every incantation he knew in a tireless effort to open the doors of Moria while the rest of the Fellowship waited around for the wizard to succeed. Merry and Pippin were wandering around the banks of the lake and picking up some large stones while Sam, Aragorn and Haedirn unsaddled their gear and supplies from Bill's and Tinnuroch's backs.

 

 _"Ando Eldarinwa...a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa..."_ , Gandalf mumbled in an exhausted voice at the doors, but his words fell upon deaf ears.

 

"Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill.", Aragorn told Sam gently as he unsaddled the last of their supplies from Bill's back.

 

"Bye, Bill.", Sam whispered sadly, patting his loyal pony one last time.

 

"Tinnuroch, look after Bill. Guide him safely back to the Shire.", Haedirn told her stallion gently and Tinnuroch nickered worriedly in protest, nudging his mistress with his muzzle - he didn't want to leave his companion behind, not while she probably needed him in case the situation became critical.

"I know, I know, _mellon_. I know you want to stay and help us, but I feel the Mines are too dangerous for even you now. See that the pony arrives home safely and rejoin us when you can.", the she-elf hugged her horse's muzzle gently before she unloaded the last of their supplies from the stallion's back. "Do you understand?", Haedirn asked softly and Tinnuroch burred obediently, trotting ahead to wait for Bill.

 

"Go on, Bill, go on...", Aragorn murmured gently as he lightly slapped Bill's chestnut rump, the pony trotting away obediently with the black stallion leading him to safety. "Don't worry, Sam - he knows the way home.", Aragorn comforted Sam gently, the young Hobbit valiantly holding back tears as he watched his companion disappear into the darkness with Haedirn's horse.

 

"Tinnuroch will make sure Bill will arrive home safely, Sam. Have no fear.", Haedirn knelt down to place a gentle and comforting kiss upon Sam's messy curls.

 

"Thank you, Miss Haedirn.", Sam nodded with a small smile; he trusted Miss Haedirn and if she gave her word that Bill would be safe, it was all the reassurance he needed to know that his beloved pony would be back home at the Shire soon enough.

 

Merry hurled a stone into the lake and it landed in the murky waters with a loud splash, sending black rippling rings across the water's surface, before chucking in another one - he and Pippin were trying to see who could throw their rock the furthest. Pippin was about to throw his rock when Aragorn firmly grabbed his arm with wide and wary eyes.

 

"Do not disturb the water.", the Ranger told the Hobbit ominously before anxiously watching the growing ripples spreading across the lake.

 

Gandalf threw his staff down in exasperation when he once again failed to open the doors to Moria and slumped down on a nearby rock next to Frodo, a look of despair etched all over the wizard's exhausted features as he took his hat off in frustration. Meanwhile, the ripples from the stones that Merry had tossed earlier still rippled out even further across the lake, drawing worried stares from Aragorn, Boromir and Haedirn - there was an eerie aura surrounding the lake and the dread in their anxious hearts only grew...

 

"...It's a riddle.", Frodo's quiet voice rang through the air with a dawning comprehension, the Hobbit now on his feet and staring at the doors' inscription.

 

Haedirn swore she could see something move in the water towards the Fellowship and she held her breath in a tense silence. It would seem that she was not the only one seeing things as Aragorn, Boromir, Merry and Pippin stood very still as well, their wary and frightened eyes trained on the surface of the black lake at whatever was in that lake drawing dangerously close to them...

 

""Speak, friend, and enter" - what's the Elvish word for "friend"?", Frodo asked Gandalf who looked up with intrigue at Frodo's suggestion.

 

"Oh... _mellon_.", Gandalf replied.

 

Suddenly there was a great creaking and slowly the doors began to divide right down the middle, swinging outwards to reveal a darkness blacker and deeper than the darkest night. The rest of the Fellowship crowded around at the opening doors with awed stares before Gandalf stepped in to lead the way, all of them cautiously stepping into the pitch black dark.

 

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves: roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone!", Gimli stated proudly to Legolas as they strode into Moria as Gandalf gently blew into the crystal he placed in his staff, the gem lighting up. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin...and they call it a mine. A mine!", the dwarf snorted.

 

The glow from Gandalf's staff shone upon the entrance of the mine and the entire Fellowship recoiled in pure horror when they discovered the dusty old remains of numerous dwarf skeletons strewn about, clearly in the dead of some old battle. Their rusted amor and shields were peppered with crude arrows and broken axes, their skulls forever frozen with expressions of agony.

 

"This is no mine...", Boromir murmured grimly. "It's a tomb!", everyone glanced around fearfully at the terrible sight before them as Gimli wailed in disbelief.

 

"Valar...", Haedirn gasped in horror as she gazed upon some of the more battered skeletons who had arrows or axes lodged in their bodies.

 

"Oh...no...no...NOOOOOOO!!!", Gimli bellowed out in grief as he knelt beside one of the arrow-peppered skeletons.

 

Legolas knelt down beside one of the skeletons and pulled out one of the crude arrows from its corpse, examining it closely.

 

"Goblins.", Legolas threw aside the weapon with disgust before he and Haedirn drew out their bows and arrows while Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords and the four warriors began backing the rest of the Fellowship towards the entrance of Moria.

 

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here.", Boromir muttered lowly as the Hobbits began backing out the doors. "Now get out. All of you, get out!", the Gondorian shouted urgently to the four young Hobbits who continued to back away from the entrance of Moria.

 

"Frodo! Frodo!", Haedirn whipped her head around at the frantic cries of Sam, Merry and Pippin to see Frodo being dragged towards the lake by a large sinuous tentacle the colour of the murky lake - so that was the creature moving around in the water!

 

"Frodo!", Haedirn hurriedly placed her bow and arrows back into her quiver as she swiftly dashed to Frodo's aid where Merry and Pippin were desperately holding onto their friend.

 

"Strider!", Sam yelled urgently to Aragorn who immediately spun around and rushed to help save Frodo.

 

"Aaaah!!", Frodo screamed fearfully as the tentacle continued to drag him.

 

"Help! Miss Haedirn!", Pippin called to the she-elf who drew her sword out and began furiously hacking at the long tentacle.

 

"Get off him!", Sam shouted at the beast as he too drew his sword and helped Haedirn to slash at the tentacle holding Frodo by his ankle.

 

The injured tentacle released its grip on the young Hobbit and retreated into the dark waters of the lake, only to burst out again alongside with many more tentacles joining it. The powerful limbs lashed out at the Hobbits and the she-elf, knocking them away from Frodo with incredible strength, before grabbing Frodo again by his ankle and dragging him back towards the lake.

 

"Frodo! No!", Haedirn stumbled to her feet hurriedly and rushed back towards the lake with her sword.

 

"Aaaaahhhh!!", Frodo shrieked in terror as he was dangled above the waters by his ankle, surrounded by countless tentacles.

 

"Frodo!", Merry cried out fearfully as he, Pippin and Sam struggled to get back on their feet.

 

Legolas fired an arrow at the tentacle holding Frodo in an attempt to get it to release the young Hobbit, but to no avail.

 

"Strider!", Frodo called out desperately for the Ranger's help as the said man slashed powerfully at one of the tentacles attempting to attack him.

 

Boromir and Haedirn assisted Aragorn in slicing at the seemingly endless slew of tentacles that attacked them. The tentacle holding Frodo by his ankle dangled him even higher above the churning waters of the murky lake and from the centre of the lake burst the large and grotesquely shaped head of a terrifying beast - it had large dead eyes the colour of night and a large slimy snout.

 

 

Frodo screamed fearfully when the creature reared back and opened its disgusting maw to reveal a slimy mouth filled with horrible sharp fangs disappearing deep down its massive throat.

 

 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

 

With a grunt of effort, Boromir severed one of the tentacles and the creature writhed in pain. Aragorn sliced in half another tentacle and the monster howled in agony, loosening its grip on Frodo. The young Hobbit fell straight into the Gondorian's arms and the Man quickly fled from the waters with Frodo in his grasp.

 

"Into the mines!", Gandalf shouted at Aragorn, Boromir, Haedirn and Frodo who instantly fled as fast as they could from the lake.

 

"Legolas!", Boromir yelled and the Mirkwood Prince took aim, his arrow sailing through the air with a whistle and cleanly embedded itself into one of the creature's eyes; it gave them ample time to escape from the water and retreat into the mines where the Hobbits were waiting anxiously on the shore for them.

 

"Run!", Aragorn hurriedly ushered the young Hobbits back into the Mines of Moria as the monster pursued them all, its coiling arms seizing the large doors.

 

 

With a shattering echo that resounded throughout the caverns, the creature's tentacles ripped the doors away forcefully, creating a massive rock slide that thundered down the cliff face and brought down large boulders crashing down behind them. The Fellowship could only watch on as the large boulders crashed down and sealed off their only exit within a matter of seconds, throwing them completely into the ominous and eerie pitch black darkness of the Mines of Moria. Everyone's heavy and fearful breaths filled the deathly silence of the Mines until Gandalf spoke gravely.

 

"We now have but one choice: we must face the long dark of Moria.", Gandalf said ominously as the crystal nestled in his staff lit up, casting a creepy glow across the wizard's solemn features. "Be on your guard - there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world.", the wizard warned the Fellowship as he strode forward to lead the way through Moria.

 

"Haedirn, are you alright?", Legolas asked as he came to his fiancée's side and worriedly looked at her, holding her hand tightly as they descended into the mines.

 

"I'm fine, Legolas, just a little shaken up from that.", Haedirn nodded reassuringly at her fiancé, squeezing his hand back and interlacing their fingers. "We must be even more careful in this place... I don't know why, but my heart still does not feel any reassurance in here...", the she-elf whispered fearfully and the Mirkwood Prince gently squeezed her hand again to comfort her.

 

"I know, _meleth_.", Legolas kissed Haedirn's cheek tenderly. "I'm here by your side; you can depend on me more instead of having to bear alone this uneasiness you feel.", the she-elf smiled gratefully, thankful that her beloved was here with her on this journey.

 

"Quieten down; it's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.", Gandalf whispered hoarsely to the Fellowship as they continued up a wide flight of stone steps and stepped into one of the countless winding caverns into Moria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Melamin, dina." - "My love, be silent." (Elvish)  
> "Tanya awra, meleth." - "That hurt, my love."  
> "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" - "Gate of the Elves, open now for me!"  
> "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" - "Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue!"  
> "Ando Eldarinwa...a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa..." - "Gate of Elves...listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves..."
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	15. The Mines of Moria (Pt. II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship journey through the Mines of Moria and encounter its treacherous dangers in their bid to escape quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new college semester has begun, so it'll be back to slow updates again T^T  
> This has gotta be one of the longest chapters I've ever written...phew :O

The Fellowship cautiously treaded through the Mines of Moria, keeping silent as they journeyed through its darkness. Gandalf's staff and the torches they picked up along their route were their only sources of light in the gloomy dark; other than that, they had no way of telling how long they had been journeying through the ominous mines. They had stopped quite a handful of times either to recover their strength to keep walking or to sleep for a few hours before moving again, the dread in their hearts not settling even during quiet moments - even the silence was their enemy right now.

On their trek throughout Moria, the Fellowship soon came to a precarious bridge high above the mine workings that ran deep underground beneath their feet. The cavern was strewn with old ropes and ancient ladders along its sides as rusted mining tools laid discarded along the narrow pathway; debris and pebbles rattled beneath their feet and tumbled off the sides of the walkway, clattering quietly into the seemingly bottomless dark mines below as the rusted chains hanging from the ceiling swayed and tinkled eerily in the air.

 

 _"Tira ten' rashwe, meleth."_ , Legolas held his hand out for Haedirn, guiding her over a precarious ledge and safely onto the pathway.

 

 _"Diola lle, melamin."_ , Haedirn nodded to Legolas once she found her footing and they continued on their way with the Fellowship.

 

"The wealth of Moria was not found in gold...", Gandalf paused to speak as he touched a shining substance on the cave walls. "...Or jewels...", he turned to the Fellowship. "...But mithril.", the wizard peered over the ledge, the rest of the Fellowship doing so as well, as his staff began to emanate a stronger light that lit up the caverns below them.

 

In the endless depths below them of the seemingly abandoned mines, a faint blue glow issued from the cavern walls and cast a luminous enchanting glow upon their faces. The entire Fellowship stared at the shining wonder of Moria in speechless awe - it truly was a breathtaking sight to behold and for a brief moment, they all forgot about the peril they were facing in these caverns.

 

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him.", Haedirn piped up, remembering the beautiful mithril shirt that Thorin gifted to their friend the night before the Battle of Erebor.

 

"Oh...! That was a kingly gift!", Gimli exclaimed loudly in awe; mithril was priceless and it was worth ten times its weight in gold.

 

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire.", Frodo's eyes widened in shock at Gandalf's words as they continued walking on.

 

* * *

 

The Fellowship clambered up a steep stone staircase, passing through a despoiled and sinister-looking dwarf cemetery - dwarf skeletons along with many dusty or destroyed artefacts littered the grounds around them while goblin graffiti were crudely scrawled on every tombstone in sight with dried dwarf blood.

 

 

Pippin lost his footing on one of the stairs and would have tumbled down had Merry not caught his best friend and steadied him; silently thanking his best friend for his help, Pippin continued climbing up again with Merry supporting him from behind.

 

"Is everyone okay?", Haedirn glanced down and asked her companions who all nodded in affirmation.

 

When Gandalf reached the top of the climb, he pulled himself up onto the ground only to find that the path split into three passages, each disappearing into a dark tunnel that led deeper into Moria. The wizard frowned in confusion and stared at each ominous tunnel silently as the rest of the Fellowship clambered up onto the ledge only to be just as bewildered when met with the same sight as the wizard.

 

"...I have no memory of this place.", Gandalf frowned.

 

"Looks like we must stop here for now - no point in traveling on if we are only going to get lost further.", Haedirn walked to the wizard's side.

 

"...You're right.", Gandalf nodded as he took a seat down on a rock facing the three stone doorways. "It will take me a while, but I'll figure out which path to choose."

 

Haedirn nodded and headed back to the rest of the Fellowship who were still waiting for an answer.

 

 _"Onónë?"_ , Aragorn asked.

 

"Get a fire going. It looks like we will be here for a while.", Haedirn replied and the Fellowship set down their gear to take a break...

 

* * *

 

The Fellowship sat around nervously, a small fire crackling merrily and warming them from the cold of the caves, as they waited for Gandalf to make his decision; the wizard, however, had not moved from his seat one bit and was just intently staring at the three tunnels before him as if in some sort of trance.

 

"Are we lost?", Pippin asked Merry in a hushed whisper.

 

"No, I don't think we are.", Merry replied quietly. "Shhh! Gandalf's thinking.", he shushed his best friend.

 

"Merry!"

 

"What?"

 

"I'm hungry.", Pippin complained softly.

 

Haedirn leaned against Legolas' shoulder with her eyes closed and the Mirkwood Prince's arm slung around her shoulders protectively; her eyes may have been shut, but her mind was still awake, listening intently for any sign of approaching dangers. The she-elf heard a soft scuttling that nearly escaped her sharp Elven hearing and her eyes fluttered open, sitting up slowly.

 

 _"Melamin? Manke naa lle autien?"_ , Legolas asked softly, holding his fiancée's hand gently.

 

"Nowhere, _melamin_. Wait here.", Haedirn gently placed a soft kiss on Legolas' cheek before stepping to the ledge where Frodo was looking over with wide terrified eyes - the Hobbit must have heard whatever what was making the noise as well.

"Frodo, what do you see?", the she-elf asked the young Hobbit and peered closely over the edge in the direction Frodo was pointing at - a dark and emaciated figure was nimbly climbing up the rocks and sneaking towards them - it looked like a small human or a Hobbit, but it behaved more like a leering animal. _"Mani naa ta?"_ , she gasped softly as Frodo hurriedly scrambled to Gandalf's side nervously.

 

"There's something down there.", Frodo whispered to Gandalf fearfully.

 

"It's Gollum.", Gandalf replied quietly in a solemn voice.

 

"Gollum...!"

 

"He's been following us for three days."

 

"Three days...!?", Haedirn approached Gandalf with shock lacing her voice. "You knew that creature had been stalking us for three days, yet said nothing?!", she frowned at her wizard friend who did not turn one bit to make eye contact with her.

 

"If I made mention of him, you would have taken matters into your own hands, Haedirn. It's not his time yet.", Gandalf responded with a vague reply that left Haedirn bewildered as to what the wizard's words meant.

 

"He escaped from the dungeons of Barad-dûr?", Frodo exclaimed disbelievingly at the impossible thought of how one such as Gollum could possibly accomplish such a difficult feat.

 

"Escaped...or was set loose.", Gandalf murmured lowly. "And now the Ring has drawn him here...he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring as he hates and loves himself - Sméagol's life is a sad story."

 

Haedirn caught Frodo's surprised stare at Gollum's real name.

 

"Gollum was once known as Sméagol before the Ring came to him, before it drove him mad.", Haedirn explained quietly as she gazed at the ledge where the path from where they had emerged what seemed like hours ago faded into black, where Gollum was lurking below them waiting for his opportunity to seize back the Ring from Frodo...

 

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance.", Frodo muttered grimly as he too glanced at the ledge as if expecting Gollum to leap out at them at any time.

 

"Pity?", Gandalf turned to look at Frodo and Haedirn who met his stare as well. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?", at Gandalf's words, Frodo silently frowned and looked away thoughtfully.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement - even the very wise cannot see all ends.", the wizard stared at the two of them with his dark wise eyes. "My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

 

Haedirn glanced at Frodo who looked down at the ground with a sad and conflicted gaze as he sat down beside Gandalf quietly.

 

"I wish the Ring had never come to me... I wish none of this had happened...", Frodo lamented quietly and Gandalf's eyes softened when he saw the sorrow crossing the young Hobbit's features.

 

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.", a gentle finality rang in Gandalf's wise words.

"There are other forces at work, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it...and that is an encouraging thought.", the wizard smiled gently at the young Hobbit who returned his kind stare with trusting eyes - Frodo did not fully understand everything, but he was ready to trust Gandalf.

 

It was a small moment of peace before the wizard glanced up at the tunnels with a bright expression.

 

"Ah! It's that way.", he announced with sudden brightness in his voice and pointed toward the rightmost tunnel as the rest of the Fellowship hurriedly scrambled up to their feet, grabbing their supplies.

 

"He's remembered!", Merry exclaimed with relief.

 

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here.", Gandalf told Merry as they began to descend down the tunnel cautiously. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose! Yes...", the wizard advised with a hearty chuckle.

 

* * *

 

The Fellowship continued down their path and passed underneath an arched doorway into a large black and empty space where Gandalf paused, the others stopping in their tracks as well.

 

"Let me risk a little more light.", the wizard muttered as he tapped his staff on the ground and for a brief moment, the light crystal nestled in his staff blazed and illuminated the entire room like a silent flash of lightning, causing great shadows to spring up and flee as if terrified of the light.

 

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf.", Gandalf announced as the rest of the Fellowship stared in awe at the massive stone halls of Dwarrowdelf - a beautifully arched ceiling stood far above their heads held up by mighty stone pillars that lined the seemingly endless corridors and black stone walls gleamed beautifully like polished black marble with the light of Gandalf's staff.

 

 

"Well, there's an eye-opener and no mistake...!", Sam breathed out in wonder as the Fellowship continued quietly on their way, still wordlessly admiring the massive halls that seemed to stretch on for miles on end.

 

Ahead of them, they came across a wooden door that had been smashed open, leading into another chamber; more of the goblins' crude black arrows embedded in the decaying timbers and even more skeletons littered the front of the entrance. With a shocked cry of disbelief, Gimli rushed forward towards the open doors without a second thought.

 

"Gimli!", Gandalf called out to the dwarf as the rest of the Fellowship hurried after their companion into the room.

 

As they entered the chamber, they were greeted with the sight of countless war-battered dwarf and goblin skeletons scattered all around the ground amongst the crumbling ruins of the destroyed chamber. In the far left corner of the chamber sat a stone-walled well with an armoured skeleton leaning against a rotting bucket with a rusted chain, all of them sitting precariously on the well's edge.

But what caught their attention was what was situated in the direct center of the chamber: a single oblong stone table about four feet high topped with a great slab of white stone illuminated by a single ray of sunlight pouring in from a small window - it was a tomb.

 

 

"No...no...oh, no!", Gimli fell to his knees unsteadily before the slab of rock and sobbed openly.

 

The rest of the Fellowship entered the chamber and Gandalf quietly read the inscription of runes carved into the white stone slab.

 

""Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." - he is dead then. It's as I feared.", Gandalf murmured sadly as he removed his hat in respect and Haedirn gasped in shock at the wizard's words.

 

The she-elf slowly approached the white stone slab where Gimli continued to mourn for his cousin and lightly ran her fingers over the rune inscription, tears instantly filling her eyes and streaming down her cheeks - the old dwarf was like a father to her during the journey to Erebor and knowing that he had died without her finding out until now...

 

 

"No...Master Balin...", she covered her mouth to muffle her quiet sobs as her tears splashed onto Balin's tomb.

 

 **"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ranarag. Kheled-zâram ... Balintazlifi."** , Gimli chanted solemnly through his grieving and Haedirn respectfully stepped aside to allow the dwarf to grieve for his cousin.

 

"Haedirn...I'm so sorry...", Legolas brought his fiancée into his embrace and allowed her to quietly cry into his chest, letting her mourn for her fallen companion.

 

Gandalf spotted another dead dwarf leaning against Balin's tomb; the corpse seemed strangely familiar despite the ancient dust and cobwebs clinging to its withered frame...

 

 

"Haedirn...I believe this is our young Ori.", Haedirn looked up in shock at Gandalf's statement and broke away from Legolas' embrace to kneel beside the said skeletal remains only to gasp in shock - it really was Ori.

 

 

Ori had died as well...Haedirn felt her heart shatter even more - almost all of her companions from the Erebor Quest had perished without her knowledge...and it hurt even more to know that she never got the chance to say goodbye to them...

 

"Ori...", Haedirn sobbed softly as Gandalf's attention wandered to a large thick book smothered in layers of dust in Ori's lap.

 

Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin before carefully lifting the rotting remains of Ori's skeletal hand off the thick book and brushed away some of the dust from the cover. As he lifted the heavy manuscript, more dust and debris showered from the ancient book as a few weathered and brittle pages tumbled from its weakened binding. The cover was stabbed and slashed heavily and dried blood was spattered along its bottom messily - Haedirn felt ill at the grisly thought of the blood belonging to Ori; the poor dwarf possibly suffered a horrible death at the goblins' cruel hands as they stormed this chamber and mercilessly slaughtered him along with his companions...

 

 

Gandalf blew some dust off the last pages of the book and Haedirn coughed slightly as some of the fine dust tickled her throat and made her nose itch, the she-elf standing up to look into the manuscript as well.

 

"We must move on. We cannot linger.", Legolas whispered urgently to Aragorn as Gandalf began to read the last page of the manuscript to the Fellowship.

 

 _ **"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums, drums in the deep..."**_ , the chilling words of Ori's second last entry in the book sent unpleasant shivers crawling down everyone's necks and backs before the wizard turned to the final page.

 

 

_**"...We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out..."** _

 

A shudder coursed through Haedirn's terrified heart at Ori's weak scrawl at the bottom of the page...

 

 

 _ **"...They are coming."**_ , Gandalf finished ominously as he looked up at the rest of the Fellowship who were frozen with shock and fear at the dwarf's dying words etched in the manuscript.

 

**CLANG!!!**

 

A sudden noise from the well instantly captured everyone's attention to find Pippin next to the well with the now headless skeleton - the Hobbit must have touched the fragile skeleton and sent its head noisily tumbling down the well!

With a terrible clatter that rang throughout the mines, the rest of the armoured skeleton tumbled down the dark well, taking the rusty chain and bucket along with it into the well's depths. The rest of the Fellowship could only stand frozen in stunned silence as the corpse continued to crash down loudly, the cacophony echoing loudly and resonating throughout Moria before landing somewhere unknown with a mighty crash that echoed in their ears before fading into silence once more.

Boromir breathed a sigh of relief on their behalf, but Gandalf slammed the manuscript angrily and turned to poor Pippin who shrunk away visibly.

 

"Fool of a Took!", the wizard scolded the young Hobbit as he set the manuscript back down in Ori's lap. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!", Gandalf snapped furiously as he snatched back his hat and staff from a chastened Pippin.

 

Silence followed, but not for long - a single muffled boom was heard, followed by another low rolling boom from the depths of the mines. The booming gradually grew louder and faster as if the caverns of Moria itself had turned into a vast drum, but that was not all the Fellowship heard approaching - terrible shrieks and the sounds of numerous pattering feet rose from the mines' inky depths.

 

"Mr. Frodo!", Sam breathed worriedly and Frodo pulled at the sword on his belt, Haedirn immediately recognising the Elvish sword - Bilbo must have given Sting to his nephew while they were still in Imaldris!

 

A cold blue glow emanated from Sting's blade as Frodo drew it from its scabbard and Haedirn's breath hitched fearfully in her throat at the familiar sight...

 

"Orcs!", Legolas exclaimed in disgust and worry as he turned to Boromir who immediately rushed to the doors to scan for the impending danger.

 

Suddenly two black arrows embedded themselves in the decaying wood doors in front of Boromir's face, inches away from the Gondorian's nose. The Man jumped back in shock as Aragorn drew out his sword.

 

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!", the Ranger shouted at the four Hobbits who cowered together fearfully before he threw his torch down and rushed to help Boromir who shut one of the doors quickly.

 

Haedirn rushed to Legolas' side as Gimli backed up against Balin's tomb while Gandalf stood in front of the Hobbits, watching them. A mighty roar rang throughout the caverns as Aragorn and Boromir sealed the doors, the Gondorian catching sight of a large shadow of whatever creature made that horrible sound as the doors creaked shut.

 

"They have a cave-troll!", Boromir breathed in sarcastic relief.

 

Legolas and Haedirn tossed some old long Dwarf axes to the two men and the two Men barricaded the doors shut, barring the entrance with the axes forced across the doors as planks. Gandalf drew his own sword Glamdring with a fierce cry as the four Hobbits unsheathed their swords as well, preparing for the battle they had to face soon.

The barricaded doors soon began to creak and shake as the howling Orcs outside tried to break down the doors to gain entrance, but the sturdy battle axes Aragorn and Boromir had placed across the doors held strong. Aragorn, Legolas and Haedirn drew out their bows and arrows, all three of them aiming straight for the doorway, while Boromir readied his sword and shield.

 

"Let them come!", Gimli yelled fiercely as he withdrew both of his axes and leapt atop Balin's tomb, staring down at the creaking doorway in a challenging manner. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!", he growled angrily - the dwarf was going to exact some revenge for his fallen kin today and there was no stopping him.

 

The decaying wood began to splinter as sharp crude axes broke through the timbers, sending splinters and wood shards flying from the doors. Legolas took the first shot, his arrow whistling cleanly through the air and out of a broken section of the door - the arrow embedded itself into a target and the victim shrieked angrily in pain. Aragorn and Haedirn followed suit with their arrows and they too struck their targets, drawing more agonised shrieks from outside as their victims fell to the ground like flies.

Just as Legolas nocked another arrow in his bow and was about to fire again, the doors burst open in a massive shower of wood fragments and one fell right off its hinges as countless goblins charged into the chamber with horrible shrieks. The three archers fired their arrows swiftly, each arrow hitting its mark, but it was clear that arrows wouldn't be enough to take down the invading horde.

Soon everyone joined in the fight against the goblins - Gimli with his axes, Boromir, Gandalf and Aragorn with their swords, Haedirn and Legolas with their bows and arrows and the four Hobbits with their short swords.

 

Gimli ducked a blow before immediately rearing back to bury his axes into two goblins skulls, while Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf charged into the mass of goblins and began to cut down many of them with their swords, black blood spewing everywhere.

Haedirn and Legolas leapt and dodged goblin swords as they swiftly fired arrow after arrow into their adversaries while the Hobbits ducked many killing blows and stabbed their opponents fiercely.

 

A low growl and mighty stomping caught their attention and the Fellowship saw a huge dark mass crash into the chamber with a terrible roar, orcs dragging it in by long chains - it was the cave troll.

 

 

Haedirn fired an arrow into the troll's right shoulder and it reared back in pain, but it growled angrily and set its sights on Sam, bringing down a massive metal mace towards the young Hobbit; Sam yelled back bravely and ducked in between the beast's stumpy legs as the mace came crashing down upon where he had been standing a second ago. Sam and Pippin grabbed Frodo from the fight and shielded their companion behind a large pillar from the goblins and troll.

Gimli yelled as he threw one of his axes into the troll's right shoulder again as the creature stomped towards him; the beast howled in pain and clutched at its injury, but it reeled back and brought its mace down upon Balin's tomb, sending white stone debris flying everywhere. Gimli leapt off as the tomb shattered and crumbled beneath the force of the mace's swing, the dwarf rushing off into the fight against the goblins.

The troll swung its mace, knocking away some of the goblins in its attempt to kill Gimli. The said dwarf tripped over his boot as he tried to escape and he fell on his back, the cave troll advancing on him; just before it could smash Gimli with its weapon, Legolas appeared from a corner and fired two arrows into the troll's shoulder, the creature falling down in agony, while Gimli escaped and fought more goblins that tried to take him down.

 

Gandalf used his staff and Glamdring to defeat the goblins that tried to kill him, while Legolas fought on another ledge with his daggers and arrows; the Mirkwood Prince spun gracefully and narrowly avoided a goblin's sword, stabbing the assailant in the back with his dagger before cutting down another goblin.

 

 _"Meleth, tira ten' rashwe!"_ , Legolas looked up at Haedirn's warning and narrowly ducked a chain that the cave troll swung at his head.

 

The creature swung its chain again and Legolas threw himself to the ground to avoid its attack before sidestepping another attack from its chain again; the fourth time found the beast's chain wrapped tightly around a stone pillar and Legolas used that opportunity to dash up onto the troll's shoulders and fire an arrow directly into its head.

The pain caused the troll to rear about with a howl of agony and it attempted to grab the Elven Prince, but he nimbly escaped as the creature continued to writhe about in pain; its movements caused its chain to snap off with all of its struggling and the beast attempted to regain its bearings as the pain subsided enough for it to continue on its rampage.

 

In another corner of the room, Sam found himself backed up against a wall and in a moment of desperation, he whipped out his saucepan from his backpack with his free hand and slammed one goblin in the face with the object without a second thought, a loud clang resonating in the battle. The goblin keeled over in a dead heap before the surprised Hobbit before Sam turned to wallop another goblin the face with the saucepan, knocking it out cold too.

 

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!", Sam breathed ecstatically before smacking another goblin who was approaching him from behind with the saucepan once more.

 

Meanwhile, the other three Hobbits - Merry, Pippin and Frodo - were running away from the goblins and turned a corner in the room only to encounter the troll.

 

"Aahh!!", Pippin screamed in shock as the said creature reared back and brought its mace down upon them - in their panic, Merry and Pippin jumped back from where they had just come from while Frodo leapt across to the other side as the heavy mace crashed down upon where they had been standing a minute ago.

 

"Frodo!", Aragorn shouted desperately before stabbing another goblin that rushed at him.

 

"Frodo!", Haedirn called out as well desperately as she nimbly leapt across the room, cutting down any goblins that tried to stop her. _"Estel, asca!"_ , the she-elf frantically called to her brother who was fighting his way through to Frodo as well.

 

Frodo was dodging in between each side of the pillar to avoid the troll that was sniffing for his scent and it seemed that it worked until the creature suddenly appeared around one corner and roared loudly, scaring the young Hobbit.

 

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!", Frodo tumbled to the floor in fear and the beast grabbed the young Hobbit by his ankles. "Aragorn! Aragorn! Miss Haedirn, help me!", the young Hobbit screamed as he desperately clutched onto the pillar as the troll tried to drag him away.

 

 "Frodo!!", Aragorn and Haedirn rushed to save the young Hobbit.

 

Frodo desperately sliced at the troll's hand before the creature could smash him with his mace and the young Hobbit tumbled to the ground in a disheveled heap. The troll raised its weapon again, but Aragorn and Haedirn leapt in front of the cave troll with a giant spear the she-elf had grabbed from a nearby wall and the two Rangers speared the beast in its flabby belly, pushing it back away from the Hobbit with all of their strength.

Merry and Pippin hurled rocks at the troll as Aragorn and Haedirn continued to push the beast away from Frodo when it reared back and with one sweep of its flabby arm, it threw Aragorn and Haedirn aside like rag dolls. The two Rangers flew through the air and slammed against the corner of a nearby wall heavily, landing in a dazed heap on the ground.

Frodo rushed to their side with wide eyes to find the pair out cold from the impact and desperately tried to wake them, but a loud roar caught his attention and the young Hobbit turned to find the cave troll advancing on him with the spear in its hand - it must have managed to dislodge the spear from its belly.  
The troll roared and thrust the spear towards the Hobbit's head, but Frodo ducked just in time and darted away; unfortunately as the young Hobbit tried to escape, the troll used the spear to block and push him back into a corner where the beast thrust the spear straight into Frodo's upper body, the young Hobbit's face contorting in agony.

 

 

The rest of the Fellowship turned and gawked in horror before Merry and Pippin leapt atop the troll with angry cries, slashing viciously at the troll who stumbled backwards in pain. Gandalf was frozen in his spot with a sorrowful expression as Sam rushed out from a corner and stared at Frodo with a horrified realisation.

 

"Frodo!", he gasped in horror. "FRODO!", the Hobbit rushed towards his friend instantly.

 

With a renewed vigour, the rest of the Fellowship began attacking again, killing off the last of the goblins, as Frodo slowly collapsed to the ground and laid facedown motionless. Merry and Pippin continued to stab and hack at the troll's head, but the creature reached behind and managed to grab Merry, dangling the young Hobbit above the ground by his ankles. Gandalf and Gimli came to the Hobbits' rescue, slashing at its knobbly knees, and the cave troll roared in pain as it dropped Merry to the ground.

The beast took another blind swipe at its attackers and knocked Gimli off his feet as Gandalf hurriedly jumped away from the blow. Legolas rushed up and aimed for the troll's head, but the troll was still moving too much for him to get a clear shot; only when Pippin stabbed the creature in its shoulder yet again and caused the beast rear its head back with a great pained howl did Legolas fire his arrow - the projectile buried itself into the roof of the cave troll's mouth and pierced its brain, the arrowhead puncturing both flesh and bone as it broke through the top of the beast's head.

The cave troll groaned and began to stumble about as if in a daze before it toppled over in a dead heap, throwing Pippin off its back as it collapsed, as the rest of the Fellowship dodged the large corpse crashing down onto the stone floor before them. Once they made sure that it was truly dead, everyone hurried over to Frodo's body. Aragorn and Haedirn had regained consciousness and were now kneeling beside the Hobbit with horrified expressions.

 

"Frodo, no...!", Haedirn cried bitterly as she held the young Hobbit's shoulders as Sam approached his best friend's body with sorrowful eyes.

 

"Oh, no...", Aragorn breathed helplessly as he too held the motionless Hobbit and turned him over only to hear a soft groan from Frodo.

 

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as Frodo sat up and took in a deep breath, coughing hoarsely - how was the young Hobbit not dead? That spear thrust was surely fatal! Sam rushed over to Frodo's side with a joyful expression as Haedirn and Aragorn made sure that the young Hobbit truly was unscathed.

 

"He's alive!", Sam breathed a relieved sigh and the rest of the Fellowship could not contain their relief and joy to find that their companion had indeed survived.

 

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt.", Frodo panted heavily as he held his chest where there was a visible hole in his tunic where the troll had thrust the spear against his chest.

 

"You should be dead.", Aragorn was still in disbelief at the miracle. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar...!"

 

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye.", Gandalf stepped forward, his eyes shining as if he knew what had happened.

 

Frodo looked down and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a beautiful shirt made of tiny glittering rings that shone ethereally in the dim sunlight of the chamber - it was still intact as if the spear had never even grazed its surface in the slightest.

 

 

"Bilbo's mithril vest...!", Haedirn gasped softly in wonder.

 

"You're full of surprises, Master Baggins!", Gimli smiled fondly.

 

Everyone looked up when they heard more goblin shrieks, the metallic clashes of their weapons and their booming drums resonate throughout the mines once more; Gandalf turned to the destroyed doorway to see multiple shadows dancing on the far wall outside - they were coming back.

 

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm!", Gandalf said to the Fellowship urgently and everyone immediately fled the chamber, dashing down the dark corridors of Dwarrowdelf once more.

 

"This way!", Gandalf shouted to the rest of the Fellowship as the clamouring and skittering grew louder.

 

 _"Asca!"_ , Haedirn yelled.

 

"Come on!", Aragorn urged the Hobbits to run even faster.

 

The Fellowship ran as fast as they could through the Dwarrowdelf chamber towards a distant door as hundreds upon hundreds of goblins began swarming from seemingly every corner of the great hall and clambering down the stone pillars like spiders. The little group soon found themselves surrounded by the goblins who snarled and whooped as they formed a circle around them, jabbing their crude weapons at them. Haedirn, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf surrounded the Hobbits and drew their weapons, ready to defend the young Hobbits when necessary.

Suddenly a deafening roar filled the thick air and resonated throughout Moria, chilling their very bones. Far down the corridor, a fiery light danced in the hallways, the large stone pillars casting eerie oily shadows across the floors. The goblins froze as well before they began to hurriedly back away, melting back into the darkness of Moria with frightened squeals and chitters.

 

"What is this new devilry?", Boromir asked Gandalf lowly.

 

Gandalf did not answer immediately; he slowly turned towards the fiery light and closed his eyes, leaning on his staff for support. For that moment, the air seemed to thicken intensely and the Fellowship's hearts thudded frantically with fear in their chests as the halls trembled and shook with thunderous footfalls with unearthly rumbles. Legolas squeezed Haedirn's hand tightly as they fearfully stared at the approaching shadow shrouded in flames that fell across the stone floors for there was only one creature of such terrible power that could strike fear into the hearts of all, including the Valar themselves...

 

"...A Balrog...a demon of the ancient world.", Gandalf murmured darkly as the unknown enemy let out another low chilling growl. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!", at the wizard's urgent yell, the entire Fellowship fled down the path as the Balrog let out another fearsome roar that resonated in their bones painfully.

 

Haedirn, Aragorn and Gandalf ushered the Fellowship in through the doorway hurriedly before they themselves fled. Boromir rushed down the steps first to make sure that their path was clear when he came to a sudden stop - the rest of the main stairway had crumbled and it led to a deadly drop below their feet. The Gondorian struggled to regain his footing as he lost a hold of his torch, the flaming torch tumbling down into the caverns below, and he would have fallen to his doom as well had Legolas not quickly caught him from behind and dragged him back to safety before the pair tumbled onto the floor in an unsteady heap. The rest of the Fellowship halted in their tracks as well, their eyes wide and wary with fear as they wondered where they should run to.

 

Haedirn, Aragorn and Gandalf came to a complete halt behind the Fellowship and the two Rangers turned to their wizard friend who was leaning wearily against the wall when they reached the bottom of the stairs; with worried gazes, Aragorn and Haedirn placed a hand each on Gandalf's shoulders to steady the wizard as he tottered unsteadily as if completely out of breath.

 

"Lead them on.", Gandalf instructed Aragorn and Haedirn as his hands clasped their shoulders firmly. "The bridge is near.", they looked out to see the narrow stone bridge of Khazad-Dûm leading to the other side in the far distance.

 

 

"Mithrandir...!", Haedirn held the wizard's hand tightly as she and her brother hesitated.

 

"Do as I say!", Gandalf shouted as he forcefully shoved Aragorn and Haedirn ahead of him to snap them out of their uncertainty. "Swords are no more use here!", they began running again towards the said bridge once more down another smaller ancient stone stairway that led downwards to their destination.

 

The Fellowship hurried down the narrow staircases until they came to a broken section that disappeared into the gaping chasm below; Legolas was the first to gracefully leap across and Gandalf stood at the broken edge, hesitating as he gauged the distance to jump. A great bellow resonated from the doorway behind them and the rest of the Fellowship grew frantic - the Balrog was getting closer...!

 

"Gandalf!", Legolas called out to the wizard urgently and Gandalf took a leap as another low growl echoed in the caverns, the Elven Prince catching the wizard and steadying him.

 

Suddenly a crude arrow whistled through the air and narrowly missed Boromir's foot - Haedirn turned to the direction from where the arrow had come from and saw multiple goblins from far off shooting at them! The arrows kept on coming, each one narrowly avoiding the members of the Fellowship by a hair's breadth.

 

"I'll hold them off! Hurry up and get across!", Haedirn yelled as she whipped out her bow and arrows, returning fire and giving cover to the rest of the Fellowship as Legolas and Aragorn aided her.

 

"Pippin! Merry!", Boromir scooped the two Hobbits under his arms and took a flying leap to the staircase, landing safely on the other side.

 

"Sam!", Aragorn kept away his weapons and grabbed the said Hobbit, tossing him effortlessly to Boromir who caught him.

 

Aragorn made a move to grab Gimli and toss him over to the other side, but the dwarf was having none of that nonsense.

 

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!", Gimli stopped Aragorn and with a determined yell, he leapt to the other side; he misjudged his jump, however, and would have slipped off the ledge to his death had Legolas not reached out and grabbed him firmly by his thick auburn whiskers.

 

"Not the beard!", Gimli shouted as he almost slipped, but Legolas ignored his complaint and hurriedly pulled the dwarf to safety.

 

Now Haedirn, Aragorn and Frodo were left; another section of the staircase suddenly broke away beneath their feet and Aragorn hurriedly pushed Frodo to safety while Haedirn quickly grabbed her brother's hand, pulling him back as well before the Ranger could fall into the chasm as well.

 

"Go first, _onónë_!", Aragorn urged his sister.

 

"But, Estel--!"

 

"Jump! Now!", Aragorn's firm tone left no room for argument and the she-elf took a flying leap right into Legolas' arms, her fiancé quickly pulling his beloved to safety.

 

The rest of the Fellowship looked up at their stranded companions who were gauging their jumping distance - it was too far for either one of them to physically make them jump for if they did, they would surely fall into the chasm below and perish.

 

"Aragorn!", Gandalf shouted urgently as the Balrog's roar echoed again, getting closer - its horrible roars caused more debris to dislodge from the ceiling and a broken archway crashed down on the staircase behind Frodo and Aragorn, completely cutting them off; the ancient stone stairway began to creak and rumble before it swayed unsteadily as its foundations began to crumble from the impact.

 

"Hang on!", Aragorn held onto Frodo as their companions watched them sway on the unsteady stairway with bated breath. "Lean forward!", the Ranger said to the young Hobbit and they both did so, their momentum tipping the staircase with a mighty groan towards where the rest of the Fellowship was waiting for them.

 

"Come on!", Legolas held his arms out to catch them as the staircase smashed against the ledge, throwing Aragorn into the Elven Prince's arms and Frodo into Boromir's arms.

 

The Fellowship hurried down the rest of the staircase as the old stairway behind them toppled over, smashing against the rocks and noisily crumbling down into the deep chasm below with a resonating crash.

 

"Over the bridge! Fly!", Gandalf stopped at the Fellowship's side and urged them on towards the bridge of Khazad-Dûm as a gigantic wall of fire burned brightly behind their backs.

 

Another deafening roar shook the air behind them and Haedirn paused briefly in her tracks to see a large shadowy mass wreathed in golden flames burst from the wall of fire - it was a truly terrifying creature of massive bulk and power to behold; its entire body that roughly resembled a muscular Man's frame seemed to be made entirely of molten rock and lava that was wrapped in flames and shadow altogether with two large black wings that seemed to stretch on for miles and a menacing horned head with a glowing mouth and eyes that radiated pure death, power and terror all at once.

 

 

The Balrog stared Gandalf down as it snorted heavily before it let out a fearsome and ear-splitting roar that sounded like the almighty thunder of the Valar themselves.

 

 

"Haedirn! We have to go now!", Legolas rushed back to pull Haedirn along hurriedly as the she-elf was too frozen with pure terror at the frightening sight of the humongous Balrog before her. _"Rima!"_

 

Haedirn seemed to snap out of her reverie and the she-elf fled for the bridge with Gandalf right behind her as the Balrog pursued them, its footsteps echoing like rolling thunder with each step it took. The Fellowship swiftly reached the bridge of Khazad-Dûm and recklessly crossed the dizzying and narrow stone path, making sure not to fall into the treacherous abyss below.

As Haedirn glanced behind her once she was safely on the other side with the others, the she-elf's amethyst eyes widened in horror when she saw Gandalf pause in the middle of the bridge to face the mighty Balrog, his glowing staff in one hand and Glamdring in his other hand.

 

"Mithrandir! What are you doing?!", the she-elf cried out in terror - facing the Balrog was madness, a death wish even for one so powerful as the wizard!

 

"You cannot pass!", Gandalf shouted fiercely at the approaching Balrog.

 

"Gandalf!", Frodo yelled in alarm as the rest of the Fellowship watched on in horrified awe at the sight of the monstrous Balrog rose to its full towering height in the cave with its entire impressive wingspan spread from one wall to the other and faced off against Gandalf who looked so tiny in comparison.

 

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor.", Gandalf proclaimed to the monster boldly and the wizard raised his staff up, the crystal glowing even brighter and stronger against the Balrog's flames. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!", he declared loudly as the Balrog drew out a large flaming sword and brought it down upon the wizard, but it disintegrated into molten lava and showered past Gandalf like liquid fire embers.

 

Aragorn made a move to rush out onto the bridge to help Gandalf, but stopped short when he saw that the wizard was alright and continued to watch the marvellous spectacle before him. The Fellowship watched on with tense bodies and wide eyes as the Balrog reared up and roared fearfully once more, but Gandalf stayed put at his spot on the bridge with a determined expression.

 

"Go back to the shadow!", the wizard growled fiercely at the creature who stomped one foot onto the narrow bridge that shook and creaked with the immense weight.

 

The Balrog procured a flaming whip of flames from thin air and slashed it against the cliff ledge, sending a sharp rolling crack like a fearsome clap of lightning resonating throughout the caverns of Moria.

 

 

"You shall not pass!", Gandalf's voice boomed as he clasped Glamdring and his staff together in his hands before thumping the bridge of Khazad-Dûm with his staff, a flash of white flame followed by the lightning of the Valar blinding them all momentarily as it disappeared into the stone bridge.

 

The Balrog took a step towards Gandalf with its fiery whip raised when the old stone bridge suddenly gave way beneath its feet and it tumbled into the deep dark chasm below with a terrible desperate roar; everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the fearsome Balrog disappeared into the depths of the abyss below.

Gandalf wearily turned to return to the Fellowship when out of nowhere, the Balrog's flaming whip lashed out from below and snaked around the wizard's ankle, dragging him to the brink of the broken bridge! Taken by surprise, the old wizard stumbled and grabbed onto the bridge for dear life with his fingertips, dropping Glamdring and his staff in the process where they tumbled down into the darkness below.

 

"No! No!", Boromir shouted to Frodo as he grabbed the young Hobbit who was about to dart onto the bridge to save the wizard.

 

"Gandalf!!!", Frodo screamed desperately as he clawed at Boromir's arm.

 

"Mithrandir! _Amin tulien!_ Hold on!", Haedirn screamed with wide fearful eyes as she leapt past the Fellowship and onto the bridge.

 

" _O_ _nónë_ , no!", Aragorn tried to stop his sister, but could not catch her as she darted away from his grasp.

 

" _Meleth_ , come back!", Legolas cried out as he ran after his beloved who was halfway towards Gandalf.

 

The wizard tried to clamber back onto the bridge, but it was clear that he could not hold on for very long. As he slid down even further, his palms becoming sweaty from gripping onto the bridge, he glanced at the Fellowship with his wide dark eyes that shone fiercely in the dim light of the caverns.

 

 

"Fly, you fools!", was all Gandalf said forcefully before letting go of the bridge just as Haedirn reached out to grab him and the wizard disappeared into the bottomless abyss with the Balrog.

 

 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

 

Haedirn could barely hear Frodo's gut-wrenching scream above the sound of her own stupefied silence as she could only watch as her old friend tumbled into the dark chasm below - the she-elf was numb with disbelief and grief, not even realising that she herself was screaming out Gandalf's name until Legolas pulled her back to safety even as she forcefully struggled in her fiancé's iron grip.

 

"MITHRANDIR! NOOOOOOOOOO!", Haedirn shrieked as she clawed at Legolas' arm futilely, not even caring that the goblins had returned and were now firing at them. "LEGOLAS, LET ME GO! LET ME GO!", she slammed her fists against her beloved's arms as he dragged her further away from the bridge and to the stairs where the rest of the Fellowship were hurrying up.

 

"Haedirn, we need to leave! Now!", Legolas held firm as he pulled the she-elf away, his own heart heavy with sorrow for their fallen companion.

 

"NO! NO!", Frodo struggled and kicked in Boromir's grip.

 

"Aragorn!", Boromir shouted urgently - the Ranger was still standing shell-shocked at the foot of the stairs, unable to tear his eyes from the spot where Gandalf had fallen.

 

"NOOOO!", Frodo uselessly kicked and screamed some more in Boromir's grasp as the rest of the Fellowship fled up the stairs.

 

Aragorn snapped out of his reverie and hurried up the stairs after the rest of the Fellowship as the Ranger dodged the multiple goblin arrows whizzing past him narrowly. They dashed out of the caverns of Moria for their very lives before wearily tumbling out of the great Eastern Gate and coming to a halt onto a barren sunlit hillside, the four Hobbits slowly collapsing onto the rocks as they sobbed openly for Gandalf.

Sam wrung his golden curls tightly in his hand as he cried openly while a weeping Merry held onto a sobbing Pippin who was curled up into a ball on his lap - the poor Hobbit probably felt directly responsible for the unfortunate events that had befallen the Fellowship in the Mines of Moria, so it was extremely difficult to imagine the guilt and sorrow he felt crushing his heart right now.

Gimli was continuously struggling futilely in Boromir's arms as he faintly shouted something about going back for Gandalf even as the Gondorian held him back firmly - the dwarf was in a state of disbelief; he couldn't accept that the wizard had just tumbled down to his death in the abyss even though the cruel reality was exactly that.

 

 

 

 

Haedirn was stunned beyond belief - her friend, one of her many father figures...was gone. Just like that. He had protected them on this journey for so long only to be gone just like that...it killed her inside to lose another one of her loved ones. The tears could not stop welling up in her eyes before streaming down her wet cheeks, cleanly cutting through the dirt and grime clinging to her otherwise porcelain skin.

The she-elf turned when a gentle hand held one of her tightly clenched and shaking fists to find Legolas staring at her with a pained expression; the Elven Prince could not fully comprehend the events that had just happened either, so he too was frozen in a state of shock, disbelief and impalpable grief. There were no words to be found nor could they find any consolations to offer during this heartbreaking moment - all they could do was weep and mourn for the loss of their dear friend.

 

 

 

"Legolas, get them up.", Aragorn called to Legolas urgently as he nudged his head in the direction of the grieving Hobbits, cleaning the black goblin blood from his sword blade - the Ranger was in a state of shock as well, but he wasn't going to let that hinder him now from leading the group; it seemed like a heartless move, but it was for the best for the hills would soon become dangerous at nightfall.

 

Legolas looked at Haedirn for her opinion, still in a daze at the turn of events that had taken place; the Elven Prince reluctantly left Haedirn's side after the she-elf nodded at him slightly, a silent indication to tell him to do as Aragorn instructed.

 

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!", Boromir cried out, choking back tears of his own, as Legolas stretched his arm out to Merry and Pippin.

 

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs!", Aragorn told Boromir loudly - as much as the Ranger wanted to allow them all time to grieve, they needed to quickly get to safety first. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien.", the Ranger sheathed his sword back properly and walked towards the rest of the Fellowship.

"Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Haedirn, get them up.", the Ranger called his companions who turned to collect the young Hobbits as well. "On your feet, Sam.", he jogged up to the young Hobbit and hoisted him up to his feet before giving his chest a firm pat. "Frodo? Frodo!", he called out to the Hobbit who was staring off into the far distance some feet away from him.

 

"I'll get him, Estel. Take the others on ahead first; I won't be long.", Haedirn said to her brother quietly as she lightly jogged up to the said Hobbit and gently wrapped an arm around his tiny frame while Aragorn headed down the hill first, obeying his sister's instructions.

"Frodo? We must move on, _penneth_. We cannot linger here or the Orcs will find us.", she murmured softly with motherly tenderness as the young Hobbit turned his tear-streaked face to her, a look of numb shock and heartbroken devastation painfully clear on his young pale face.

 

 

"Gandalf...", Frodo's voice trickled out in a broken whisper. "Miss Haedirn, Gandalf...h-he... He's..."

 

"Shhhh~...", Haedirn hugged Frodo warmly, the young Hobbit instantly clinging to the she-elf for comfort. "I know, Frodo, I know...", she shushed Frodo softly, rocking him slightly in her comforting embrace against her bosom. "Gandalf selflessly gave his life to protect us from the Balrog; let us not dishonour him now by staying here to die.", she told Frodo before the both of them hurried after the rest of the Fellowship who were descending the hill slope.

 

"Come on. We must reach Lothlórien before nightfall.", Aragorn said to the rest of the Fellowship as they crossed over more rocks during their descent.

 

Legolas jogged over to Haedirn and held her hand tightly, staring into her shining violet eyes worriedly, as his beloved fiancée returned his gaze sadly - they had to continue on the difficult journey without Gandalf now...but could they truly? Or would the Fellowship break apart with this tragedy? Only time would tell soon enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tira ten' rashwe, meleth." - "Be careful / look out, love." (Elvish)  
> "Melamin? Manke naa lle autien?" - "My love? Where are you going?"  
> "Mani naa ta?" - "What is it?"  
> "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ranarag. Kheled-zâram ... Balintazlifi." - Gimli's lament for Balin; there's no translation available (Khuzdul)  
> "Estel, asca!" - "Estel, hurry!" (Elvish)  
> "Rima!" - "Run!"  
> "Amin tulien!" - "I'm coming (for you)!"  
> "Penneth" - "Young one"
> 
> Why do I do this to myself...? Dx *cue me ugly sobbing in a dark corner of the room for poor old Gandalf*
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	16. Lothlórien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship reaches Lothlórien and spend the night in the safety of Caras Galadhon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Haldir so much~ <3  
> Ahhh, screw it - I love Elves, teehee XD <3
> 
> Plus, I'm so sorry for the slow updates... T^T

The Fellowship made their way down the rocky hills and reached the hillside of Dimrill Dale by dusk; Aragorn scoured far ahead of his companions and in the distance, a large and lush green forest shimmered in the evening twilight - it was the mighty woods of Lothlórien! They pressed on forward, dashing through tall yellow-green grass and reached the border of the Lothlórien woods where they stepped in to find themselves surrounded by tall silver tree trunks and a canopy of golden leaves swaying softly above their heads in a light breeze that ruffled through the woods - there was something mystical and peaceful at the same time about the entire forest.

 

 

"Stay close, young Hobbits!", Gimli nervously urged the four Hobbits as they continued to carefully tread through the woods. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her...fall under her spell...and are never seen again!"

 

"Mr. Frodo?", Sam called to Frodo softly when the young Hobbit stopped in his tracks momentarily, looking bewildered, before moving on again.

 

_"Haedirn."_

 

Haedirn slowed her steps a little as Lady Galadriel's gentle voice echoed in her ears, the Lady's beautiful sapphire eyes flashing in her mind momentarily.

 

 

 _"Lady Galadriel. It has been a while."_ , Haedirn replied telepathically as she kept walking on forward.

 

 _"It has, child."_ , Galadriel's voice was warm until she spoke solemnly. _"The Ring-bearer brings great evil here. It is too dangerous. Even my power cannot keep away the darkness of Moria for long for my time here is waning and our people are leaving Arda."_

 

 _"I understand, My Lady. But we need a place to recuperate for the night or at least until we are prepared and rejuvenated enough to continue on our journey."_ , Haedirn asked the Lady of Light.

 

 _"...Very well. Tenna' telwan san', penneth."_ , Galadriel bid Haedirn goodbye for now.

 

 _"Tenna' telwan, Hiril vuin."_ , Haedirn returned the goodbye.

 

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily.", Gimli grumbled. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!", the dwarf looked up only to be met with three arrows being pointed directly at his face.

 

The Fellowship glanced around to find themselves surrounded by armed Elves garbed in silver who aimed deadly arrows at their heads, ready to fire if they dared to do something reckless; Haedirn was the only one who looked at the Galadhrim calmly even as they pointed their arrows at her and her companions while the rest of the Fellowship were tense with worry. Legolas had his arrow pointed at one of the archers, but another aimed his arrow at the Elven Prince's back whilst Aragorn lifted his empty hands as a sign of surrender.

 

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark.", a low voice taunted as a familiar blonde elf stepped out from behind his men towards the Fellowship, Gimli fuming hotly at that smart remark.

 

 

"Haldir.", Haedirn called out to the Marchwarden with a friendly smile who turned to her, an amused smile playing on his lips.

 

"Haedirn.", the Marchwarden nodded his head at the she-elf in acknowledgement before signalling to his patrol to lower their weapons. "What brings you back here with such a strange company?"

 

"Can you bring us somewhere safe first? I will relate everything that has happened along the way, _mellon_.", Haedirn requested and Haldir nodded in compliance.

 

 _"Khila amin."_ , the Marchwarden replied with a slight turn of his head and the patrol led the Fellowship through the woods.

 

"Where is he taking us?", Pippin whispered to Merry worriedly.

 

"I don't know. But Miss Haedirn seems to know this elf, so I guess we should just follow along.", Merry murmured back.

 

As the Galadhrim led the Fellowship through the forest of the tall silver mallorn trees, Haedirn explained their journey to Haldir quietly in Elvish as the rest of the Fellowship watched the she-elf - they were all still feeling a little tense with the Galadhrim surrounding them, but since Haedirn knew the Marchwarden of Lothlórien, they trusted that she was able to handle the talks for them. All through Haedirn's explanation, Haldir's expression did not change a single bit as he listened to the Ranger and led the little group to a patrol talan at the same time.

It was nightfall by the time they reached one of the talans and Haldir led the Fellowship up a tall mallorn tree to one of the platforms that were high above the ground from potential danger below as the rest of the Galadhrim disappeared into the surrounding trees where other platforms were built into their sides. Once the entire Fellowship was on the platform, Haldir began greeting them by name.

 

 

 _"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_ , Haldir pressed his palm to his heart, extending it in greeting to the Elven Prince.

 

 _"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_ , Legolas responded gratefully to the Marchwarden before Haldir turned to Aragorn and Boromir, the Gondorian fiddling with his gloves nervously in an attempt to look like he was adjusting his gloves.

 

 _"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain, istannen le ammen."_ , Haldir greeted Aragorn with the same greeting of his open palm from his heart and extending it to the Man.

 

 _"Haldir."_ , Aragorn greeted politely as he returned the warm gesture with a slight smile.

 

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!", Gimli grumbled loudly and Haldir turned to look at the Dwarf.

 

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days.", Haldir responded coolly with an inkling of a sneer.

 

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? **Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!** ", Gimli snarled as Aragorn closed his eyes in exasperation and Haldir's features stiffened ever so slightly at the crude remark.

 

"That was not so courteous.", Haedirn clapped a firm hand on Gimli's arm and frowned darkly at the shocked Dwarf as she spoke in a low and stern tone while the Marchwarden fixed his gaze on Frodo who had been silently standing behind the rest of the Fellowship the whole time.

 

"You bring great evil with you.", Haldir spoke ominously before turning to Aragorn with a sliver of apprehension in his eyes. "You can go no further.", was all the Marchwarden said before turning on his heel and striding away as Sam and Pippin turned to stare at a visibly uncomfortable Frodo...

 

* * *

 

 

The Fellowship sat on the platform in a tense silence with a few of the Galadhrim surrounding them as Aragorn pleaded with Haldir to allow them passage and protection. Haedirn wanted to help her brother, but Aragorn reassured his sister and coaxed her to rest while he handled the Marchwarden this time.

 

 

The Ranger sat down beside Legolas who wrapped a protective arm around his betrothed as they silently watched Aragorn and Haldir quietly exchange words in urgent tones. Gimli, Boromir and the Hobbits were also visibly anxious though no one moved or said anything as if they were all fearful of what would happen if they did anything.

 

"Gandalf's death was not in vain...", Haedirn turned to see Boromir gently speaking to a forlorn Frodo. "...Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead.", as the Gondorian finished speaking, Haldir strode up to Frodo and stood before the young Hobbit.

 

"You will follow me.", was all Haldir said as he glanced at each and every one of the Fellowship before striding away, everyone getting up to follow the Marchwarden...

 

* * *

 

 

The little group continued to trek through the woods as the golden sun began to set before them and Haldir led the Fellowship up the top of a small grassy hill. Once they reached the top, the Fellowship stared in wonder at the breathtaking sight before them. Haedirn smiled slightly as she recalled the fond memory of when she arrived at this paradisiacal forest after Fili's death in Erebor...

 

 

A large grassy hill with countless mallorn trees towered above the ground mightily as the golden twilight sun cast a majestic glow across the surrounding forest, painting it in calming hues of green, gold and silver.

 

"Caras Galadhon - the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light.", Haldir presented the wondrous Elven kingdom of Lothlórien to the Fellowship who were speechless with awe.

 

The Marchwarden led the little group to the heart of the hill where an unbelievable world laid nestled in the treetops - thick sturdy mallorn trees with winding and twisting roots that dove deep into the earth housed intricate and winding stairways that led to elegantly designed talans where other Lórien Elves moved amongst the large branches.

 

 

The Fellowship climbed one of the winding staircases and stepped with Haldir onto a wide fleet bathed in a soft luminescent blue glow. In the middle was the trunk of the mighty mallorn tree, a wide flight of stairs leading up into the heart of the tree.

 

 

As the Fellowship drew to a halt and Haldir stood to the side, the group all gazed in wonder as two glowing figures draped in silvery-snow white clothing descended the staircase slowly hand-in-hand. The Elven man had long silver tresses and a grave expression upon his ageless, handsome features while the Elven woman had deep golden locks and stunning beauty that surpassed time itself - it was Celeborn and Galadriel.

 

 

"The enemy knows you are here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone.", Celeborn stared long and hard at Aragorn and Haedirn who exchanged troubled gazes. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

 

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land.", Galadriel spoke up in a soft voice as her husband turned to look at her in surprise. "He has fallen into Shadow.", the Lady of Light whispered sadly.

 

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame.", Haedirn spoke up, her voice quavering with emotion, and Legolas held his betrothed's hand tightly to comfort her.

 

"A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria.", Legolas finished for the she-elf as the rest of the Fellowship bowed their heads in sorrow for the loss of their companion.

 

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose.", Galadriel smiled knowingly as she studied the weary faces of the Fellowship.

 

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin.", Galadriel spoke kindly to a forlorn Gimli who looked up in surprise at the Lady of Light's words. "For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

 

Galadriel's eyes met Boromir's and her piercing gaze unnerved Boromir, making him fidget nervously before he turned away with soft sobs as if inexplicably saddened by something. Haedirn clasped her hand on Boromir's shoulder with concern swimming in her eyes, but the Gondorian did not respond, only turning away and hiding his face behind his gloved hand.

 

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost.", Celeborn asked, but no one answered for how could they? None of them had a clear plan as to what their next step should be from here on out without the wizard's guidance.

 

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all...", Galadriel's words hung heavily in the air until she smiled gently. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace..."

 

Haedirn glanced up as Galadriel's words to the Fellowship slowly faded away and the Lady of Light spoke to her telepathically as their eyes met.

 

 

_"Come and find me later, Haedirn. I have much to speak with you."_

 

_"Yes, My Lady."_

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, the Fellowship had settled in a pavilion set amongst the trees near a fountain. They laid comfortably on soft couches as they fed upon the food and wine the Elves left for them as soft mournful singing drifted from the trees above, piercing the peaceful night like a lullaby. Haedirn appeared from around a corner dressed in a simple and comfortable gown that Haldir had attained for her at Lady Galadriel's request.

 

 

Haedirn approached Legolas who was staring up into the trees and listening to the mournful songs as he clutched a silver pitcher of wine. The she-elf walked up to her betrothed and gently held his hand, the Elven Prince seeming to snap out of his trance. They exchanged knowing glances before Legolas gently wrapped an arm around Haedirn's shoulders as he placed the pitcher aside on a nearby table and Haedirn leaned against her betrothed's sturdy shoulder as they silently listened to the sad song.

 

"A lament for Gandalf...", Legolas whispered in a soft and sad voice as Aragorn, who was sitting nearby and sharpening his sword, stopped to listen closely to the lament.

 

"What do they say about him?", Merry asked curiously.

 

"I have not the heart to tell you.", Legolas looked down sadly before turning to face the young Hobbit, shock still evident upon his youthful features. "For me, the grief is still too near.", Haedirn squeezed her beloved's hand comfortingly.

 

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them.", Sam muttered before he determinedly stood up to his feet and began to recite his own verses as Aragorn reached over to thump a loudly snoring Gimli to get him to shut up so he could listen to the Hobbit.

 

_**"The finest rockets ever seen** _

_**They burst in stars of blue and green** _

_**Or after thunder, silver showers** _

_**Come falling like a rain of flowers..."** _

 

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road.", Sam huffed in frustration as he plopped down onto his seat with a disappointed frown.

 

"I thought that was beautifully put, Sam.", Haedirn smiled gently as she strode over to the Hobbits and Sam looked up in surprise.

 

"You really think so, Miss Haedirn?", the young Hobbit's face began to light up pleasantly.

 

"Of course. I'm sure Mithrandir would have liked that too.", the she-elf nodded as she began making sure that they were all comfortable. "Now get some rest - it has been a long day. We have much ground to cover in the morning.", she told the Hobbits gently who settled down to get some much-needed sleep.

 

Haedirn glanced at Frodo who still bore a forlorn expression and she quietly knelt down beside the young Hobbit, gently caressing his dark curls. Frodo peered up at the she-elf briefly before settling down with unshed tears pooling in his eyes.

 

"Mithrandir wouldn't want you to dwell on what happened, Frodo. All we can do now is move forward and support you on this journey the best we can.", Haedirn whispered gently, but Frodo said nothing and hid his face underneath the blanket.

 

With a soft sigh, Haedirn withdrew her hand and stood up, quietly leaving the Hobbits to get some sleep. Legolas took Haedirn's hand gently and led her to their section of the camp, the both of them sitting down next to each other as they shared a large blanket by wrapping it around both their shoulders. Legolas made sure that Haedirn was comfortable with her resting her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively; Haedirn reached down to tenderly clasp Legolas' hand as they both stared out at Lothlórien bathed in silver moonlight as the mournful vocalisation lilted in the air around them. Haedirn noticed Aragorn speaking to Boromir some distance away from them, but decided not to try and listen into their conversation - as much as she wanted to know if everything was alright there, she was a little too tired from today's events to spend energy into eavesdropping.

 

 

"What is going to happen now? With Mithrandir gone...we need to come up with a plan of action quickly.", Legolas spoke to his betrothed quietly, glancing down at her.

 

"We'll think of something, _meleth_.", Haedirn murmured softly, peering down at their intertwined hands where their engagement rings sat on their fingers, sparkling luminously in the silver moonlight.

 

"And what of the Halfling?", Legolas asked.

 

"...I do not know.", Haedirn inhaled deeply before sighing. "Whatever he chooses to do from here on forth, we must do everything in our power to see this mission through and protect him with our lives."

 

A thoughtful silence passed between the couple as they quietly watched the beautiful night scenery, holding hands gently. After a while, Legolas rubbed Haedirn's shoulders gently and suggested that they too get some rest for the night. Laying down on the soft bed of moss, they made themselves comfortable in each other's embrace before they drifted off into a dreamless sleep, Legolas pressing a tender kiss to the top of Haedirn's head...

 

* * *

 

 

Haedirn's eyes snapped open when she heard almost inescapable footfalls and she slowly sat up, slowly disentangling herself from a deeply slumbering Legolas' grasp. When she got up, her sharp gaze managed to catch Frodo quietly following after Galadriel who disappeared swiftly and soundlessly down a flight of steps. Being careful not to be spotted, the she-elf trailed behind the pair and hid behind an overhanging rock to see a shallow silver basin resting upon a low stone pedestal in the middle of a small hidden glade, the plinth carved intricately into the likeness of a branched tree - Frodo had followed the Lady of Light to her fabled mirror.

 

 

"Will you look into the mirror?", Galadriel asked Frodo softly as she dipped a silver pitcher into a nearby fountain and approached her mirror.

 

"...What will I see?", Frodo asked warily, inching towards the basin apprehensively.

 

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things...", as Galadriel elegantly raised her arm and began to pour the water into the basin, a pale glow began to emanate from the water's surface, casting oily streaks of light across her smooth features. "...Things that were, things that are and some things that have not yet come to pass.", was all the Lady of Light murmured ominously as she took a couple of steps back while Frodo approached the pedestal and peered into the mirror.

 

Haedirn silently watched in confusion and wonder as Frodo reacted with distress to whatever he was seeing in the mirror as Galadriel stood to the side, impassively watching the Hobbit. Suddenly Frodo jumped off from the pedestal with a horrified yell and collapsed on the ground as light faded from the mirror and smoke rose from its surface.

 

"I know what it is you saw...for it is also in my mind.", Galadriel murmured softly as she turned to face a shocked Frodo slowly, her eyes intense; it was a long and tense silence between the Hobbit and the Lady of Light before Frodo wordlessly stretched out his open palm to Galadriel where the Ring laid enticingly.

 

"You offer it to me freely...", Galadriel's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise for a fraction of a second as she slowly approached Frodo. "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this.", she murmured softly as she stretched her hand out to the Ring before she stopped midway.

 

"In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a Queen, not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Dawn!", Haedirn felt chills course through her entire body as Galadriel's loud voice seemed to echo eerily and powerfully as her countenance dramatically changed into one of fearsome power and dark beauty.

 

 

"Treacherous as the Sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!", Galadriel stared fiercely at the Ring as a terrified Frodo took a step back from her.

 

As quickly as it had arrived, the darkness fled and Galadriel returned to normal, her breathing heavy as if she had fought a hard battle and her dark and tattered robes regaining their pure whiteness once more.

 

"I pass the test.", Galadriel laughed softly and breathlessly almost in disbelief as she turned away from Frodo, her sapphire eyes cast down to the ground. "I will diminish...and go into the West...and remain Galadriel."

 

"...I cannot do this alone.", Frodo whispered helplessly as Galadriel turned around to face the young Hobbit once more.

 

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone.", Galadriel told him firmly though her eyes were filled with sadness before she raised her hand to show Frodo her own Ring of Power - Nenya.

 

 

"This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. And I am its Keeper.", she told the young Hobbit gently before lowering her hand once more, hiding Nenya once more. "This task...was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will."

 

"...Then I know what I must do. It's just...I'm afraid to do it.", Frodo whispered sadly and worriedly.

 

Galadriel smiled kindly and kneeled down to Frodo's height, her gaze piercing and intent.

 

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.", the Lady of Light whispered firmly and Frodo fell silent, pondering upon her words, before grasping the Ring tightly once more in his palm and he left the glade hurriedly as Galadriel watched him wordlessly.

 

Haedirn watched Frodo head back to where the rest of the Fellowship was sleeping before she looked down in the glade where Galadriel still stood. As if sensing her presence, the Lady of Light peered up calmly to see the young she-elf staring back at her and smiled gently.

 

"...Why, My Lady? He's only a child...and with such a terrible burden upon his shoulders...", Haedirn asked quietly as she gracefully jumped down from the ledge and landed on her feet in the glade.

 

"It has to be his burden to bear alone, Haedirn. You know this.", Galadriel replied simply and Haedirn bit her tongue at the truth of the matter. "There is something in your future too, _penneth_."

 

Haedirn turned to the mirror and stared at it uncertainly as Galadriel approached the fountain with her pitcher once more and filled it with water. The she-elf hesitantly stepped forward as the Lady of Light began pouring water into the shallow basin. As Haedirn peered into the mirror, the water began to ripple and clear before she saw the faces of her betrothed and her loved ones in the water's surface. 

 

 

Haedirn's fingers brushed the water's surface and the scenery suddenly changed to a terrible scene of the spiders of Dol Guldur overrunning Mirkwood and Rivendell; the Elves who remained valiantly tried to fight them off, but failed as the spiders swiftly defeated them one by one - even her family succumbed to the onslaught...

 

 

 

Haedirn wanted to scream, jump away, do something...! But it was as if a mysterious power froze her legs to the ground and the she-elf was paralysed with fear, unable to anything even as the entire scenery changed once more to Sauron's Eye menacingly glaring at her. He was taunting her with failure, death, ruin...and also beckoning her to join him as if he was certain of his victory in conquering Middle-earth.

 

 

As if an electric shock touched her, Haedirn jerked back fearfully, breathing heavily and reeling from the vision. Galadriel merely watched the young she-elf half-sob, half-gasp for air on her trembling hands and knees. Haedirn glanced back up at Galadriel as the Lady of Light approached her while she herself unsteadily wobbled back up onto her own two feet.

 

"...His voice...", Haedirn clutched her head in despair. "...I wanted to forget what he sounded like in my head, but...it's like his taunts have never left me at all...", the she-elf shuddered as she remembered the first time she heard his voice in Beorn's cottage after discovering that Bilbo was carrying the One Ring.

 

"There is still hope, Haedirn. As long as the Halfling does to succumb to his power, the world will not fall to ruin. Not yet.", Galadriel smiled knowingly and Haedirn strangely felt a small glimmer of hope rise within her.

 

"...And what of my family?", Haedirn asked softly and Galadriel smiled sadly.

 

"My granddaughter will not sail to the West whilst Aragorn remains here - her love for him is stronger than her fear of death.", Galadriel bowed her head slightly with a tender smile. "My grandsons and son-in-law, your brothers and father...they will have to leave eventually. Your son Faervel...his destiny lies here amongst his Dwarven kin. You have a choice to remain here and fade away or follow your beloved into the West where his father will eventually arrive as well."

 

Haedirn looked down, a flurry of emotions stirring in her heart - while she was sorrowful that her sister Arwen, her brother Aragorn and her son Faervel were bound to Middle-earth, her heart was also comforted by the fact that most of her loved ones - Legolas, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, Thranduil...they would be in the West.

 

"...I see you have made your choice."

 

Haedirn looked up again at the Lady of Light and Galadriel smiled gently before wordlessly leaving the she-elf alone in the glade. After a thoughtful moment of silence pondering upon what Galadriel had shown and told her, Haedirn quietly went back to her companions and crept back into bed with Legolas who was still sleeping soundly. With a soft smile, Haedirn brushed away a lock of golden hair from Legolas' cheek and lightly pressed her lips to his before falling asleep once more next to her beloved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tenna' telwan san', penneth." - "Until later then, young one." (Elvish)  
> "Hiril vuin" - "My Lady"  
> "Khila amin." - "Follow me."  
> "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." - "Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil."  
> "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." - "Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien."  
> "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain, , istannen le ammen." - "Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us."  
> "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" - "I spit on your grave!" (Khuzdul)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


End file.
